You Put A Spell On Me
by dont-forget-your-start
Summary: PLEASE READ LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING THIS STORY Hermione and Harry Confess their feelings.But what happens when everything start's interfearing?What happens when Voldemort suddenly becomes intrested in Hermione?HPHG FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1 Jack

****

Chapter one

Jack

Hello, this is my first fic, in the first 10 or so chapters you will find spelling errors and such, And I am sorry, My writing had improved since now, I have also spelled Hermione Wrong and I am sorry, the reason for this is that my computer was on auto correct, and it always did that. I didn't catch on until one of my many reviewer's told me. I was trying to change it but I couldn't figure it out. I finally have and it is corrected later on in my story. Please don't give me bad reviews I don't care about them, they are nothing more then a shrug to me. Thanks again,

Katrina

****

It was a hot summer day; the Durslys just went out and bought a huge trampoline for their dearest son Dudley. Harry of course was just upstairs looking out his window and admiring the hot summer day and the picture Hermionie gave him of her before the end of last school year. Dudley's Friends Jack and Beans where over enjoying the fun when all the sudden Jacks mom came storming through the Durslys Back yard cursing and swearing.

"JACK OFF, RIGHT NOW! I told you not to be over here with that demon child Potter! He's a bad Influence! And he's Dangerous and Beans what would your mother say is she caught you over here let alone your father!".

That's all she had to say before Bean's was running out of the front gate and in to the streets yelling to Dudley

"Thanks, bye, see you at the beginning of school!".

Harry was upstairs laughing so hard his heart hurt, this wasn't the only incident that Dudley had been in so far, Practically almost all his friends now abandoned him this summer. It was all around the town that Harry had been kicked out of St.brutise's academy for bad boys from killing a teacher. Harry didn't know how this started but he didn't really care either . The next thing Harry knew was his door flying open and Dudley busting in and screaming at Harry.

Dudley tried to hit Him with his fists, but Harry was too quick and ducked. Harry had heard their car pull in. Aunt Petunia just gotten back with Uncle Vernon, Harry was supposed to be cleaning for his visit for from Hermionie tomorrow, but instead he was trying to dodge Dudley's blows. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon came Busting up the stairs; they walked in to see Harry standing over Dudley with his wand aimed at his face.

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry and threw him on his bed, while aunt Petunia screamed and helped Dudley up. Even though Dudley was not hurt he still acted like it to get the sympathy vote.

Everyone except Harry stormed out. You could hear uncle Vernon's key's rustling to lock Harry's door. That night around 6 o'clock Uncle Vernon brought up some food for Harry. "You know boy," he started out " your lucky that you have that god father of yours or you would be back in that cubort under the stairs ." He said through the door. He opened the door and handed Harry a tray with Chinese food on it and slammed the door in his face. Once Harry was done he cracked open his fortune cookie and it read "you love Chinese food", Harry raised his brow at that, He thought to himself. Harry thought of Sirius the whole time he was eating. He seriousely thought of telling uncle Vernon he died.. but he couldn't and wouldn't bring himself to do it.

" Why else would I be eating Chinese food if I didn't love it! Like come on who make these things?"

Harry could barley sleep that night he was so over whelmed with these new feelings he developed this summer over Hermionie. He couldn't get her of his mind, No matter how much he tried. When he was sleeping she was in his dreams, when he was eating she was in his thoughts when he was at his desk doing his potions summer school work he couldn't help but think of Hermionie in the previous year. He just couldn't get her off his mind, He ended up going to bed around 2 am in the morning just thinking of her..

__

(Here's some people opinions.)

__

If you didn't like this chapter, well Im sorry to hear that, you probably think it's not worth reading on now, but look what some people had to say.

****

**_DecapitatedLemmings_****_ thought,_**

**__**

You have no idea how much i've enjoyed your story so far! Katrina you are a great writer. Think about makinf it your life. Please keep this story going..your going on my faves list..sorry i havent reviewd before now..i've just been so into your story. I'ma huge HP fan and find it hard to imagin some of the FF's on Hp..but this one has really let me see Hp in a totally different ligh...and i love it! 53 chapters is a lot as it is! but i demand more! P i've never given anyone as much praise. Consider yourself my Fave HP Fanfic aurthor Katrina.  
Thankyou so much for this great read so far  
Emily Jane thumbs up

Emily(the one who ect.) ) thought ,

hey its me again. u r my favourite writer ive been looking round 4 other fics as good as yours but i cant find any.Im having trouble finding your other 1.Anyways im really really enjoying your fic keep writing I cant stand the other piddely crap im reading . Thanks Emily

She also thought,

hey, i like this fic LOTS even though (Has been extracted for containing future chapter spoilers). i think your a really good writer and i am as eager to read the next chapter of this as i am to read the sixth Harry Potter book.(Witch is the biggest complement u could possibly resive from me)thanks-c ya  
p.s sorry if spelling is crap.

zarinda ) thought ,

hey i just wanna say that this is the best story iv read and that im loking forward to reading the reast

**sabycooper**** thought,**

hey, i just wanna say, i think your story is the best!! lol, please dont stop cause im way into it now!! lol

Melody thought,

I believed that I have reviewed and said it before: I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! Anyway, did I mention how much I love it? Ok,

__

There's some opinions.

enjoy


	2. Chapter 2 Hermiones Visit

****

Chapter 2 Hermione's Visit

Harry awoke to Hedwig pecking at his cheek, Harry put on his glasses and looked at the clock, He shot straight up and scared Hedwig. He looked at his alarm clock and it said 11:49 am. Hermione was supposed to be arriving at 12:00 noon and Harry hadn't even had a shower yet, He was very shocked he slept so late. Harry rushed across the hall into the bathroom turned the shower water on, undressed and hopped in. Harry was in and out in about t on his clean cloths, cologne, and ran into his room to send Hedwig to Ron to tell him that Hermione would be staying here until they went back to Hogwarts school of Wizardry.

No sooner did she fly out the window, as he heard the doorbell ring. Harry ran down the stairs . If he didn't grab the door handle he would have Fell down . He opened the door and their Hermione stood, Her hair was tied up in a bun, she was just an inch shorter then him and she was more beautiful then ever. She had light blond highlights threw her hair and mascara. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with glitter sprinkles down the hems , shimmery pink glitter tank top as a few curls fell over her shoulders. She was nicely formed.

"Harry! I'm so happy to see you!" She said with a smile. Harry was speechless.

"So good to see you Hermione!" Harry smiled to himself.

Hermione dropped her bags and latched onto him for a hug. Harry was so excited he quickly grabbed her bags and brought them in.

Hermione and Harry Sat down in the living room to discuss how excited they are to go back to Hogwarts, really just talk in general. Harry had feelings of excitement running through him he just couldn't hold in.

"Harry please tell me that this year, You won't let thing's pop up between us". Hermione asked.

Hermione started to giggle as she looked down below his stomach he obvisily didn't notice what was going to pop-up between them.

"Hermione I have to tell you something." Hermione looked at Harry strangely

'Could this be it!?' Hermione thought to herself.

"What is it Harry-----"Dudley burst in.

"Oh Harry's got a girlfriend! Harry's got a girl friend"

Dudley kept taunting him until finally Harry pulled his wand out of his back pocket and pointed it at Dudley. Dudley ran out of the room as quick as he possibly could.

Hermione had a good laugh out of that but she quickly calmed down,

"Harry you were saying?" Harry straightened up, "Well you see, Hermione... Over the past summer I have well-----"Uncle Vernon stormed in.

"Harry James Potter what the hell where you doing!"

"I didn't" Harry tried to cut in,

"We give you a roof over your head, food on the table and warm cloths and you have to repay us by doing this to your cousin?"."

Who the hell is this?" Uncle Vernon said has he pointed his finger in Hermione's face. Hermione tried to reply.

"I'm Hermione Grange----"

"I didn't ask you ". Uncle Vernon's veins were now popping out of his neck

"WELL HARRY WHO IS SHE?".

"It's Hermione you said she could stay here with us until the school year started, it was either her or Sirius Remember?" Uncle Vernon did not know Sirius had past away in the previous year. Uncle Vernon quickly walked out of the room with a final note of uncle Vernon saying

"there will be no Mag-----there will be nothing out of the ordinary happing in this house!"

Harry couldn't stress how sorry he was to Hermione- This was truly pure embarrassment showing now.

Hermione thought it was very cute that Harry kept on apologizing to her, even though he had no power over what happened. The kept talking late into the night.

Harry fell asleep by the fireplace with Hermione lying down beside him, He awoke when it was still early around 4:30 am. He Lifted Hermione up on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her on the forehead

"Hermione I love you." He slowly walked up the stairs trying not to wake any of the Durslys. He walked in to his room and sat at his desk, But something just didn't seem right, Harry had a feeling he was being watched, Hedwig wasn't back yet so he just sat at his desk for a couple of minutes.

Harry got up and turned around and was surprised at what he saw Dobby the house elf standing behind the door.

"Dobby what are you doing here?" Asked Harry.

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter sir",(uh oh thought Harry) "From what this time Dobby? Professor Snape turn into a mutant killer?",

"No Harry Potter sir, Dobby has come to warn you that the one you truly love will be in serious danger Harry potter." All Harry could do was think Hermione; her name was being played back and back again in his head again and again and again.

" Dobby what do you mean by that?",

"Harry Potter Sir you must protect her", Harry Tried to grab Dobby and ask him but just as he was in Harry's grasp he vanished.

"Dobby what did you mean!"

Harry went down in the living room and sat on the couch across from where Hermione was sleeping. Harry sat there in the glow of the fireplace just watching her until around 7:30am he just couldn't figure out why Dobby left in such a hurry. Harry was unbelievably worried. It was now his birthday he was now 16 and he didn't feel any older he knew that it was just going to be the same old thing as it was the year before, he had thought that the Durslys forgot his birthday totally.

But there was one great thing about his 16th birthday Hermione was here.

He knew she hadn't forgot his birthday she was one of his best friends and he also hoped she would develop into more of a girlfriend. Harry never really had feelings for a girl like that before except Cho Chang but even the feelings he had for her didn't even compare to the feelings he now had whelming up for Hermione.

Sooner or later he would have to tell her. But how would Ron react? Harry wondered if Ron had feelings for her and maybe he was actually thinking the same thing. Harry was so confused he was thinking or putting a forgetful charm on him so he would forget about dobby and even liking Hermione.

5 minutes after thinking about that and staring into space. Hermione opened her eyes and stretched

"Happy Birthday Harry!" ,

"Thanks Hermione, you know you're a really great friend, I mean that Hermione."

"Harry you are too" Hermione said as a smile spread across her face." So Harry do you want your present? I hope you'll like it" Hermione got up and folded the blanket she was using and set it down neatly on the couch beside Harry and made a face at him that drove him insane in a good way, She looked so irresistible when she did that. Harry Gladly accepted the gift it was a long package. Harry unwrapped it and just glared at it, It was a Fire Bolt 2004 and a necklace with a griffin hanging off it wrapped around the broom. Harry just looked at Hermione and smiled he set it down and sat beside her and kissed her on the cheek

"Thank you so much Hermione ". Hermione was blushing the darkest shade of red you could imagine .

"You're Welcome Harry".

Hermione's birthday was a while after his September19th to be exact. Harry's he had gotten her this beautiful bracelet and a necklace with 2 gold hearts intwinined which said

"Hermione I love you" But he kept on thinking it's nothing to what she just gave him. Harry knew he would have to tell her he liked her by then. Harry thanked her over and over again. They went upstairs to Harry's room to see if Hedwig was back and sure enough she wasn't the only one. Dumbledors owl and Ron's two owls. -

Harry gave each owl a treat, attached a thank you letter to each of there legs and unattached the presents and let them out.

"Wow Harry you got a lot this year".

"Yea but nothing can compare to what you got me Hermione; Quidditch is going to be great this year. We won't lose a game at all!" Harry thought for a minute..'Wait.. I'm not allowed to play'

Hermione sat down next to Harry and looked into his eyes and took a deep breath, "Harry ever since first year I had feelings for you but over the years they've gotten stronger and stronger. And now I really can't control my feeling's anymore. "

Hermione broke the silence.

" I'm sorry Harry I shouldn't have said anything---"She got up to walk out of the room in sheer embarrassment. Harry interrupted

"No Hermione I have liked you for a while now". Just hearing that Hermione's face lit up.

"I have been trying to tell you but it just kept on getting put off, and then whenever I was going to tell you I kept thinking of Ron and what if he likes you? I didn't want to hurt his feelings and he could end up doing something stupid". Hermione looked shocked, She could just believe that Harry would even suggest that Ron would like her.

Hermione had such a hard time thinking that Harry actually liked her, It was one of the happiest moments of her life, and The only guy she ever liked now liked her. How were they going to tell Ron? Would they hurt him? Would he be okay with it? Harry got up to shut his radio off it was one of those songs that you hear everywhere it was Jay-Z's "Me and my girlfriend" Harry thought it was a sign. Harry cleared his throat. "Hermione" he said shakily " will you go out with me?"

Revised!


	3. Chapter 3 The answear

****

Chapter 3 The answer

Hermione's face spread with a genuine smile. "I would love to" She replied.

"Harry would you like to go for a walk? I mean it's our last night before we have to leave so do you want to?"

"Sure" Harry replied. They put on their coats and walked out the door. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but smile at each other, the world seemed to be perfect at the moment. Harry suddenly fell to the ground; Harry felt pain shooting threw his head right to his scar.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione said as she knelt down beside him, she had fear in her eyes "Harry its your scar isn't it? Harry talk to me." Hermione was worried, Harry's eyes weren't open and he was lying limp on the ground, Hermione was so worried. Harry could here everything she was saying but he was way too weak to even open his eyes. Hermione still kneeling beside him in a panic, looking frantically yelling for someone thinking to herself "Way to go Hermione, Way to kill your boyfriend".

Hermione had no idea what was happening. Someone was jogging near it was a girl with blond hair she seemed to be a little taller then Hermione, and had blue eyes and was very pretty, She ran over to Hermione and Harry. Harry just lay limp on the ground, "What happened?" She said quickly. "Well we were just walking and then he got a sudden pain and then he fell to the ground. "We should get him to the hospital." With that, Hermione and the girl lifted him up so he was balancing on there shoulders, they ran as fast as they possibly could considering that they had Harry on there shoulders.

About three blocks away from the hospital Harry came back into consistence. "Hermione he's back Voldemort...He killed Sirius and now he's back...." Harry groaned.

"Harry can you hear me?".

"Oh my God your Harry Potter aren't you?" Karie asked with a look of disbelief ,Hermione looked shocked "you know him? How?".

"He's the boy who lived Harry Potter, Who doesn't know about him? He's only one of the most famous Wizards in history! Sorry how rude by the way I'm Karie."

"I'm Hermione--."

"Granger? I've read about you in witch weekly" Hermione ignored her.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Hermione, Harry shook his head in a nodding like motion.

They eventually got back to the Durslys. Harry could walk again only slightly leaning on Hermione. Harry, Hermione and Karie sat in the back yard , Harry was still dizzy, But the only thing he was trying to focus on was Hermione and how she was tending to him holding his hands, kissing his forehead making sure he was alright every 5 minutes.

"Karie what school do you go to?" asked Hermione. "I'm going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry I just moved here from Italy." Hermione and Harry looked at each other

"We go there to , We might be in the same house." That put a smile on Karie's face, It wasn't a regular smile , it was more of a sinister smile.

"I best be going , Bye Harry" She said with a wink, "bye Hermione" with much less enthusiasm as she said to Harry.

"I don't like her Harry." Hermione said in a stern voice.

"Oh Hermione don't get jealous , you know your the only one I want." Hermione got up and walked to the side walk and continued going left

"Hermione I was just joking please come back." . Harry felt that he was out of line to say that. Harry went to get up to chase after Hermione and apologize, but just as he went to get up he felt him self go backwards. Once again there was Karie.

"Hey Harry I meant to ask you. Are you and Hermione going out?" Harry looked stumped "yes we are. She's my girl friend." Karie had a look of disgust on her face and walked away with a cold "Good bye!". Harry figured that Hermione wanted to be alone why else would she just get up and walk away (he doesn't no much about girls).

Harry decided to go inside about 5 minutes later. Harry started working on his charms homework waiting for Hermione.. he was starting to get worried considering it was now going on 10:30pm. Harry put on his sweater and shoes and set out to find Hermione. He slowly approached a gang of people

"Have you guys seen a girl named.." just then Harry's heart sank into his lower knee. He saw Hermione making out with this tall, blonde guy Harry only saw him from behind . He had an idea who it was. After all he could see two big oaf like orger kids standing beside him .

Hermione didn't even notice that Harry was standing there watching them kissing. Harry slowly walked home that night disappointed that Hermione would do such a thing to him. Harry lay awake in his bed that night thinking of the sight that he has just seen. He knew he should get to sleep he had a big day tomorrow. Harry awoke that morning to find Hermione down stairs talking to Dudley.

"Dudley watch out she'll stab you in the back" Harry said with a cold tone. "What are you talking about Harry?" said Hermione with hurt in her voice.

"Don't act stupid I saw you last night with that.. that..." a knock on the door interrupted there heated conversation. Harry walked towards the door and turned the knob. As a red headed child entered. It was Ron.

"Hello Ron!" Hermione said as she gave him a hug. Harry just nodded to Ron.

"Dad's waiting in the car. Are you guys almost ready?" asked Ron. They both nodded their heads. All the way to the train station Harry and Hermione were both so quiet. Not a word was spoken the drive there. Ron could tell something was wrong but didn't want to say anything in front of his parents encase it broke out in a heated argument.

The bid there good byes and were already on the train to Hogwarts, they got a train car all to there self's. Ron, Hermione and Harry. Ron sat beside Harry and Hermione sat by herself on the other side of the cart . Harry in a moment of anger tore of his griffin necklace and his charm bracelet he was going to give to Hermione and threw them at her feet. "Thanks alot Hermione I really liked you! I don't believe you would do that to me."

with that Harry stormed out of the cart and heard Hermione burst out in tears. After a while Harry found a cart he looked in and it was empty except for....

"Karie!" He exclaimed. Harry went and sat down next to her they talked for about 10 minutes. Ron walked in "Harry how could you do something like that to Hermione! She's in tears right now repeating how much she loves you and how much you hate her!".

"Oh Ron shut up" Said Harry in a very rude voice. "Whatever Harry, Your Heartless.." . Ron stormed out of the room giving Harry a dirty look.


	4. Chapter 4 The fight

****

Chapter 4 the fight

Ron walked back in the cart with Hermione and sat beside her and comforted her. "Hermione listen your beautiful , you don't need Harry. And I didn't know when to tell you this but I like you a lot and I know this probably doesn't make you feel better and I'm sorry but I don't want to see you like this." Ron finished and he was almost the same shade of red as his hair.

"Ron your sweet but I don't even know what's gotten in to him, but thanks Ron. And I don't even know why he hates me but thanks." Hermione hugged Ron and put her head on his shoulder a short while after that they fell asleep. They awoke when the train took an abrupt stop. They where there finally. Hermione got up and grabbed the charm bracelet and the necklace Harry had threw at her and slowly departed of the train.

Ron and Hermione quickly got off the train 6 hours doesn't do you good. They both traveled up to the castle in the coaches. They noticed Karie was hanging off of Harry and they were laughing and carrying on. Hermione just buried her head into her hands slowly crying while Ron comforted her and put his arm around her. The coach stopped Malfoy and Goyle got in

"Hey" Malfoy said has he noticed that Hermione was crying.

"Guys this isn't a great time right now! Can we do this some other time?" Ron said annoyed as he wiped a tear from Hermione's cheek with his thumb.

" No, its okay Ron" Hermione said as she looked up with her mascara soaked face. Malfoy reached out his hand and wiped away a tear running down her cheek.

"Let me guess , it was that stupid Potter wasn't it?" Hermione just nodded. Malfoy grabbed Hermione's hands and looked into her eyes

"Hermione you don't need him he's a jackass". The Coach had stopped . Malfoy Jumped out but gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips and proceeded to get out. Ron just glared at what happened as Hermione said absolutely nothing.

Hermione and Ron got up to the stairs to the castle, you could see the hurt Malfoy just inflicted on him. Ron hated it when Draco called the Weasleys poor. He hated it when he insulted the trio. He hated it when he called Hermione a mud blood. But this got him the most. It was the worst possible thing he could do.

The worst thing was that Hermione just was acting like nothing happen. They all went in to the castle and went to the great hall. Hermione was depressed it seemed , But Harry seemed to be in love with Karie. At least that's what Hermione thought as she watched them carry on. Hermione and Ron sat Across from Harry. Harry kept on making "I'm sorry " faces but Hermione didn't reply she just kept looking down at her hands trying not to focus on him.

" Look Ron I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it was wrong."

"Its fine." Harry noticed Hermione was finally looking at him.. or so he thought but instead she was looking right past his face and over his shoulder at Malfoy who was blowing her kisses. Dumbledor stood at the front of the hall.

"Hello Everyone- I'm sure you have all had a good summer. And welcome to the new students to Hogwarts and some of the older newer students- if that makes sense. The sorting ceremony shall now begin.

"Steve McDonald please sit." No sooner was the sorting hat hovering above his head and the words SLYTHERIN come bolting out of the hat.

"Jackie Cheer" HUFFELPUFF

"Karie Jackson, Hmm your a tough one Brains bronze. Yet I see a hint of Sly.."

"Just put me in a damn house already"

'Slytherin!'

The ceremony went on and on for hours on end it seemed. The Great hall was finally aloud to clear. Just as they past out of the Great Hall doors they went to ask Hermione what she wanted to do, yet she was already hanging off of Malfoy.

"Hermione?" Ron yelled as he was hoping to get a response.

"It no use bud. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"I can guess."

"What do you think has gotten into her Ron?"

"Malfoy... " Ron tried to say with out laughing but it was no use. they were perverted 16 year olds. What do you expect. Harry calmed himself.

"Ron I hate to say it , and don't get me wrong.. I mean I love Hermione more then you think and I would do anything for her but I think she may have went to far. I mean just look at her. She's changed in to more of a .."

"Slut... Sort of like that girl Jessica we knew" Although it was quiet rude of Ron that's what it seemed like was happening. They would deal with it in the morning before classes .

"Nah Ron, I think Slut is a little to far.. she just seems to have changed. Like ... she's not herself..."

__

Revised!Wow, I just notice how bad these first couple of chaps are, I feel so stupid, Well Let me tell you.. They have IMPROVED a lot.


	5. Chapter 5 What the

****

Chapter 5

Things arn't as they seem.

__

'Hey guy's i really don't think this is a good chapter but oh well i was gonna name it ' what the crap." But it didn't work so here's Chapter 5-Things arn't as they seem'

It was Monday morning , It was odd. It was 8 am and everyone was still sleeping .His scar was stinging. The day was dark and gloomy , rain tapping the window the occasional crack from lightning. It suddenly became so dark Harry couldn't see, he readjusted his glasses. He felt a heavy metal object being forced upon his head.

He fell to the ground. Harry turned around too see two glowing red eye's.

"Voldemort!" Harry fell silent . He scrambled down the boy's stairs screaming.

"HE'S BACK , VOLDEMORT back!" Harry heard the foot steps on the cold marble stairs coming after him 'clip, clop, clip, clop' rather slowly. Before Harry knew it he woke up in the hospital wing.

"He's back! He's back!"

"Harry calm down" Harry felt around the bed table to find his glasses and adjusted them. Ron was there.

"Chill mate."

"Ron he's back." Harry said grabbing Ron's wrist.

"Harry, I know something went down last night, but .. I think you should see this."

Ron walked over to the other side of Harry were there was a large white curtin hung, Ron pulled it open. There Hermionie was.. Laying lifeless..

"What happened to her?"

"You did Potter!" Harry didn't even notice Malfoy on the other side of her bed holding her hand.

"What happened to her Ron?" Harry said ignoring Malfoy.

"Harry yesterday morning , you and Hermionie had a fight."

"No we didn't .. Wait yesterday morning? fight?" Harry was confused.

"Harry you have been out for a day Hermionie hit you a little bit to hard."

"Why did she hit me?"

"Self defence potter... you tried to... to.."

"Come on Malfoy spit it out, you have no problem any other time."

"Harry" Ron interrupted.. "You apparently tried to kill her.. You hit her so hard she's in Acomba. Harry felt his eyes starting to sting.

"I tried to what?"

"Kill her" Harry looked over at Hermionie once again. She had huge gashes all over her.

"Harry" Ron started off "I woke up to find Hermionie and you both lying on the floor of the boys dormitory."

" I couldn't have.. I wouldn't have..."

"How the hell did it happen then potter?!" Malfoy argued

"I don't..."

"Well I guess I should be thanking you considering now that you tried to kill her and since Dumbledork doesn't feel safe with you in the same house as her. He's moving her to slytherin. So you know what that means right? More action on my side.. from your girl friend..." Malfoy stated with a smirked on his face. Harry's temper was not just boiling now, but he was also very confused.

" Harry's not going out with Hermionie, Now are ya mate?"

"Well Weasly he was.." Harry sat there in silence.

"What? I don't get it. Why would he move her to your house when there are 2 other houses?"

"Cause Dumbledor saw me and Hermionie 'Hanging' out. Ohh and plus I said I would take good care of her."

"Hate to interrupt guys but I need to go to potions, Harry I'll be back at lunch to check on you and Hermionie. Bye" With that Ron walked out of the room without looking back.

"Well Potter I better go head off to."Malfoy leaned close to Harry's face about 2 inches apart.

"And i'm warning you Potter, Touch her and I will kill you, and get you expelled."

"I'm not afraid of you Malfoy."

"You should be." Malfoy strutted out of the hospital wing.

Harry looked at Hermionie. He loved her so much he couldn't even imagine inflicting so much pain on her. Harry felt so unbelievably bad. Harry glance at her and swore he saw her hand move. Harry tried to get up as quickly as he could but it was no use it felt like he had barley no upper body strength.

"Hermionie? Can you hear me?" Harry laid back down looking at her. She was beautiful. It would be her birthday in 2 days and Harry thought he had giving her the worst present ever... A combat . Harry drifted off. He awoke to Ron nudging him in the arm.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey." Harry said gloomily.

"Harry , Hermionie's out of A comba."

"She is?" Harry said with the gleeful sound.

"Yea, But she has a weird story. That's sort of well... Weird."

"What is it?"

"She said she was being controlled and that she started the fight and it wasn't your fault."

"So I didn't do anything right?"

"Well that's the thing.. They don't know."

"But Dumbledor has decided to keep her in gryfindor!."

"That's good."

"She's a little strange still."

"Tomorrows her birthday right?"

"Oh shoot! Yea it is."

"Okay good."

"Not good."

"We can plan something nice for her Ron." Harry was still thinking that he could just give her what he got her along time ago and also try to sort things out. But unfortunately it was gone, along with the necklace Hermionie had giving him.


	6. Chapter 6 Suprise!

****

Chapter 6 The surprise... More then she wanted..

It was 6 in the morning at Hogwarts . Harry and Ron where rushing around trying to tell all the guys to avoid wishing Hermione a happy birthday . Harry tried to get into the girls dorms but it didn't work.

"Ron we need to get up to them to tell them." Harry said discouraged more every second.

"Harry are you really a dunce?"

"No.. Why?"

"Why don't you just get your fire bolt and fly up there?" Harry's eyes bulged at Ron.

"Ron your a genius! What would I do with out you?"

"Don't have a clue." Harry ran back up to his trunk and pulled his fire bolt and was back down there in a split second.

"Okay here it goes." Harry mounted the fire bolt and picked up speed going up the dormitory. No sooner did Harry fly up to the very top , Hermione came running out crying from her dorm. Harry got up suddenly. Hermione wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. Hermione looked up in Harry's eyes. Tears running down her face Hermione pulled Harry's head down. Lips inching closer and closer... It went on forever.. Finally they connected , Hermione gently sliding her tongue is his mouth.. Him caressing her tongue with him. They broke apart.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry said almost breathless.

"Harry I lo...v...e .. you!" she Trembled as she spoke.

"I love you to Hermione.." Harry said as he rubbed his hand across her face wiping away all her tears. Harry pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. He and Hermione were just about to go down the stairs when they noticed that they suddenly turned into a flat steep surface.

Ron was climbing up with every bit of strength he had holding on to the hand rail.

"I heard crying, I thought something was wrong." Just as Ron almost got to the top he lost his grip. Sliding back down all the way to the bottom. Harry bent down to help Ron up , it was too late ."

Hermione Happy birthday sweetie." He whispered in her ear. Ron glared at Harry. He didn't seem to notice . He was looking down at the one girl he truly loved.

"Hermione I really need to talk to you later." Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes and nodded.

"Well I guess I better leave you two lovers" With that Ron gave them both a disappointed face and let go of the ledge, causing him to slide down.

"Hermione I have something for you I'll be right back!" with that he slid down the steps. He ran up to his dorm threw open his chest and started rummaging through it until he came across a box wrapped in a unique wrapping paper. It was a picture of Hermione and Harry hugging and laughing. Harry didn't notice Ron sitting on his bed staring at him.

"She's a slut , you know." Harry glanced sideways. He had a confused look on his face.

"Why do you say that Ron. Because you can't have her? Because she loves me?"

"Harry if you haven't noticed lately she loves anything with THREE LEGS!" Harry ran over and jumped on top of Ron.

"You take that back you asshole!" Harry now had his fist very close to Ron's face.

Everything suddenly went black. Harry felt himself being sucked in.

Harry awoke 2 hours later in the hospital wing . Hermione sitting beside him with tears running down her cheeks. Her one hand holding his and the other wiping tears away.

"Harry I'm so glad your up." She bent over and kissed him on the lips.

"Hermione I love you." Harry lightly reached up and touched her chin pulling her closer and closer to his face. To his lips. Finally connecting. Hermione broke the kiss.

"Harry what happened I was so worried. You didn't come back after an hour so I went up to your dorm and found you lying lifeless on the ground. Ron pushed me out of the way and. and. "Hermione's voice was now quivering "and called me some fowl names and well ."She began to cry" He slapped me" She turned her face and brushed away her curls. A big purplish hand print was forming. Harry shot up.

"I'm going to get that bastard, Hermione are you sure your okay?" Harry asked as he swung his legs out of his hospital bed. she nodded.

"Harry please don't do anything harsh."

"Harsh? Damn right I'm going to do something Harsh look what he did to you!" With that Harry gave Hermione a sad kiss and slowly let go of her hand as he set out to find Ron.


	7. Chapter 7 He will pay

****

Chapter 7 He shall pay

Harry walked around the castle looking for a certain red haired boy. Harry looked everywhere but still couldn't find Ron. So he decided to go to his class rooms to see if he was catching up on work. Harry was fuming with anger , he didn't believe Ron would do something like that to Hermione. Harry looked in all the class rooms, charms, divination, DADA anyone he could think of. He was heading back to the hospital wing when he remembered he didn't check the Potions class room.

With that Harry ran down to the dungeons. Harry heard yelling. He knew he found Ron but who was he with ?

"Expelluramis!" Yelled the voice.

"She deserved it!." Ron was now screaming.

"Sugoion! She of all people didn't deserve it weasel!" The voice yelled. Harry looked into the room to find Draco Malfoy standing over top of Ron. Ron was desperately reaching for his wand. Ron looked at the door. Malfoy turned around to. Harry has a unreadable look on his face.

"Get him good Draco." Harry said as he glared at Ron.

"Indeed I will." With a nod from Draco Harry gave Ron the most disgusted look ever and left the room. Draco turned back and started yelling more spells at Ron.

Harry walked back to the hospital wing to get Hermione. All he could think about was his best mate lying on the floor, Getting his ass kicked by Draco. ' Go Draco' Harry thought. No this couldn't be right. Why didn't he go back and help. He almost killed me and hurt Hermione that's why. No I still should have helped him.

'Harry go help him before it's to late.' a voice in Harry's head kept on saying...."Would you screw off!" Harry yelled not noticing he was talking to himself and that he had already gotten to the hospital wing and a hurt Hermione was standing in front of him.

"Sorry Hermione , wasn't talking to you." He said with a look of sadness in his eyes and he grabbed her hand.

"Then who exactly where you talking to?"

"Myself."

"Okay then Harry, Did you find Ron?

"No." Harry lied to himself and Hermione." The bastards probably in hiding knowing I would have kicked his ass."

" Harry don't blame him.. He was angry."

"Hermione I don't care if he was dieing "an image of Ron on the floor in a pool of blood flashed before his eyes "He had no right to do that!"

"Harry please don't yell at me. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"Sorry, just a little on the edge you know?"

"Yea." Hermione's voice drifted off.

Harry and Hermione walked up hand and hand to the Gryffindor Tower. Only 10 minutes later they got to the fat lady.

"Toaster Struddle"

"Thank you ms. Granger." The portrait swung open.

"SURPRISE!" People yelled as a shocked Hermione and a smiling Harry walked through the portrait. They both quickly let go of each others hands and people crowded around Hermione for hug's and to give her her presents.

5 minutes later the crowd disappeared. Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug from behind. Sending shivers up Hermione's back. "My lady do you care to escort me to my dorm as a surprise awaits you?"

"I would love to." Hermione linked arms with Harry and blushed and he gave her a quick , yet sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Wow would you look at those two?" Fred said to George as he pointed to Hermione and Harry linked traveling up the stairs to the Boy's dorm.

Fred and George busted of laughter thinking. 'Harry Potter, that little sex god.'

Hermione and Harry finally reached the boy's dorm two minutes later. Harry walked over to his trunk and started digging into it. Hermione sat on his bed and looked around, she noticed a picture of herself on Harry's bed stand. Hermione smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about sweetie?" Harry asked in a dumb tone.

"Oh nothing just thinking about how perfect my life is." Harry smiled and sat down beside her and handed her a 6-inch box.

"It's not much but I hope you like it."

"Love the wrapping paper Harry." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thought you would." Hermione carefully unwrapped it. She opened the box and was totally amazed. She sat there her mouth slightly open in complete shock.

Harry was thinking of taking this opportunities to make out with her. But he didn't want to rush to fast. After all.. They were on his bed.

"Harry its... its... its.. Beautiful. I love it! Thank you so much." Hermione looked at him and smiled. Harry went wild. He loved her so much. Hermione leaned forward signaling Harry. He leaned in and held up her chin.

"I love you Hermione." He said as he kissed her lightly and gently on the lips. Hermione held her hair up as Harry gently clipped the necklace clasp around her neck.

"I love you to Harry." Harry went back to kissing Hermione.

About an hour later they finished there little make out session but were surprised to see that it was already 9:30 pm .

"Harry! We've been gone for an hour and a half ohh no! What are people going to think about this?!"

"Wow time fly's when your having fun." He gave Hermione a little wink. They headed down the stair's only to find everyone watching them come down.

Hermione went the shade of Ron's hair and Harry just smirked to himself.

'Ohh god this is embarrassing' Hermione thought.

__

Revised!Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 Lost forever?

****

Chapter 8 Lost forever?

Everyone burst into laughter as they seen Hermionie turn red and Harry smirk.

"Harry, have you seen Ron?" George asked looking more then a little worried.

"No" Harry lied again as he mentally slapped himself" I haven't seen the bastard."

Fred just opened his mouth and then shut it. George did the same.

Harry walked off and turned to Hermionie.

"Sweetie if you want to stay that's fine, but i'm going to go chill out. I guess you should stay since this was for you." He gave her a warm smile and kissed he on the cheek. He seemed in an off mood. One minute he was happy and giving her his gift and making out. Then the next he was weird. down. anti-social. He slowly walked to the portrait and walked out. Hermionie was speechless. What did she do to there friendships?! She felt so hurt, happy and in pain at the same time. She didn't know what to do.

Hermionie ran after Harry.

"Harry! Wait up!"

"Oh it's you hey." Harry said dully.

"Wow, Your in a good mood" Hermionie said sarcastically.

" Yea well..." Harry said as if he had nothing to say.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermionie said as she tried to look up into his green eyes.

"IT'S RON GOD DAMN IT! JESUS HERMIONIE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART FIGURE IT OUT!" He looked into Hermionie's Chocolate coloured eyes.

She went to run but he grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at him her face covered in tears.

"LET ME FUCKING GO!" She tore her arm away from his firm tight grasp.

"Hermionie!" Harry said desperitly" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Harry now felt bad. Very bad. "It's just stress!!" Harry wanted to die as she watched and heard her run of crying. Harry was afraid to run after her for fear she would to the killing curse.

Hermionie couldn't think. She headed up to her dorm alone. Shy laid down on her bed and as she buried her face into her pillow she started to cry. What the hell had she done? She wanted to run up to the astronomy tower and jump off! She just ruined her best mate's relationships! 'Maybe I would be doing us all a favour!' She thought to herself. 'How could I do that to Harry.' She kept on thinking it was her fault. Denial. 'Everything was perfect at this very moment why did I ruin it!?'

She pulled her necklace Harry gave her and fiddled with it as it touched her lips.

What was happening to her!? She had to straighten things out.

Hermionie went back down to the common room. She had enough self pity. Or maybe a lot self pity considering when she came back down ever one was gone. 'Wow how long was I up there?' she thought. She looked around the common room. Completely empty.. except for someone passed out in the arm chair. Hermionie walked over to get a better look. It was Harry.

He lay up right in the chair . His head on an angle and one leg over the arm rest. It looked as if he had been crying. Hermionie thought it was the fight they had. Hermionie knew she brought this on. 'If it wasn't for her' she thought.

"Harry?" She whispered in his ear and gently nudged him.

"Harry?" He started to stir.

"He's dead Hermionie.. He's dead.."

__

How's that for Hard Core suspence?! Sorry for typo's im trying to get a few more chapters out for my very few readers (its 12 am)

Kitkat2029hotmail.com


	9. Chapter 9 The Death of a friend Undone

****

Chapter 9 The shocker

__

Hey guy's just me!(like it would be anyone else)Anyways i just want to say to Thank you for the review's and i will continue it till the end. So how was that suspence? I'm getting hate threat's(:P) It ron dies. lol . But thanks for the reviews and i hope to keep you hanging!:P

****

cocoidie-18 This is good. So far I'm hooked. but if it is Ron that is dead i'll hate you forever! No not really I won't be happy but that won't stop me from reading your story. Have I mentioned I think it is really good?(Made me feel so good! lol thnx. and u too Emma lee!

Katrina

Hermionie stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"What do you mean Harry, Who?" she said as her voice shook and tear's ran down her cheeks. Deep down inside.. she knew.

"He's dead!" Harry said as new forms of tears started in his eyes.

"WHO HARRY WHO!?" Hermionie's voice was now shaking even more.

"Ron...." Harry looked up to her and seen pain, agony, anger, and love in her eyes. Hermionie collapsed on the ground beside Harry's chair. He pulled her up and set her on his lap.

"Well, at least he's as good as dead."

"What do you mean?" Hermionie asked as if she had hope in her voice.

"He got beat up pretty bad, a lot of curses and hex's. I was wondering where he was after are fight. Totally forget about mine and his fight. So i went to find him. But then i uh.. remembered.. umm i'll tell you in a sec. Well he's hooked up to about a bunch of muggle machines and stuff." Harry looked down at his hands." Hermionie im not being truthful." Hermionie looked up as if she was shocked. " When i went after him to find him in the morning , i well. Umm i seen Draco kicking his ass." Hermionie looked so angry . " YOU LIED TO ME, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, YOU DIDN'T HELP HIM. YOUR SUCH A SELFISH GIT IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!!!"With that Hermionie raised her hand and slapped him hard. It could most likely heard through the whole castle.

Harry looked up and seen pure hatred. She got of his lap and ran for the portrait. 'Way to go Harry! Lost not only , your two best friends. But also your girlfriend.'

Harry sat there silently crying it was his fault.

Hermionie ran down all seven floors. ' Ron will be okay, He's not dead. Not yet. If he does get out alive i will kill Harry." Hermionie ran straight into someone but didn't care. not at all. She just ran past.

"Hermionie?" The voice was cold, yet shocked. Hermionie turned her head and her eyes went wide as watermelons. It was Dumbledor.

"I'm so sorry professer! I'm just going to see Ron. I just heard the news.

"I wouldn't waste your time, It's to late Hermionie. I'm sorry.." The twinkle in his eyes was gone.

Hermionie ran as far as she could up the stairs. Until she collapsed. She had no one. She was alone. 'What am i going to do?! I can't deal with this anymore. I want to be with Ron. '

Hermionie headed up the stairs to the astronomy tower. This was it. She knew exactally what she was going to do. She didn't have a reason not to. She waster her whole life being a know-it-all mud blood. She was nothing. To anyone. Hermionie reached the tower two minutes later. ' This is it' Hermionie walked over to one of the many windows. She looked down as a cold breeze rushed through her hair. For a moment she didn't think she could do this.

She had to . It was the only way out. Hermionie took a deep breath and got ready to jump.


	10. Chapter 10 Bad boy friend?

****

Chapter 9 The Bad boy friend

__

10 minutes later.....

Harry sat there. Tears streaming down his face. He ruined everything. Hermionie. She was right. ' i did kill Ron it is my fault, if he isn't still alive. Hermionie's probably down at the Hospital wing right now.' Harry got up and walked to the portrait. ' im going to set things right. Harry walked up to the astronomy tower. ' If suicide is what i must do. I will do it.' Harry didn't think now that Ron was gone (if he was dead;)) Hermionie would be alone. He didn't care anymore. Once he was gone. It would be okay, nobody would hurt.'

Harry continued up to the astronomy tower. He stopped abrubtly when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Harry, I'm sure you know its after curfew." The twinkle was gone.

"Yes headmaster. i know im umm looking for Hermionie." Dumbledor could tell Harry was lieing.

"Harry can you please come with me to my office i have very sad and also very important news."

"Not right now." Harry said coldly. Before Dumbledor could say anything Harry was bolting up the stairs.

'I hope he's not to late' thought Dumbledor.

Harry finaly reached the tower two minutes later. He was shocked as he opened the door. A cold breeze rushed past him and brushed through his hair. He seen a figer in the window. It was a girl. With long bushie hair, and a nice figure.

"HERMIONIE" Harry screamed. Hermionie turned he could see her face in the moonlight. It glistened with tears.

"Good bye Harry, i love you."

"Hermionie don't do it. I will jump right after you, You do that Hogwart's will have three dead students."

"I don't care."

"Hermionie please don't. You've worked so hard for your life. You don't want to throw it away. You possibly going to be the most powerful witch in the world if you keep up at it."

"Harry I don't care anymore. Good bye , i love you." Hermionie sprung out the window. Harry bolted for it.

"Accio Fire Bolt 2004!" Harry shouted. It was in his hands within a second he leaped out after Hermionie. Mounting the fire bolt in the air. He Put his body as close as he could to his broom.

"HERMIONIE" he screamed. He could here her screaming. He felt his heart brake in two. He made her do this. Just a little more and she would be in his arms....

"Hermionie i love you !" He screamed as he held back the tears.

"BOOM"

__

Here's some more suspence. I even have the next chapter ready im just debating if i should keep you waiting:P arn't i so nice. (:P)

Katrina!


	11. Chapter 11 Numb

****

Chapter 11 Numb

So do you guy's hate me now? Jesus i just can't resist:P You guy's are like a big bunch of baby's(:P)Hope you like it...... (Don't kill me just yet.) Oh and another thing there is A LOT more suspence coming your ways! Oh well here's a long chapter just for yous!

Harry had her in his arms. steadily steering with his one hand while she was cradled in his arms. She must have passed out or something. Hermionie wasn't moving. Harry slowed the broom as quickly as he could. They reached the ground. Harry laid her down. He didn't belive she would do this. He didn't belive he would even think of doing that. Hermionie started to stir.

"Am i dead yet?" Hermionie slowly opened her eyes as if she was afraid of what she would see. She looked at Harry, Then newer tear's started to form.

"Why would you do that Hermionie?" Harry was staring into her warm eyes.

"I can't handle this anymore Harry."

"Hermionie i love you." Harry leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. Hermionie broke away.

"I love you to Harry."

"Hermionie promise me one thing."

"Anything." Hermionie said as Harry wiped away her tears.

"That you will never ever ever do anything this stupid?"

"As long as you won't"

"Do you want to go see if Ron is still okay? i'm a little worried." Hermionie looked into Harry's bright green eyes she seen worrie.

"Harry .. Ron... didn't make it..." Harry just looked dazed and stoned.. 'This couldn't be happing it just couldn't.' Hermionie got up and gave Harry a hug. He didn't return it. ' He can't be dead. The family's going to hate me, Everyone , Fred, George, Ginny, Molly, Aurther... Everyone' . Harry felt Hermionie grab his hand. Harry it's going to be okay. It must be at least 3 in the morning lets just go back to the common room and talk. It's getting a bit chilly." Hermionie said trying to calm Harry. ' How can she be so calm, she just tried to commit suicide (mind you narrowly missing death by 4 feet.)Her best friend was dead. and she was soo calm.

' Something is weird.'He thought, ' she was never this calm.' Hermionie started to pull Harry to the castle as he didn't say anything since she told him the news which was ruffly twenty minutes ago. Hermionie pulled him up all 7 flights of stairs carrying his fire bolt for him. He was still in shock.

They entered the common room and Hermionie was still pulling him . She now had to pull him up to the boy's dorm. With in minutes they were up there. Harry still had the blank expression on his face.

"Harry..." Hermionie whispered. He didn't answer . Hermionie sat on the edge of his bed. she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her.

"Harry..? You have to change." Harry gave a slight nod. Still not moving just sitting there.

"fluest laz mar." Hermionie said in a whisper. Harry was now changed into his night ware. He didn't notice. Hermionie stood up in front of him and grabbed his hand.

"Harry.. I love you, Get some rest. Everything will be better in the morning."

Hermionie bent down and gave Harry a kiss, she waited for about 10 seconds for him to kiss her back but he didn't. She slightly leaned down and gave him a hug.

"Good night Harry." She whispered in his ear. She slowly turned and walked away.

" Hermionie?" Hermionie turned around so quickly as she heard his voice and came rushing over.

"Yes sweetie?" as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Can you stay here for the night? I don't want to be alone."

"Anything for you." They laid down and fell asleep in each others arms.

Harry awoke at 11:21 Am on sunday morning. He looked at Hermionie and how peaceful she was. Then everything that had happened the night before flooded back into his head. He moaned as a sudden tear ran down his cheek. He slowly got up off of his bed trying not to wake Hermionie ...Too late.

"Good morning beautiful." Harry said as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Harry" she managed as she half smiled and yawned at the same time.

"Sweetie , Dumbledor wanted to talk to me last night but i ran off. I better find out what it was." Hermionie nodded as she went back to the girls dorms. Harry was deeply depressed. The common room was full of people finishing home work and such. Some were just too busy talking. Harry was about to leave the Common room as he noticed that there was no Ginny, Fred of George. 'Oh No' . Harry tried not to think of it. It was hard on him. Harry opened the portrait and was on his way to Dumbledors office when Someone came running up behind him.

" Harry ..' then she thought for a moment and came out with "Hun! It's been so long. I thought i would see more of you." Harry turned around. His eye's lit up some what.

"Why , Hello there Karie."

"How have you been?"

" I would rather not say.." Harry drifted off Thinking of none other then Ron.

" Ohh okay, So What's new?" And again Harry replied with

"I'd rather not say."

"Um, Okay then."

"So are you still going out with Hermionie?" Harry nodded but i guess she didn't see that as she jumped on to him kissing him. Harry heard a yelp and then turn to run of crying. ' Please don't be Hermionie.. That the last thing i need.' Harry pushed Karie Off and turned to look.

Sure enough... It was indeed Hermionie Granger. The one he was inlove with running up the stairs back to the common Room.

"Fuck off Karie!"

"What did i do?" She looked hurt. But Harry could tell she was smirking on the inside.

" MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND JUST DIED AND MY GIRLFRIEND , THE ONE THAT I JUST BROKE HER HEART BECAUSE OF YOU. YEA WELL SHE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL HERSELF LAST NIGHT. AND NOW YOU WITH YOUR NASTY TACTICS AND SLUTINESS TRYING TO THROW YOURSELF AT ME. I DON'T LIKE IT. JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME."

Karie didn't look taken back. She just smirked .

"I will win your heart Harry potter, If it's the last thing i do.

_Back to Hermionie(told you it was a long chap)_

Hermionie ran up the stairs as fast as she could. This can't be happening. She had her head burried in her hands. Running hard. Hermionie ran up 2 more flights of stairs, turning a corner . She tripped on a stray book. She fell into the arms of a boy. She looked up teary eyed. It was None other then the Slytherin king. Draco Malfoy.

" Hello Hermionie." He said with a look of pain in his eye's seeing her sad.

She just looked up and let more tears come out. Draco pulled her more securely into his chest. She looked up into his eye's. He leaned his head down and they kissed for about 10 minutes. Not knowing they had watcher's.


	12. Chapter 12 Redoing the past

****

Chapter 12 Re-doing the Past

__

Yea yea yea i know, more Ron right? shesh calm down. anyone half any sugestions for my story?Somethin yea like something yea don't? Anyways on with the show!(in terms of speaking....) ohh and more suspence (like u didnt already hate me for that (;P)

KaTrInA

Hermionie's brain went blank. But she was suddenly thrown back into reality when she thought of why Ron died. She backed away from Draco suddenly . Pushing herself back she tripped and fell on the ground.

"IT was you DRACO! You killed him! And then you come on to me?!" Hermionie now had anger insted of tear's. But somehow she could not refuse him. The onlookers had cleared by now. Hermionie went to walk away, she couldn't deal with this right now.

Harry knew he should of went after Hermionie, But he feared if he did he would break down. Harry had already reached Dumbledors office.

" Corn Flake" Harry said at the spiral stair case was revealed . He walked up and knocked on Dumbledors door.

"Come in Harry." Harry opened the door.

"Come sit, hurry, hurry, we don't have much time." Harry looked confused .

"Where is Ms. Granger? "

"Long Story ." Harry replied.

"We must have her here. " Dumbledor turned around and started talking to one of the portraits. " Please find Ms. Granger and tell her it is an emergency."

"Yes sir." The man said as he ran off into the other paintings.

Hermionie was walking down to the great hall for Lunch when a man in a suit of armor appeared in a painting near her.

" Ms . Granger!" It yelled. Hermionie turned around quickly it hurt her neck.

"Yes ?"

" Head Master wants to see you ASAP!" Hermionie turned around and headed quickly to his office.

Harry and Dumbledor sat in silence as they waited . Finally a longly anticipated knock on the door came.

"Come in Ms. Granger." Hermionie slowly opened the door and went in.

Hermionie saw Harry and her heart dropped . She didn't look him in the eye. She sat down at the furthest away from him.

"Okay, i don't have long to explain. So please hold all your questions to the end."

They both nodded.

"Im sure you have heard of young Ronald Weasley's death, Am i correct?"

They both looked down and nodded.

"Don't be sad. He will be with us soon if you both think you can handle this." They looked up with bundles of hope in there eye's .

"You two will be going back to the day of Mr.Weasley's accident. But i must warn you don't be seen and i also must inform you that the only reason that we are allowing this is because.... We belive it was the doing of Voldemort.(A/N : What would the story be with out the wizard Hitler?)

"Do what you must in order to Keep Ronald away from Mr. Draco Malfoy."

They both nodded .

"Ms. Granger im intrusting you with this." He handed her the 'Time Turner'.

"You both have experience with this. Don't be seen!"

The nodded again.

"Good luck you two, now Ms. Granger turn it back two days.(a/n :I dont know if it has a maximum time limit).

Hermionie and Harry stood up and she put it around both of there necks.

"Wait! Mr. Potter I think you will be needing this." He held out his invisibility cloak and the marudoers map.

"Thanks." Harry muttered

Hermionie turned the time back.

Two day's earlier

(this is gona be hard)

To be continued..

__

Sorry, Your gona hate me for that arnt you?(:'())


	13. Chapter 13 Fighting Once More

****

Chapter 13 Fighting once more

__

Thank's for the Review's guy's. It was the last day of school today. Umm its 12:31 am and just to prove i have no social life im sitting at home :P IV HIT A WRITER'S BLOCK im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry......

Not wouldnt that suck if i did hit one tho?

Katrina

Two day's earlier

(this is gona be hard)

Before Dumbledor turned around they had the cloak on and they where already down into the hall.

"Hermionie about earlier.. She flung herself on to me...Im sorry."

Hermionie didn't say anything she still looked hurt. Harry gentaly took a hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly. Hermionie looked up at him with pleading eyes. He let go of her hand and looked away.

" Okay Harry What happened first?" Harry thought for a moment. After three minutes of silence he spoke.

" Ron and i where rushing around trying to tell everyone to forget about your birthday..." He paused and continued." and we needed to tell the girls to forget about it. But when i got out there you ran out crying we kissed" Harry said that as quick as he could remembering Karie. "then Ron came up and seen us i guess. Then i went to my dorm to get your present and he well insulted you for being a 'slut'" Harry could see the pain in Hermionie's face. ' Great My best friend thinks i'm a slut. " and well we got into a fight and i woke up in the hospital wing excetra."

Hermionie nodded.

"Okay so we need to get to the common room to stop Ron from seeing us" Hermionie said uncertinly.

"Easy enough." Harry replied with a smile.

It was 5:30 Am in the morning. They had to get in the portrait. There were hoping someone would soon come and sure enough Draco Malfoy did.

"Toaster Struddle" Draco Said loudly to wake the fat lady up.

"Mr. Malfoy you don't belong in this house."

"TOASTER STRUDDLE!" Draco yelled and gave her a cold glare. The portrait swung open as a bushy haired teary (a/n:surprise) eyed Hermionie came out .

Draco Latched onto her. Hermionie's mouth hung open as she watched the way her and Draco were carrying on. Draco Swooped Hermionie up in his arm's . She put on a smile. While Hermionie just stood there with her mouth hanging open . She had no recolection of this at all.

Harry's face turned to hurt.

"Harry i swear i don't remember any of this! Please belive me."

Harry glared at her utterly discusted. So much was happening to them lately. 'Is this relationship supposed to be?" He wondered. He loved her dearly. 'But does she love me?' The worst was yet to come.

Hermionie looked up and started to kiss Draco. Draco leaned down and started to go for her neck. He stopped before he got to low.

"Hermionie do you wanna come back to my room?

Hermionie nodded. They walked off and slipped in the common room before the portrait closed.

Meanwhile back with Harry . Hermionie looked discusted . 'Did i really do that? I couldnt... I wouldn't...' Hermionie looked down at herself she felt ashamed . Harry could see this.. He softened.

"Hermionie i belive you."

"Thank you Harry." She smiled but did not look at him. "Harry can you come with me to my dorm? I need to get some thing." Harry nodded yes and continued up the stairs with Hermionie. (A/N: If they boy's are not visable the stairs do not react.) Hermionie reached her room and opened the door. Her jaw dropped.

"What the hell is going on Harry?" Hermionie asked as she looked into her room and saw herself sleeping soundly. She started to stir.

"I don't have a clue." Hermionie looked down at her watch and freaked out.

"Harry I should be waking up and coming out soon and run into you. We need to get back down and figure out a way to stop Ron!"

Harry and Hermionie watched in silence as they where frozen to there spot. Hermionie woke up and she immeditily started crying. She ran right infront of them and stopped as they found thereself's sandwhiched in between Hermionie and Harry.


	14. Chapter 14 The People Potion

****

Chapter 14 The Poly juice potion

This is gona be a LONG chap i think... Keep those reviews comin luv yas:P

Katrina

Harry grabbed Hermionie and pulled her aside since they wouldn't be sandwhiched. Hermionie fell on Harry as he pulled her . Causing them to fall down the girl's stair case. Actually causing them to slid down the stair case. They both held the invisibility cloak close to their body's. They were sliding down.

"Oh shit." Harry said as he looked wide eyed . They collided with Ron! Therefore knocking Ron unconciouse. They all slid to the floor. Ron just laying there.

"Harry" Hermionie said concerned. "Will he be alright?"

Harry nodded. "Let's get him up to his bed and put a binding charm on him ."

"Okay" The common room was empty they put a levitating spell on Ron and got him to the stair case and up the stairs. Hermionie slowly turned the door handle and peered in. Everyone was asleep , two empty bed's . Ron's and Harry's. they laid Ron in his bed said the charm and gagged him so he wouldn't get anyone to help him . They pulled his curtins so no one could see in.

"Okay Hermionie i think we can go now." Hermionie nodded as she finished saying the locking charm on his curtins.

Harry grabbed Hermionie's hand and headed to the door. They were just about to open it as It swung open and hit Hermionie right in the face. She held back the yelp.

'Hermionie are you okay?' Harry mouthed to her , He had a look of conceren across his face. She rubbed her forehead and nodded. Harry leaned over and kissed her.

Harry left the room. Hermionie and Harry followed him under the invisibility cloak. They watched him run up the stair's in his boxer's.

"Nice ass." Hermionie said and grabbed his hand and walked towards the portrait.

Harry blushed.

They sat behind a suit of Armor . They made a tent with the invisability cloak. After Hermionie but a enlargement charm on the thing. (A/N: by thing i meant the cloak u sickkos!:P)

Harry heard Hermionie's stomach growl.

"Are you hungry sweetie?"

"Yea are you?"

"Yepper."

"Want to go to the kitchen?"

"Hermionie you stay here you've been hurt enough." Harry stood up and kissed her forehead. she smiled.

"And how do you plan to do that when we have one cloak?"

"Easy" Harry said as he raised his wand. "Smurfity!" With that another invisability cloak appeared. Hermionie sat there shocked..

"Wow, Where did you learn that?"

"Sirius." Hermionie looked down.

"sorry.." She said meekly.

"Don't be." Harry put the cloak on and headed down.

Hermionie sat there just watching the castle start to wake up . She then Draco and her 'other self' . Hermionie couldn't bare it. She grabbed the cloak and wrapped in around her and walked nearer.

"Remember the potion will wear off soon Karie.. or Hermionie "Draco said with a smirk.

"Yes." She gave him a little wink.

"Do you remember what your doing?"

"Seducing Weasley?"

"You got it my litte wench." Draco said as he stuck out his tongue. Karie(hermionie) Walked up to Draco and kissed him passionatily.

"You don't stick your tongue out and get away with it Draco." He smiled and headed down to the dungeons.

"Toaster struddle" Karie said to the painting.

"Good morning ms. Granger."

"Whatever let me in."

"In a bad mood are we?" The portrait swung open. Hermionie's mind was racing. 'Karie was making Ron think that Hermionie liked her. Not only that but also making people think she was a slut.'

__

I have part two coming but i gotta go it's 2:16Am so post it tmrow.

Katrina


	15. Chapter 14 Part two

****

Polyjuice Potioin part 2

__

Hey guy's i really don't like the last couple of chapter's. I know what ya mean croc. I think i ruined my story. What do you guy's think i could do.(see im just writing this out off my head. i don't have a ruff copy:( What should i do? Im going to continue with this chapter and if it sucks im going to ....... i don't no.:(Im highly dissapointed in myself.

Katrina.

Hermionie wanted to follow her but if Harry came back and she was gone he would worry and they would also never be able to find each other.

Hermionie went back to the corner and sat down . ' Hurry up Harry !'she thought_. _Ten minutes past. They turned to fifteen. Finally she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Harry?" She said in a whisper.

"Hello sweetie." He took off the invisability cloak. He had a platter of egg's, toast, juice, sausage and strawberry's. He set the platter between the two and grabbed a peice of toast. He looked at Hermionie she didn't pick up anything. Hermionie looked up to see Draco waiting by the painting.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he finished the peice of toast and looked at her concerned.

"Harry there's something really messed up going on."

"Like what?" Harry looked totally confused.

"Karie is using a Polyjuice potion. Her and Malfoy were here. See she was going to go seduce Ron. So therefore he would think i like him and she was also giving me a 'slut' reputiation." Hermionie looked down at her hands.

" Are you sure Hermionie? Why would they want to do that?"

"Well Harry, If you remember. You were mad at me at the begining of school. Correct?"

"Yes i was.."

"Well why were you mad at me?"

"Well, The night we got into a fight i went to look for you.. and i found you.. Making out with some tall platinum blond kid. He had to really big kids along with a gang of people around him. "

"I was making out with Draco Malfoy!?!?!"

"Yes, you don't have to act stupid i forgave you."

"See Harry, That's the weird thing. Cause when i walked off i blacked out and woke up in the spare bedroom in your home."

"You mean you don't remember what happened at all?"

"No. I Just didn't really think about it anymore."

"Wow. Maybe he put a spell on you Hermionie?"

"Maybe but i didn't know you were mad at me for that. That now ruin's my theorie.

But it gives me a whole different one now! Harry, What if for some reason Draco wanted to get to me. And Karie wanted you? They are trying to break us up for themself's! But why would Draco want me? I'm a mu... Not a pureblood witch."

"I get it now! Hermionie this is probably Draco's dads work."

"But why what's the point?"

"I know. Voldemort is trying to me. First killing my parents, then Cedric, Then Sirius and then Ron, Now Malfoy is trying to get to you or something."

"So do you think Karie is a junior death eater?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Maybe that's why your scar hurt and you fainted in Privet drive Harry!"

"Probably.. So what are we going to do now?"

"Well i don't know. I think i should go see if Draco will tell me what's going on."

"Hermionie you heard was the headmaster said! We can't be seen! and besides what are you going to do?Walk up to him and be like ' Hey Draco what's going on will you tell me what is happening with Voldemort?' Hermionie you just can't do it!" Hermionie put her finger to Harry's lips.

"Listen If you go in and distract Karie. Draco would think i was Karie when I came out. Then i could get informaiton out of him."

"Hermionie it's to dangerouse!"

"I don't care come on we have to." Hermionie stood up. Harry grabbed her hand .

"I won't let you. We are here to save Ron Hermionie ."

"But we can sav--"

"No Hermionie!" Harry pulled her down onto his lap.

"Come on eat up. You're going to be weak." She didn't want to but she grabbed a strawberry and ate.

Harry and Hermionie were now watching Draco. They watched him doing a few spells out of pure boredom. The portrait finally came swinging open. It was now around 7:30 am.

"Karie?" Draco whispered.

"Yes Draco?" She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"How did it go?"

"Not good at all, I couldn't even get to him! He had his curtin's locked around him. He wouldn't even answer me when i said it was Hermionie."

"Hmm, So you failed?" She sadly nodded.

"He won't be too happy now."

__

(A/N: I'm losin my touch:()

Katrina


	16. Chapter 15 Closer

****

Chapter 15 Closer

__

Wow, My writing seems to suck more and more everytime i sit down to write..I think i'v lost the touch... Ohh and just to the person who reviewed. I'm not a big learner for spelling and that stuff sorry. long chapter for yous

Hermionie looked at Harry.

"Who won't be too happy?"

"My guess is he's talking about Voldemort of Draco's dad." Harry said in a distracted voice.

"Harry we should probably go check on Ron. "

"I think he will be safe Hermionie."

"I guess so........." She trailed off.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?"

"Nothing." Harry looked up at her she looked confused and dizzy.

"Hermionie seriousely what are you thinking about? come on talk to me. Please"

"I don't know Harry it's just all so confusing. I mean, Voldemort's probably after me now, and Draco is and Ron's going to be dead if we don't keep him safe. It's just alot of stress you know?" Harry pulled Hermionie close to him.

"It will be okay Hermionie. I know it." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I hope your right."

Hermionie fell asleep in Harry's arms. Harry was fighting to stay awake. He was going on No sleep at this point. He watched students go in and go out of the portrait , He watched everyone. There was nothing else to do. It was now about 5 Pm and he was starving.

He wanted to wake Hermionie up but he just couldn't. Harry kept watching the portrait waiting for something exciting to happen. The time soon turned to 6:17 Pm. Hermionie started to move.

"Hey , Good sleep?"

"Ohh Harry hello, no not really. Did you sleep at all?"

"Nope." Hermionie looked surprised.

"You must be exhausted! "

"Nah not really." Harry lied yet again.

"I'm going to go get us some food okay? You stay here and get some sleep and i'll wake you up when i get back okay?"

"Nah it's okay, I'll come."

"No you will not. You will stay here and get some sleep got it?" Harry smirked and then nodded. Hermionie grabbed the extra Cloak. She put it on and then vanished out of Harry's sights.

"Be right back." Harry nodded. Harry drifted off about 2 minutes after Hermionie had left. He was walking arm and arm with Hermionie and Ron laughing, They continued to walk down to the great lake. The laid out a blanket and sat on it. They were joined by Draco. Draco sat right beside Hermionie.

They were all having fun and laughing. Even Draco.

"Do you guy's want to have a game of Quidditch?" Ron asked. They all nodded yes. Even Hermionie.

"Harry you wanna come help me with the balls? And help me find more people to play?"

"Sure, You guy's want to come?" He directed the question to Draco and Hermionie.

"Nah, Harry. If it's okay im just going to stretch."

"That's fine." Harry gave her a quick kiss on the lips and headed up to the castle with Ron. Harry and Ron passed a bunch of first year girls. They were practically drooling over Harry and Ron. They got to Madam Hooch's dorm and asked for the balls. She handed over the chest of Quidditch supplies . Ron and Harry carried it up to the Gryfindor Common room.

No one really wanted to play. There was no point. They returned the balls to Madam Hooch and headed back to the field. It was raining hard , Dark and gloomy clouds came over. Ron and Harry went back to the lake to see if Draco and Hermionie where there. Hermionie was laying on the ground.

She was barely breathing. She had a gash across her head. Draco was laying beside her. Neither of them were moving. Harry ran to Hermionie kneeling down beside her. He checked her pulse. His face went white.

"Harry ? Harry? Wake up hun." Hermionie had waken Harry up. He opened his eyes and latched onto Hermionie pulling her down.

"Your alright, I'm so glad. Hermionie I was so worried." Hermionie looked shocked and sat down beside him.

"Harry you where only dreaming, What happened?" Harry explained to Hermionie what happened. She was shocked Harry tried to change the subject several times, He suceeded ten minutes later.

"so how long was I sleeping for?"

"Well it's 11:30Pm now. So yea.. "

"You let me sleep this long?! You must have been so bored." Harry said.

"No , I brought Ron food and un binded him and unlocked his curtins. Now i'v been watching the portrait. I left a not with the food saying you brought it for him. I also said someone was mad at him so i suggested he stayed in his dorm. "

"Your a smart one." Hermionie blushed .

"So how much longer do we have before time run's out?"

"about 8 hour's. Before we go back, You mean." Harry was playing with Hermionie's hair. Hour's past. Ron had not come out once.

"I think he took your advice Hermionie."

"Me too."

"But that's good, No dead Ron on are hands." Hermionie looked ashamed when Harry said this.

"It was just a joke."

"I know, I'm just ... I don't know."

7 1/2 hours Later

Harry we should start heading back to Dumbledor's office now. He nodded. They each grabbed a cloak . The hall's were desserted. They got up to Dumbledor's office 3 minutes before time went back to normal. They entered Dumbledor's office and took the cloaks off. Dumbledor smiled.

"Right on time." Dumbledor gave a warm smile.

"Did we do it!?" Harry and Hermionie said togather.

"Yes Mr. Weasley is alright. Safe and sound. "

"Good" Hermionie smiled . Her heart was pumping on the inside.

He was okay!(A/N:Happy ? Ron's not dead..yet;)lol Joking)

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger i assume you will miss your classes tommorow so you can catch up on your sleep?"

"No!" Hermionie shrieked. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes. "Harry, Professer With all due respect but It's the first day of classes!" Hermionie argued with them for about 10 minutes.

"Im fine! Not tired at all." Harry and Dumbledor finally got Hermionie to take the day off. Mind you, She wasn't happy about it. They couldn't wait to see Ron.. ALIVE! Harry and Hermionie said good bye to Dumbledor and headed back up to the Gryfindor tower.

"We did it Harry, We saved him." Harry smiled. but then frowned quickly.

"Hermionie what are we going to do?" Hermionie looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Does Ron know about our relationship?" Hermionie frowned.

"I don't know. I doubt it if he slapped me , and tried to kill you remember."

"How long are we going to have an undercover relationship?"  
"I don't know Harry." Hermionie didn't look at him as they reached the fat lady.

"Toaster Struddle" They both said.

"Hmm a little late for you children too be up? Don't you agree? Oh! Ms. Granger, Are you in a better mood?" The fat lady looked concerned. Hermionie nodded.

"Just a long and bad day you know?" She said as an excuse to the Lady.

"Hmm I know what you mean." The fat lady pointed to a red Mark on her dress."I sat in paint. Good night children." The portrait swung open.

The common room was deserted.

"Good night Hermionie" Harry said as he lowered his head and pulled her close. She looked up at him, into his Emerald green eyes. He brushed his lips against hers. Pulling her as close as he could. Harry broke the kiss.

"I never want to lose you Hermionie Granger. Never."

"I love you Harry. Good night."

"Love you too." He gave her another kiss on the cheek, as she walked over to the girl's stair's and headed up to the girls dorms.

Harry walked up the stairs to his dorm. ' What a hell of a long day' he thought . He opened the door. He heard three boy's snoring. Yet around Ron's bed the curtin's open. He wasn't there. 'Ohh shit! Where the fuck is he?!'

__

(a/n: Something suspenceful this way comes.)

Ohh and Thanks XXxHermionieGrangerxXX Your review made me happy!


	17. Chapter 16 Dude, Where's my Girlfriend?

****

Chapter 16 Dude, Where's my girlfriend?

__

Did you actually think i was going to make Ron go missing all over again??I may suck at writing .. but not that much. lol Keep them reviews coming, Add me to msn if ya like kitkat2029hotmail.com... Cant wait for spiderman 2 a little off subject but ohh well. And again here it is 2:16 Am and im still writing. I actually like this.

Katrina.

Harry was frantic. ' What am i going to do!?'

Harry seen the door to the boy's bathroom open. A wet haired Ronald Weasley walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Harry! Hullo Mate, Where yea been?" Harry looked shocked. ' Ron is okay this is good'

"Oh i'v been good, Just one hell of a long day." Ron nodded. "Ron why are you up so late. You have classes tommorow."

"As do you."

" No i don't." Harry frowned. "Ron it has been a long day i will tell you tommrrow okay mate?"

"Okay night." Harry fell on his bed with out changing. Passing out instantly.

The next morning

__

Harry awoke to the sun in his eyes. No snoring in the room. His curtins were open as were the other boys. No one was in the room. Harry got up and headed to the shower. He let the hot soapy water flow all over his body. It was nice to just relax. Harry stepped out of the shower . The water stopped automatically. He tied a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror.

"Not to bad Mr. Potter." A cold female voice spoke.

Harry turned around expecting the voice to belong to Karie. It was Hermionie though. Hermionie walked over to Harry and hugged him from behind.

"Hello sweetie." Harry said as he turned his head around and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well Hermionie?" she nodded indeed.

"Harry don't you think we should be in classes soon. It's 12:45. Class starts in 15 minutes. I missed you in first class."

"Don't you remember Hermionie we got...."Harry trailed off. Something was up. This wasn't Hermionie.

"Nevermind." He stopped himself from confronting her. ' Eww i kissed the slimy slytherin'.

"Arn't you coming?"

"No I'm going to skip class today, Not feeling well."

"Okay, Can we at least have a little fun before i go then?"

"No, I'm not in the mood." Harry now knew he could have fun with this.

"But.." Hermionie tried to start.

"Hermionie remember? We only do Stuff when i want to do stuff. You're under my control." The look of utter confusion crept across her face.

"Don't you remember our talk last night? You do what i say." Hermionie nodded looking dumbfounded. "Now get to your fucking class ka.... Hermionie!"

Hermionie Ran out of the room almost in tears.

' That Slut! She thinks she can tear Hermionie, Ron and my friendship up because of a love triangle! She is wrong!'

Harry finished drying off and got dressed. He headed down to the common room to find Hermionie sitting there reading a book (A/N: surprise!).

"Hey Hermionie?" Harry said as if it was a question. Hermionie looked up with a smile .

"Hello Harry." Harry's question was answered it was indeed Hermionie.

"How are you?" Hermionie asked.

"Refreshed , and you?"

"About the same."

"Hermionie did you notice anyone come in here?" Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Yes, I didn't see who thou. I went to look up and they were already gone up the boy's stairs. And then about 10 minutes they ran out. I thought it was Dean or someone. Why?"

"Ohh nothing, It was just Karie trying to be you." Hermionie jaw dropped and she stood up also dropping her book on the ground.

" You didn't do anything with her did you?!" Tear's started to form in Hermionie's eyes. Harry went over to Hermionie and put her in a tight Embrace. "I didn't do anything with her sweetie. I could tell it was her."

Harry went on telling Hermionie every single detail, leaving out when he kissed her except.

Time flew by, It was already 4:00 Pm the common room started to fill with student's who were waiting for dinner to begin.

Harry and Hermionie were starving. Finally a red headed tall boy walked through the portrait, Right over to where Hermionie and Harry where sitting.

Ron sat on the other side of Hermionie.

"Hey guy's , Haven't been seeing a lot of you lately. Why did you guy's get to miss class?" Ron was no longer mad at Hermionie . He totally forgot about Draco kissing her And the whole hospital wing thing.

"Long story Ron."

"What she means is we needed more time to do something. But it's all good now." Ron nodded.

"So how was your day?" Hermionie started.

"Horrible. I got a detentions for fighting in class." Hermionie looked shocked.

"What happened? How ? Why?!" Hermionie was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Well in Potions, Karie... That new chick in slytherin was with Draco" Ron didn't know all too well how they knew her." Well she was making fun of You Hermionie. She was saying you were Harry's little sex bitch. Which I of coarse thought was out of line considering you and Harry arn't in a relationship and knowing you wouldn't do such a thing.

Hermionie and Harry both bit there lip's and moved away from each other on the couch. Causing Hermionie to practically slide onto Ron's lap. He didn't mind.

"Thanks Ron and sorry for that." Hermionie looked down at her hands.

"No problem, Anything for you." He gave her a warm smile and went to kiss her cheek. Hermionie saw this coming. Harry and Ron would automatically get into a fight. So Hermionie acted like she didn't notice and turned to Harry.

"So Ron what do you have to do for the detention?" Harry started.

"Clean the dungeons every night this week."

"Ron, i'll help you Hermionie said feeling bad."

"Okay, sound's fun."

"Harry you want to help?" Hermionie turned to Harry giving him a pleading look again.

"Anything for my two best mates!" Harry replied. He stood up and so did Hermionie and Ron.

"want to head down for dinner?" They all nodded and linked arms. Hermionie being in the middle.

__

2:55Am to write this pathidic chap. Stupid song follow me uncle cracker is on.. Ewwie

Hope ya like this chap now that everything is 'almost' back to normal. 2 day's into Hogwarts and this has already happened. interesting story ahead i would saay

R/R please!

Katrina


	18. Chapter 17 Why would she do that to me?

****

Chapter 17 Why would she do that to me?

__

my computer just gave me a heart attack. It said this file(MY WHOLE BLOODY STORY!)Cannot be found. I was about to kill myself. Thank god i know stuff about computers. Okay anyways onto happpier news. I'm writing this chap mostly about Ron, He's been gone way to long . I'm going to See HP3 again today with my friend to point out how perverted it is. (The wand part at the begining and many otthers.lol i made a 20$ bet with her saying i could make her think it was dirty.(I have a perverted mind.plus more hot HARRY!! mm) Anyways enough about me and my weird life ON with the story!!!(more reviews would be nice!)Anyways luv ya's

Katrina-- Doesn't it piss you off knowing the first paragraph could have been the story!! lol

The trio headed down the stairs and into the great hall. They took the normal spots. Ron and Hermionie and Harry across. Harry was facing the Slytherin table. Karie kept on winking at him, giving Harry an 'God im going to throw up' feeling.

Ron talked about his day, homework , new classes, new people and such. Hermionie and Harry were getting quiet bored with this conversation. ALthough they were glad he didn't ask what happened to them again.

About an hour past and dinner was aloud to clear. The trio headed out of the great hall and stopped out side of it.

"Umm i'll be up to the common room in a bit, I'm going to go see a teacher's about the classes i missed." Hermionie said in a concerened tone.

They both nodded.

"Am I'm going to uh go to the bathroom." Ron stated. Harry had a strange feeling about this.

"Okay guy's well i'm going up to the common room, Meet you guys there when your done." Harry started to walk up one of the many stair cases. ' Why wouldn't Ron just use the bathroom in our dorm?'

Back to Hermionie

Hermionie slowly made her way to moaning Murtles bathroom. She alway's promised her a talk once a week . Hermionie felt bad that she was so lonely.

"Murtle?" Hermionie asked as she entered the bathroom.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Hermionie its you" Sniffed Murtle. "How are you?" She managed to say past her tears.

"I'm okay and you Murtle?"

"Ohh just lonely." Hermionie went to sit down on the window sill as Murtle did the same. They got into a deep disscustion about who the cutest boy's are.

"Oh Hermionie i'll be right back." Murtle said as she looked distracted. Hermionie nodded. She waited for about ten minutes. It was dark, you couldn't see.

Hermionie heard foot steps coming her way.

"Who's there?" Hermionie was getting worried.

" It's me beautiful." Hermionie was questioning the voice.

"Harry?" It didn't sound like Harry.

"Harry? Why would It be Harry?" The person asked.

" Then who is it?" Hermionie was now getting scared.

" Ron, silly!" Ron stated as if Hermionie was stupid.

"Holy Merlin you scared the hell out of me!" Ron stood beside her. He looked down at her.

"Hermionie, What do you say? We finish what we started last night?" Ron bent down as if he was going to whisper in her ear. But insted he kissed her neck. Hermionie didn't like this. She was very afraid now, Ron was bigger then her. Alot bigger.

"We didn't do anything last night!"

"Don't you remember?" Ron continued to kiss her. Trailing up to her mouth.

"Ron stop please!" Hermionie had tears coming out of her eye's now.

"Please don't Ron!" He started unbuttoning her robes . Hermionie tried to push him away, He was to strong. Hermionie was holding her robe's to her as tight as she could. This went on for about 20 minutes.

"Please Ron! Stop! I don't want to!"

"Yes you do Hermionie!" Hermionie was punching him and trying to get him off of her it was no use. Hermionie started to scream. Ron put a hand over her mouth and put a silencing charm on her.

She felt Ron taking off her clothes. She was fighting him so hard she blacked out. The only thing she remembered was a Bright light flashing before her eyes.

Back to mean Ron

40 minutes before the attack

Ron finished washing his hands and headed back up to the Gryfindor common room. He was thinking of Hermionie, ' What would it be like to hold her, kiss her?' Ron kept thinking to himself. Ron was continuing up the steps as he heard scream's coming from Moaning Murtles bathroom.

Ron didn't think anything of it. He just thought Murtle was having another bad day. Ron finally reached the Common room. He found Harry sitting in one of the arm chairs. The common room was practically Empty. He walked over to Harry and sat beside him.

" Hey mate."

"Hey" Harry replied glumly.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as if he was concerened.

"I don't know. I was just thinking." Ron didn't ask anything more. He knew deep down inside Harry was thinking of his parents, Sirius and Voldemort. The poor kid had a lot of stress on him.

"Harry, has Hermionie came back yet?"

"No, Im starting to get worried. Ever since the whole troll thing, when ever she leaves our sights i get worried." Harry said. 'Ohh shit that sounds like i like her. Damn it ' Harry thought.

10 minutes later

"You wanna go look for her?"

"Yea , let's go." Harry and Ron got up and exited the common room.

"I think we should check the Dungeons first" Ron started" Cause i mean , If some one's going to hurt Hermionie it's Snape." Harry nodded and they headed down the stairs.

They pasted the boy's bathroom but heard and awful scream coming from murtles bathroom.

"Please Ron! Stop! I don't want to!" followed by a coupled of muffled screams.

"What did i do?" Ron said as if Harry knew.

"Ron come on!" Harry and Ron bolted into the boy's bathroom to find someone standing over Hermionie undressing her throwing her clothes aside.

"Yes you do Hermionie!" The voice yelled.

"Stuplify!" They both yelled. A white light filled the room. The man dropped to the ground revealing a half naked and pasted out Hermionie.

__

Sorry there's not as much Ron in this. as i promised. When i get back ill get my other chapter read. Sorry!

Katrina


	19. Chapter 18 Why Did i Trust you?

****

Chapter 18 Why did i trust you?

__

I won the bet, Yes! $20.00 to me:D Anyway's . Im so happy i get home and i had 7 new reviews. Yay! i'm soo hyper. Have you guy's/girl's ever noticed how blooody hot the twins are and Harry?? Lol sooo hyper. Anyways. im in a good mood so im talking on the phone and writing this right now. More chaps.ohh and to the hey im spelling Hermionie wrong. Everytime i spell it Hermione It says it's spelled wrong and theres a red line underneith it which pissed me off so therE:P

Katrina

Hermionie awoke the next morning all alone in the hospital wing . For once, Classes wern't the first thing on her mind. She instantly thought of the previouse night. Tear's started to form. ' Why would Ron do that to me!?!' Hermionie pondered as she held her head in her hands crying .

'What happened after i passed out?' she kept wondering things. She felt so decived. Hermionie got up and looked at the clock. 11:50 Am lunch was starting in 10 minutes. Hermionie wanted to curl up and die.

Hermionie went back and sat at her bed.

"Ms. Grange, I see you are awake. Are you feeling okay?" Madam Pomfrey(a/n i dont care how to spell it.) Asked.

"What happened?" Hermionie asked as new tear's formed in her eyes.

"Well Ms. Granger , Last night somebody tried to rape you. If it wasn't for you dear old friends Ron and Harry alot more would have happened to you last night. Alot more." Hermionie was shocked .

"RON DIDN'T HELP ME HE WAS THE ONE TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Hermionie couldn't hold in her emotions anymore.

" Ms. Granger I'm going to let them tell you what happened. They should be here soon."

"No i don't want to see Ron!" Hermionie was afraid. How could she let him in here when he was the one who tried to rape her?!

Hermionie ran to the hospital wing bathroom and locked the door. She slid down the wall and sat, Here knee's pulled to her chin crying.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Go Away." She pleaded.

"Hermionie please let me in." Harry asked in the sweetest voice..

"Harry please just go."

"Hermionie i WILL wait out here until you let me in" Hermionie kept pleading for Harry to go away he wouldn't nor would she let him in.

Hermionie thought after 3 hour's Harry had left considering he stopped talking. Hermionie slowly opened the door as Harry shot up. Harry, Now standing up straight wrapped his arms around Hermionie and pulled her close.

"Im so glad your okay, why wouldn't you just talk to me Hermionie?" She was silent. "Hermionie please talk to me." Harry was now the one doing the pleading.

"Harry i just want to be alone. Please just let me be alone."

"Hermionie there's something you need to know."

"Harry i just don't want to talk."

"Hermionie please!"

"NO! HARRY MY BEST FREAKING FRIEND JUST TRIED TO RAPE ME" Hermionie managed to say as tears started coming out. She was having a break down.

Harry sat down on the floor with Hermionie on his lap.

"Hermionie, It wasn't Ron." Hermionie looked up at Harry's face. He could tell she didn't belive him.

"Harry, i saw his fucking face! Your just sticking up for him cause he's your best mate." Harry looked into Hermionie's face. He gave her a pained look.

"Listen Hermionie, Ron was with me when this happened. We went to look for you when you were gone. We found you with a guy. Ron and i put a spell on him . He didn't rape you."

Harry paused as he felt a shiver go up Hermionie's spine. He pulled her closer and gentally kissed her lips.

"The weird thing was, The person was using a Polyjucie potion like Karie. It wasn't Malfoy, Or Karie. It was..." Harry paused." Goyle, He got a 2 week expulsion."

Hermionie felt sick. Goyle tried to rape her.

"Hermionie they are trying to break our friendship up. We have to stick togather."

__

I'm sorry, Another Crappy chapter(:() I don't know what's wrong. I guess i just need some AC/DC well. Im trying to think of stuff so hope this keeps you's occupied.

KAtrina


	20. Chapter 19 Will he Care?

****

Chapter 19 Will he care?

__

Is it just me , or if people don't like my story then why do they insist on writing a review and saying im sick and twisted? Anyway's i don't care:D Um, I need to stop writing so much. I really don't like a couple of chaps in my story but ohh well . Im gettin more reviews:D not all good (fuck u Sirius-lives-4-ever ) anyways.

Luv ya's

Katrina

Week's had past, Hermionie's friendship with Ron formed once again. She knew it wasn't him after the explination Harry gave her. It was really weird to look at Ron's face. Every time she did she'd see a rapist.

Ron got his first Girlfriend. She was from Ravenclaw, A year older. Cho Chang. She was Harry's long time crush. He was over her now. Ron and Cho were happy. But for some reason Ron didn't really act like he liked her. Harry and Hermionie didn't really seem to notice. But Ron was drifting apart.

Harry and Hermionie were seriously thinking about going public. Would it effect Ron? He has a girl friend. Would he care? Does he care deep down inside or would he be happy? (A?NWho knows....Let's find out!evil face)

It was Friday night, 11:45 PM. Harry was sitting on his bed doing a potions review they got for home work. Harry was waiting for a certin Ronald Weasley to get out of the shower.

It soon became 12:00Am and Ron finally came out. He walked over to his trunk not noticing Harry still up. He was looking for something.

"Ron ! Finally!" Ron jumped at Harry's voice.

"What are you still doing up Mate?" Ron didn't look up from his trunk.

"I need to talk to you." Harry hesitentally said.

" Bout?" Ron still didn't look up. It was like Harry was unimportant.

"Hermionie..." Harry trailed off once he seen Ron snap his neck to turn around and look at him.

"What about her?" Ron asked a little coldness in his voice.

" Well.... I sorta like her." Ron had an icy stare.

" Good for you mate ." Ron finally spoke. Harry didn't notice the cold stare.

" So you don't mind?" Harry piped up.

"Nope." Harry got up and hugged Ron. Harry was so excited.

" Ron do you mind if i tell her?" Ron didn't look at him.

"Nope." A silent tear rolled down Ron's cheek and hit his robe.

With that Harry ran out the dorm door down to the common room. 'Great , He's gonna get what i want. Harry always gets what i want. Money, fame, Popularity girls... I mean i have Cho but, She's noting compared to Hermionie' (A/N I dont like the Mione and Herm's pet names and such.Plus they also have that annoying red line:P)

Ron pulled on his boxers and laid in his bed. ' why does this alway's happen to me? I NEVER get ANYTHING I WANT' After 10 minutes of pondering he fell into a dreamless world. A black abis.

Harry ran down the stairs and found Hermionie waiting for him on the couch. Hermionie bolted up once she seen Harry running down the stairs.

"What did he say?" she asked excitidly.

"He said he didn't care!" Hermionie ran over and jumped in Harrys arms. He twirled her around playing with her hair. He loved this feeling. He loved her. He loved his life at this point.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too Hermionie." They both smiled and looked in each others eyes. Hermionie engaged Harry in a passionite kiss. She was glad that Harry was holding her up. Her kness melted she would of fell.

Hermionie and Harry sat in the common room . Hermionie fell asleep in Harry's arms.

Harry awoke at 7:30 in the morning. Breakfast started at 8 and classes started at 9.

"Hermionie" He whispered in his ear,

"hm mm?" She mumbled

"We gotta get up sweetie." he gentaly kissed her forehead. Hermionie sat up. ' She just wakes up and she looks perfect' Thought Harry.

Hermionie headed up to her dorm and had a shower. Harry did the same thing. He entered the dorm. Everyone still passed out. Which was unusaual.

Harry walked over to his bed and grabbed a towel from his trunk. He looked at Ron. Ron just didn't look happy there was something about him. He had red streaks down his face. No doubt from Harry spreading the news. What had he done.

(yes just hit 40 pages.)

Harry didn't know what to do. This would be the worst school year ever.

Ron started to stir.

"harywududinupdiseari?" Asked Ron. Harry began to laugh.

"What the fuck did you just say Ron?"

"ugh," Ron said raising his head.

"I said Harry, What are you doing up this earlie?"

"We have classes soon dumb ass." Ron was now the one laughing. He put his head back down on the pillow.

"Harry your the dumb ass . It's saturday." Harry had never felt so stupid in his life.

Harry kept on thinking of the little talk Harry and Ron shared last night. 'How can i get him to tell me what he really feels?' Harry kept on thinking he decided to ask Hermionie.

__

Hope yea like it .

Katrina

And i hope i don't come across sick,fucked up and twisted. Anyways;)

Luv yas


	21. Chapter 20 Plan's , Plots and Potions

****

Chapter 20 Plan's , Plot's and Potions

__

Hey guy's i have an English Exam and Geography Exam on Monday and Tuesday, So it might be a while before i update. so Heres a chap to keep you's busy until wend... wait until Thursday, Spiderman comes out on Wed so i wont be able to update. MmmM tobey Magurie is soo hot. He looks like Harry when they take off their glasses.

"Hermionie i don't know if i could do that to him! I mean, Maybe i don't want to know." Hermionie gave Harry a pleading look.

"But Harry, It would be for the best!"

"You do it then!" Harry said a little more then frusterated.

"I can't!" Harry gave her a yea-right look.

"It's against my religion!" Hermionie blurted out trying to think of a better excuse.

"Uh huh." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal . I will get it . And you give it to him." Harry thought for a moment.

"What's in it for me?" He asked a little curiouse. Hermionie threw up her hands in frustration.

"OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Half the common room starred at her when she did this.

"Sorry, Go back to what you were doing please." Harry pleaded.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermionie and pulled her close.

"Okay I'll do it, Calm down I'm sorry."

Hermionie looked up at him and gave him a lopsided smile.

Harry and Hermionie headed down to the great hall for breakfast , Only this time Hermionie sat beside Harry. Although after a couple of minutes she wished she didn't. They were of coarse facing slytherin.

Goyle was now back from his suspension.

Goyle and Crabbe kept on winking at Hermionie, While Karie kept on making sexual signals to Harry. Hermionie wasn't feeling to pleased about anything that was happening at breakfast. But no matter. Ron came down a couple of minutes later and walked over to Cho, He said something to her and she followed him out of the great hall.

"Harry I won't be able to get the potion until Monday." Harry nodded.

"It's okay. I'm still wondering how I'm going to get him to take it let alone what I'm going to ask him when he's under the 'influence'."

"Harry I don't know why you're so worried i mean, It's not like he's gona say he loves you" Hermionie said in a playful tone sticking her tongue out.

"I know i mean, I just don't want anything he say's to ruin our friendship." Hermionie nodded and put a sad look on her face.

"I'm not so sure i want to do this anymore." Hermionie said.

"Do what?" Ron sat down and looked at both of them . Harry quickly removed his hand from Hermionie's hopeing Ron didn't see that.

"Ohh nothing." Said Hermionie.

"Don't lie to me." Ron said in a friendly tone.

"Well Ron , You see Hermionie wants to uhh, Drop a class." Hermionie looked at Harry.

"But i'm not going to , Of coarse." Hermionie replied quickly as possible.

"Right...Anyways, What do you guy's want to do today?" Ron asked with a mouthful of toast.

"Well there is a Hogsmade trip today, But do you guy's want to do something else?" Harry asked.

"Whoa," Hermionie started" Back it up, Why arn't you doing something with Cho?"

Hermionie asked a little more then confused.

" I thought i'd spend the day with you" Ron paused." And Harry."

Harry noticed this and sort of felt isolated. He didn't really care thou. He was used to the feeling.

The great hall started to clear of some of it's student's. Draco Malfoy was one of them. When Hermionie caught a glace of him. She just didn't know how he could be so evil. She was mesmorized.

Draco headed towards them.

"Well if it isn't Mini Malfoy Magnificent Mini Death eater." Ron Sneered. Harry laughed and then rolled his eye's when he seen Draco coming towards Hermionie.

"Hermionie, A word?" Draco tapped her shoulder gentally. Hermionie was quickly pulled back into reality when Harry grabbed her shoulder as she went to stand up.

"Malfoy leave her alone." Draco glared at Harry.

"Fine Potter , I don't have time for this. " Draco handed Hermionie a note and bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Hermionie blushed furiously.

Harry was about to get up and punch Draco, But Hermionie quickly held him down . Harry gave Hermionie a hurt look but Hermionie quickly ignored it. In fact she didn't say anything to the two of them since the inccedent.

Once she was done Hermionie quickly ran up stair's to her dorm to read the letter. She sat down on her bed and shut the drapes. She didn't want to be disturbed at this point.

She opened the envelope and took out the parchment. It read.

__

Dear Hermionie ,

I miss you. I'm So very sorry about what happened with Goyle. I had absolutly nothing to do with that. Please belive me, Hermionie, I LOVE you. I would like to explain everything that's been happening lately . It you would like to know, Please meet me at the lake at 11:30Pm Tonight, Please Don't bring Potter and Weasley.

Owl me back if you will,

Love ,

DM

Hermionie's heart was fluttering. What was it about him that did this?


	22. Chapter 21 This is My life NOT your's!

****

Chapter 21 This is MY life, Not yours

__

Soo what did you guy's think of the last chap, I don't need to study for Exams n e more, so yea. I don't know why but i have this strange love for writing:

(Even if my writing sucks)

Luv yas

Katrina

Hermionie really wanted to find out what was going on. Hermionie grabbed her bag and took out a quill , ink and a piece of parchment and wrote.

__

Dear Draco,

I really don't know what to say, I mean I want to find out what's been happening. But I don't really feel safe being alone lately. I mean, What happened to the Draco who used to call me ' A filthy little Mudblood' . I mean, This change is so sudden. Why did you change? If I come i expect an explination on that to,

Hermionie

Hermionie folded up the parchment and headed up to the Owlrey. Hermionie coaxed a owl down and attactached the letter and sent it to Draco.

She looked at her watch as she headed out and groaned. Only 8:15 am. Hermionie wondered if Harry was mad at her. Hermionie went back to her dorm and grabbed her potions homework and headed to the dungeon. It was empty except for Snape.

"Ms. Granger shouldn't you be out galavanting with you little friends?" Snape said in a snide tone.

"Professer i was wondering if i could work on a potion in here." Hermionie asked politely.

"Is it important?" Snape asked as if not concered anymore.

"Um, No, but everywhere is noisy i just need some quiet." Hermionie gave him pleaded eyes.

"Very well Ms. Granger. As long as you clean up when your done." Hermionie nodded.

"Thank you very much professer." With that said Snape walked into his office and locked the door.

Hermionie got out a restricted potion's book she borrowed from the library and set out to make a Veritaserum Truth Potion for Ron.

....................................................................................................................

"I'v looked everywhere I can't find her." Ron stated.

"Me either, It was a little weird how she just ran off." Harry looked as if he was thinking.

"Yea, Anyways should we just go with out her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

"She's probably with Ferret." Ron said jokeinly. Harry didn't laugh he just lied back down in the grass as he let out a groan.

.........................................................................................................................

Two hour's past and Hermionie had finally finished making the truth potion. She made a huge batch of it by accident. She bottled it up in ten different flasks.

Hermionie preformed a cleaning spell and put the iron flasks in her bag. It was unreasonably heavy. Hermionie double checked the desk and headed out only to find herself falling on the ground. Hermionie groaned and opened her eyes.

"Hermionie! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" It was Draco.

"Yea, im uhh, Fine i think i spranged my wrist thou." Hermionie said as she tried to get up. Draco bent down and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry Hermionie." Draco said grabbing her bag and carrying it for her.

"It's okay, and you don't need to carry that i can--"

"I'm fine carrying it. Did you get my note?" Hermionie nodded.

"Why can't you just tell me now? And why are you all of the sudden being nice to me?" Hermionie asked looking into his cold yet sweet eyes.

"It's a long story. I promise to tell you everything you want to know tonight." Hermionie nodded. ' Why do i trust him?' she thought.

"So where are you going?" Draco said as if he couldn't think of anything else.

"Gryfindor Tower. You sure your up for the walk?" Hermionie said. Draco laughed, but not a cold laugh , a nice laugh.

"I am in need of a walk." he said smiling at her.

Hermionie and Draco were talking about the helloween dance which was tonight, Surprisingly enough Draco didn't have a date.(A/N: I don't know why cause he's sexy ) They were walking past the great hall when Harry came bolting out along with Ron.

'Ohh great' Thought Hermionie.

"Malfoy get away from her!" Harry yelled as he came running towards him.

"Why Potter? I wasn't doing a thing except esscorting her to Gryfindor tower." Draco said in a snide tone.

Draco turned to Hermionie .

"Hermionie i am very sorry, But i think i must leave before Potter and Weasley , try and put curses on me. I shall see you later my dear." Draco said as he pulled Hermionie close and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Draco pulled away to see a speechless Hermionie. He smiled. 'Ohh my God! Did Draco Malfoy just kiss me infront of my best friends?! Ohh my God maybe he likes me.. But what about Harry and Ron.'

Draco gave Hermionie her bag back. She grabbed it but she still had a blank expression on her face .(A/N: wouldnt you if a hot guy like that did that to you?)

Ron ran at Malfoy knocking him to the ground. Harry's wand was pointed right between his eyes.

"Ron , Get the FUCK off of him! Harry move your fucking wand!" Hermionie yelled as the two glared at her.

"Ron, I will never ever talk to you again if you hurt him. " Hermionie was now talking with out thinking " Harry i WILL break up with you if you don't remove your wand this instant." Ron's jaw dropped and just stared at Hermionie, Harry did the same.

"Break up as in our friendship." Hermionie said trying to cover her mistake. Neither of them moved. " This is MY life, NOT yours! I can be friend's with who i want," Hermionie said as if she was arguing.

"Hermionie! I'm your fucking boyfriend and you expect me to sit around and let him kiss you?!"

"Harry, I know that was wrong of Draco, but i won't let you two kick his ass because of it!" Hermionie yelled.

"Find someone else to go to the dance with you Hermionie, Wait, You know what. I have a better idea. Find some else to be your boyfriend cause obviously you don't like me." Harry could see how much pain he just inflicted on her tears were already streaming down her face.

Harry walked by and threw the Gryfin necklace at her feet.

"Ron are you coming?" Harry asked as if Hermionie wasn't there.

"Bloody hell no! You were my best mate, You lied to me. You betrayed me." Ron got up and walked in the opposite direction. Harry headed up to the tower and Hermionie slid down the wall crying as Draco got up and comforted her.

"Phase one," A cold girl's voice said from the great hall as spectators now cleared from the fight scene.

"The trio is no more"

__

Did ya like it? More Drama. Ohh and thank you very much priestess-of-suzaku:D and my other writing fans. And those who dont like it

Go fuck youself:D

Katrina


	23. Chapter 22 It's Just not the same

****

Chapter 22 It's just not the same when your all alone.

__

Hope you guy's liked the last chap. i duno why but its one of my favs.

On with the story. Ohh just to let you know this isn't just a Harry and Hemionie fic. Those are just the two main characters. But it may go back;)(hint hint)

Katrina

"Hermionie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you two were... well.... a couple." Draco said in an ashamed tone. Hermionie was crying into his chest. ' What had she done. She loved Harry with all her heart! Now, that was ruined.'

......................................................................................................................

Draco tried to cheer Hermionie up by asking her to the dance . She accepted- after all she didn't want to go alone actually she didn't want to go at all but Draco pleaded her. Plus it would also be a waste for a 100 galloen dress to sit in her trunk.

'God damn it Draco! What did i do? I know what i did. I did exactally what Voldemort wanted!' Draco mentally slapped himself. He hated Harry with a passion but didn't want him to die. 'Ugh , This mean's I'm going to have to get the gay trio(with the exception of Hermionie) back together.' Draco thought.

.....................................................................................................................

'This is possibly the worst day of my life, My two best friend and boy friend hate me.' Hermionie thought as she put up her hair and adjusted her necklace. There was something weird about it. It didn't shine anymore. It was dull Hermionie went to polish it with her fingers but it split in two. Leaving a jagged line down the middle. ' Oh no!' Hermionie thought.

"Reparo" Hermionie said expecting the necklace to go back together. It didn't. 'That's strange' thought Hermionie. "No matter, I'll fix it later."

........................................................................................................................

"Hurry up Harry we are going to be late!" Seamus yelled through the bathroom door.

"I'm not going." Harry was acting like a female now. "Harry come on! I'm sure nothing that bad happened!" Harry rolled his eyes. "You have no idea what happened." Harry argued.

"Harry come on! Is it just because you don't have a date right?" Seamus asked.

"No. It's a lot more then you think! Just go okay?" With that Harry heard Seamus leave.

'Finally' Harry thought. After a while of sitting by himself Harry got bored and headed down to the Helloween Ball.

Before Harry could get to the great hall Karie approached him.

"Hello Harry." She seemed alot more contained the her normal self.

"Please, Don't bug me right now." Harry tried to walk past her but she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry I'm really sorry about your uhh friend. And i just wanted to try and cheer you up. And i was wondering since my date and yours umm well cancled i was wondering um if..." She continued to babble until Harry cut her off.

"Go with you?" Harry asked playing stupid.

"Well yea.." Harry was thinking. He wanted to get Hermionie off of his mind. Yet he dispiesed Karie. Yet she might not be so bad now that she wasn't compeating for his attention.

"Sure." Harry said as they linked arm and entered the great hall.

Harry walked in with Karie on his arm . Couple's looked up from their dancing partners and noticed them. Karie looked stunning and so did Harry. It wasn't a regular costume ball. The sight Harry didn't want to see was the one he was starring at . Hermionie and Draco pulled in each others grasp. She looked so depressed. Harry could tell that Draco was trying to cheer her up.

Hermionie looked over at Harry she was about to cry. Draco pulled her head into his chest and whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Harry just smirked and looked at Karie. She was smiling back at Harry, There was something about her. She was... Irriestable.

"Harry are you thirsty?" Harry nodded.

"I'll be right back." She smiled at him and walked away.

Harry was left standing there all alone. He was now watching Draco and Hermionie once again . He had to admit it. He was jelose. Draco yet again whispered something in her ear , gave her a little kiss on the cheek and walked away to the drink table giving Harry a dirty look before he left.

Harry thought of walking over and talking to Hermionie. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Karie , Looking pleased walked over to Harry and handed him a glass full of butter beer.

"Thanks" He said as he smiled warmly to her. She smiled back.

"Drink up." She took a sip of hers as she watched Harry. She was smirking. Harry couldn't see it thou.

Harry had a sudden urge to kiss her. ' Why didn't i notice she was so beautiful before i went out with that mudblo...' Harry stopped himself from thinking that. 'What's happening to me!?!' Harry thought. Harry and Karie danced for hour's on end. The ball finally ended at 2:30 Am.

"Thanks Karie I had a lot of fun. I hope you did." Harry pulled her closed to him.

"I had a lot of fun Harry. Thanks. Do you wanna make it more fun ?" Karie said seductivly. She looked into his eyes and pulled him into a deep passionite kiss. Harry heard some one run by crying. He didn't need to open his eyes in order to see who it was.

"Hermionie!" Draco called but it was too late.


	24. Chapter 23 The Truth Comes Out

****

Chapter 23 The truth Comes out

I know i know, You guy's don't like Draco and Hermionie. Well... Too Bad... Sorry guy's i need it to happen. Keep review-in guy's. Why don't you ppl like H/D? I mean He's so hot. I'd so do him! Why Don't you people like him?(I mean girls or gay guys). You guy's want to know what the best friggin line is in HP3? "It's going to be a bumpy ride." Does any one else find that commical or am i just going insane????? Anyways Ciao.

Luv yas

Katrina

Hermionie ran out of the castle and on to the front lawn and collapsed. 'Why do i still like him? He's such an ass!' Hermionie pulled her knee's up to her chin and began to cry. The wet grass was getting Hermionie wet. She no longer could tell what was from her tears or the wetness from the ground.

Hermionie felt someone sit beside her. It was Ron. Hermionie was shocked . She didn't know what to say. She just looked down and burst into even more tears. Ron got closer and put his arm around her.

"Hermionie, It's okay. I shouldn't of over reacted." Ron started." I mean, It's up to you and Harry if you want to go out. I shouldn't stop you. I should be happy for you. " Ron put his hands on hers which therefore made her look up at him.

"Ron.. Harry.. is..." Hermionie's voice was muffled.

"An ass." Draco came and sat on the other side of her holding her other hand.

Hermionie was confused. ' What is he letting Ron stay? '

"Weasley.." Draco started out . He could tell Ron was confused." Hermionie and Harry got in a fight . They arn't going out. I will leave you two alone for a bit . But on one condition Weas--Ron." Ron was shocked his mouth was hanging open. "You escort Hermionie to Gryfindor Tower when you two are done." Draco stopped talking and motioned for Ron to come over to him " And at all cost keep him away from her."

"Why?" Ron asked.

This is very important. I WILL explain to both of you tommorow. I promise." Ron nodded. He actually respected Draco right now. "Good night you two." He gave Hermionie a kiss on the cheek and walked back up to the entrance.

"Remember Ron." Draco stopped and mouthed the rest." Keep Harry away." Ron nodded and turned to Hermionie.

"What's going on Everything is so fucked up!" Hermionie looked at him with teary eyes.

"I know Ron. So far the first month of Sixth year , You've died and Harry and i went back to save you. I tried to kill myself. Harry tried to kill himself. Draco loves me . Harry loved me and all on top of that I'm trying to study for NEWTS ."Hermionie said in one big breath.

"I died? You tried to kill yourself? Harry did to? Your studying for NEWTS?!."

This was all too much for Ron to handle.

"Ron I need to go back to the common room. Do you want to finish this conversation there?" Ron nodded and they hurried up to the castle.

"Corn Flake." Ron said as the fat lady swung open. Hermionie rushed up to her dorm.

"Be right back ." Hermionie said while running. She returned two minutes later with two flasks . She was also now changed into her night clothes.

"Ron. I want to be fully honest with you and i want you to be fully honest with me. So I will take the Vertasium Potion and then you will ask me anything you want okay? Then vise-versa. " Ron nodded. Hermionie undid the lid of her flask and drank slowly.

"Okay Question number one. Did you ever like me?"

"Yes." Hermionie said as she some what blushed.

"Question two. Who do you like?"

"I don't know." Hermionie replied.

"You're supposed to be truthful."

"I Am! You can't lie with this potion Ronald." He nodded at her explination.

"Question three. Are you going out with Draco?"

"I think so. I'm not sure." Hermionie looked worried at this question.

"Question four. Why didn't you and Harry tell me?" Hermionie looked down.

"Ron, We love you. We didn't want to hurt your feelings. Harry got this crazy idea you liked me." Ron blushed. "We didn't want to get into a huge fight but i guess .. Well we did. Okay Ron it's your turn."

Ron looked hesitentally at the bottle then glanced at Hermionie. 'I can do this' He thought. He slowly drank the potion hopeing Hermionie wouldn't ask him any of the questions that he asked her.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes." Ron didn't blush. He knew this was coming. Hermionie asked Ron a few more questions before she started to yawn.

"Well Ron, I'm off to bed."

"Night."

"Night." Hermionie and Ron both went there separate way's.

Hermionie had waken up to Hedwing sitting on her chest nibbling at her cheek.

"Oh, What do you want?" Hermionie mumbled not opening her eyes. The owl kept on nibbling her.

"Fine!" Hermionie opened her eyes and took the parchment off her leg and watched her fly out. Hermionie turned her head to look at the clock. 12:51 'Well i missed lunch' she thought.

Hermionie sat up and unrolled the letter.

__

Dear Hermionie.

Meet me in Fluffy's old room at 1:00 Pm

Harry

'Short, and sweet' Hermionie thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Hermionie got up taking her time. She went to the shower, got dressed, straightened her hair with her wand and put on a small amount of make-up.

Hermionie looked at her clock before she left. 1:13 Pm.

She didn't care if she was late.

The common room was empty. 'Most of them are probably sleeping.' thought Hermionie. Hermionie exited the common room only to find a blond(A/n: and fucking sexy) boy sitting there.

"Hermionie! I'm so glad your here." Hermionie gave him a weird look and bent down and kissed his cheek.

"What do you mean?" Hermionie said looking a little more then confused.

"Well I've been waiting here since" Draco looked at his watch " 9:30Am."

"Wow..Sorry.. Over slept." Hermionie said looked embarresed.

"Draco I got a message from Harry he wants to meet me . I'm about 20 minutes late now."

"Hermionie you can't go."

"I need to, I'll be back ."

"Hermionie we need to talk. Can we go get Ron?" Draco asked with pleading eyes.

"Ohh fine." Hermionie looked upset. She didn't really care that she wouldn't be going to see Harry. But she wanted to know what he wanted to see her for.

"I'm going to tell you two everything." Draco continued. "Everything.."'

__

Longer chapter for ya's


	25. Chapter 24 What Voldemort Really wanted

****

Chapter 24 What Voldemort really wanted

Hey guy's sorry i know my story has been suckin lately... My friend Gemma keeps calling me messed up:P But thanks for all the nice reviews. :D i think my story is suckin now.. but ohh well. Im sorta thinkin i scared off all the people that read my story before cause i havnt seen a review from them in a while

Lord Nosferatu Um,, I don't know what to say.. if thats a complement or not.. so im just gona nod and smile :D

Katrina

Hermionie and Draco entered the common room yet again.

"Draco can you go up and wake Ron? He's on the 6th floor third room to the right." Hermionie said with a smile.

"Wow, You know where his room is very well." Draco said with a smirk " Where are you going? Im sure Weas--Ron wont be too happy if i wake him up."

Hermionie let out a giggle.

"You'll be fine." She said as she ran up to her dorm. Hermionie bolted into her room and over to find her bag. ' Where is it?' she thought frantically.

Hermionie ran over to look under her bed ' There you are!' she smirked as she found her bag . She opened her bag up and grabbed a flask of vertasium. Hermionie was about to stand up when a shiney flicker caught her eye. She put her hand under he bed and grabbed it.

It was the necklace Harry gave to her. No seperated into two parts .

" Repairo!" Hermionie tried again. It was really beautiful. 'I guess theres nothing more i can do' Hermionie thought with a feeling of sadness. ' Can't do anything for this nor can i do anything for Harry and my broken relationship'. A single tear ran down Hermionie's face.

The dorm door opened slightly.

"Hermionie?" Draco asked. Hermionie turned around with a multipule tears running down her face now. Draco walked over to her an kneeled down beside her pulling her into him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she nuzzled her head into Draco's chest.

"I was just thinking about whats been happening lately." Draco wiped a tear from her face.

"It's gona be okay Hermionie, I'm going to explain to you and Ron. You want to come down?" Hermionie nodded and got up. Draco did the same . His arm wrapped around her waist. They headed down the stairs to see Ron and Harry talking.

Draco's eyes went wide.

"Hermionie can you go back up stairs for a minute?" Draco asked in a pleading manor.

"Im fine Draco." She said in a sturdy voice. He nodded. He continued to walk down the stairs as Hermionie stood her ground where he left her. He could see she had a grip on her wand encase any trouble started.

"Potter i'm warning you for your own good stay away from Karie. She's bad news. This is Voldemort's plan!" Draco gave Harry a hard stare.

"Draco, She told me everything. The whole plan with you and Hermionie. She's the good one. I know it all. You're trying to get to Ron and Hermionie and it's working i can tell. What were you guy's doing? Shagging i assume. Don't think you can fool me Malfoy." Draco's mouth hung open.

"I'm not the bad one Potter!" Draco said as Hermionie came running to Draco's side.

"Wow, What a little whore. She follows you around every where." Harry gave her a cold look. Hermionie looked deeply hurt and Ron walked over too Hermionie.

"She's not a whore! We were not shagging for your information if it is any of your business." Draco informed Harry.

"Draco drink this." Hermionie said handing him the flask. Draco looked hesitent. But he trusted Hermionie. He undid the lid and raised it to his lips. He drank it all.

"Okay that means we have about 10 minutes. Okay Draco... What the hell is going on??" Hermionie asked.

"Okay.. Karie's Father is one of the major death eaters. They moved around where Potter lives. This is Voldemorts Plan to get to you three. He has a theory if he breaks you three up he can pick you off one by one. There fore making you hate each other. My father wanted me to make Hermionie think i fell in love with her so then i could get into her brain and make her think potters bad. In the process that would make potter jelose because well any one can see he had the hots for Hermionie. Since Ron also has the hot's for Hermionie he would also feel excluded. There fore making the trio break apart. Then Karie Went after Potter and well her father was ordered by Voldemort to get her too. That leaves Ron alone and lonely. The trio is no more. Then Voldemort would be able to go after Ron . Making him feel good. Giving him a new life... Not for the better in my opinon but still . Then it Potter and Hermionie would be hurt. And well yous would well according to Voldemort you'd grow further apart both blaming yourselfs for what happened . So then the last part of Voldemorts plan would be to kill Hermionie and Recruit Harry." Draco said breathlessly.

The group looked shocked including Harry.

"Ohh yea, And all the Helloween ball I was talking to Karie at the drink table and she said she was going to slip a love potion in your drink. I guess she was sucsesful thou considering you made out with the skank." Draco contunied. Hermionie was about to cry.

"Do you even like me Draco?! Or was that part of the plan?" Hermionie said barely audible. Draco looked into her eyes.

"I like you alot Hermionie." Harry's mouth was still hanging open as was Ron's from the whole explination. Hermionie half smiled. She believed him.

"I don't believe you Malfoy your just like your death eater of a father! " Harry screamed.

"Harry! He can't lie I made the potion myself and we all know I didn't screw it up!" Hermionie tried to convince him.

"Ohh no Karie probably put the imperius curse on him!" Draco said to Hermionie and Ron.

"Your his little whore Hermionie, For all i know, You probably put water in the fla-" Harry was inturupted by Draco's hand punching him in the stomach.

"She is not a whore you bastard!" He yelled.

Harry looked up still holding his stomach and raised his wand to Draco....

__

He he he....


	26. Chapter 25 Dirty Deed's Done Dirt Cheap

****

Chapter 25 Dirty deeds done dirt cheep

__

so.... Monkey's are sooo coool!!!!!!!!!!Im hypppeerrrrrrrrrrrr And happy:D i duno why. I was just about to post this chap when i found out that MY FUCKIN STORY WAS TAKEN OFF AND MY ACCOUNT FROZEN!! IT's Really pissin me off! Well i guess by the time this gets up and running you will be able to read like 7 new chapters

Katrina.

"Go ahead Potter, Do your worst. I mean, You'll be the same boy you are now. You won't be any greater or anything. Kill me for all i care!" Draco had a straight face as he egged on Harry. Hermionie was in tears. Ron had his mouth still hanging open.

"Harry please--"

"Shut up you filthy little mudblood!" Harry interupted. Hermionie looked down at him . She had so many emotions running lose. Pain, hurt, surprise, sadness, betrayle. Those were some of the many emotions. Draco's eyes went cold as he looked at Hermionie .

"CRUCIO!" Draco yelled at Harry. Hermionie screamed as she heard those words. Harry fell to the ground yelling. She was scared Ron wanted it to stop.

"Draco stop please!" Hermionie pleaded as she watched Harry lay on the ground yelling.

"Hermionie he deserves all of this. He needs to learn a little respect."

"Please Draco, Do it for me, Just stop it please!" Hermionie was now hysterical.

Draco lowered his wand stopping the spell. Ron jumped down at Harry side.

"Harry you okay?" Ron asked as he turned him over. Harry mumbled something.

"Don't ever say anything bad about her ever again Potter. This is a warning. Next time. It WILL be the killing curse if you ever so much call her or harm a hair on her head ever AGAIN!" Draco said as he looked down at Harry in discust.

"Ohh and Ron, The Crucio Curse crossed out the imperius curse so you won't have to worry about keeping him away now. And thank you for doing that before." Ron was shocked. Draco Malfoy just thanked him. What is happening! Ron nodded and some what smiled he was amazed at what happened. " Hemionie I'm going to go now . Before Potter makes me do something i'll regret. You wanna come?" Draco asked as he gentally took Hermionie's hand.

"Um, I'm just going to stay here for a bit, I'll see you soon thou." Draco nodded and pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Draco slowly let go of Hermionie and headed out through the portrait. Harry looked up dazed and confused. He wanted to be alone right now to figure out what was going on.

"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked as he helped Harry up. Hermionie didn't say a word she just gave him a sad look. Harry mumbled something and walked up to his dorm. Ron following from afar.

"I'll go see what's going on Hermionie." Ron stated.

Hermionie after waiting for 32 minutes finally decided to head down and see what everyone was up to. She was so sick of her life , So sick of everything. Hermionie didn't feel hungry so she decided to go for a little walk. After what seemed like forever Hermionie finally arrived at the front doors beside the great hall. She peered in and looked at all the happy people eating.

'Why can't i have one of there life's?' Hermionie asked herself. She noticed something strange, Professer Dumbledor was not in the middle of the teachers table, Nor was he there at all. He also noticed Professer Snape coming out of the great all with a look of sadness on his face. Hermionie was about to go outside until she seen Draco trailing closely behind Snape.

"Draco whats-" Hermionie stopped abruptly as she got a cold stare from Snape.

"Miss Granger, Please keep your nose out of Mr. Malfoys business." Snape said coldly. Hermionie stood there speechless and she watched Draco walk away with Snape.

Hermione was wondering what Draco did. Hermionie was out side for about two hours just sitting by the lake. It was now 8:21Pm. She still was thinking about what had happened when a cold shiver rushed up her spine. Hermionie picked up her pace as she walked up to the castle.

Hermionie started heading up the first flight of stairs when she saw Draco heading down the stairs holding a letter.

"Draco!" Hermionie said as she walked over to him. He ignored her and kept walking.

"Draco?" Hermionie said starting to get worried.

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to talk." He said coldly.

"Draco, I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened..."Hermionie stopped as he looked up at her with a cold look in his eyes.

"It is none of your business." Draco said as he reached the bottom of the stairs and headed in the direction for the dungeons. Hermionie ran infront of Draco.

"I want to know what's wrong, I'm your girlfriend. Were supposed to talk." Hermionie smiled .

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." Draco yelled as he pushed Hermionie aside , She fell and hit the ground . Hermionie looked at Draco walking away. Tears ran freely down her face.

Hermionie was so upset. She just sit there crying. She looked up as she noticed something red-a letter, floating infront of her. It burst open.

__

"I never loved you . You filthy little mudblood. You where nothing more to me then a little play toy." Draco's Voice yelled from the Howler.

Hermionie broke down and started crying into her hands , Yet again. Someone sat down beside her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Their body was warm, comforting. She leaned her head into their chest and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

__

Hey sorry for the long wait for this chap i'v just been so busy, Anyways i wont be back till monday cause im going camping, Ciao


	27. Chapter 26 Truce for Two

****

Chapter 26 Truce for Two

__

He guy's i wrote this a while ago, im just typing it up.

Hermionie looked up to see Harry was the one who was holding her.

"Wha..."Hermionie started.

"Sh... It's okay, I talked to Ron. Everything's okay." Harry said as he tried to calm her sobs.

"What's going on with you Harry?"

"I don't know."

"It just couldn't be the imperiouse curse. I mean, you can with stand that." Harry looked down at Hermionie.

"I know, Whatever it was ,was strong. Didn't Malfoy say something about a potion?" Hermionie looked down at her hands and new tear's formed.

"Hermionie, I'm sorry, I heard the whole fight you two had." Once Harry said this Hermionie barried her head back into her hands.

"Hermionie, I'm sorry for whatever I did! I couldn't control it!" Harry looked down at her again and sighed.

"Harry do you remember the Halloween ball?" Hermionie asked .

"Hermionie i was feeling weird, I was hurt, Jealose. I know it was wrong but i just felt I needed to get back at you. And well once Karie came back with our drinks, well I sorta blacked out. I don't remember a thing. Well, except for waking up on the common room floor." Harry paused for a second.

"Hermionie, I'm REALLY sorry!"Hermionie sadly looked up at him.

"I am too." Hermionie said as she stood up and looked in the direction of the dungeon.

"I am truly sorry Harry, And thank you."Hermionie slowly began to head to the dungeons. Harry was still sitting on the ground with a confused look on his face, Yet Hermionie could see sadness too.

Hermionie headed down the stair's after Draco, She was going to find out what was wrong with him even if it killed her, Even when she was dating Draco she loved Harry deeply.

'Ugh why didn't i just stay with him!?' Hermionie whined out loud.

"Aww little miss mudblood is all lost with out Drakie." Pansy shrieked. Hermionie didn't notice Pansy was there until she was talking.

"Ohh Pansy for Merlin's Sake. Shove that big broom of yours up your ass! I'm not in the mood!" Pansy smirked. You could tell she was some what offended.

"Aww Mudblood... You're just upset because Drakies leaving and he's not going to be here to protect you!" Pansy laughed.

"Protect me? I don't nee anyone to protect me from your sorry ass..Wait! What do you mean he's leaving!" Hermionie said with a look of confusion.

"Goyle, Crabbe ! Over here!" Pansy yelled down the corridor. Hermionie turned around to see two big built kids standing there looking stupid. A look of fear leaped across Hermionie's face. They stumbled over to where the two girl's stood they stood behind Hermionie.

"Leave me alone!" Hermionie yelled. A portrait of a dead lion being bitten by a snake flew open. Draco and Karie walked out.

"Karie, Leave me alone." He yelled. she ignored him none the less. Karie looked up and saw Crabbe , Goyle and Pansy standing around Hermionie. Once Draco looked up at the scene his eyes went narrow and cold.

"Pussy, or Pansy, Leave her alone. Crabbe Goyle, Back off you already tried to-" Karie smirked, She knew what he was going to say." rape her So fuck off. Draco walked past thinking they would back off after that and headed up the stairs. Once he was out of sight Karie joined the circle and held up her wand to Hermionie's forehead. Hermionie grabbed her wand - But not quick enough.

"Crucio!" Karie yelled. Hermionie fell to the ground in pain, She lay there screaming and twitching in pain.

The four of them stood there laughing watching her attempt to get up or move. She couldn't resist the pain, It was no use.

"STUPLEFY!" Two voices yelled.

' Ron, Harry thank God!' Hermionie thought. Tear's of pain rolled from her eyes. She no longer could hear laughing. Hermionie felt her self being turned over. Some one was trying to be gental with her ' Harry' she thought.

"Potter , Take her from here- Her pulse is fast but she is okay."

"D---ra--co??" Hermionie asked.

"Good bye Hermionie, Be careful." Draco stood up and walked away.

"Wait..." Hermionie pulled herself up into standing position; she started to fall when Draco went running back to hold her up.

"What is it?" Draco asked quietly.

"you.. said.. you.. liked... me ... and .. why are you... leaving now.....you cared so much.. for me and.." Hermionie burst out in tears.

"Hermionie! I do love you, believe me but I just have a lot of problems. Hermionie i want to be with you, but you would be in a lot of danger, Go with Potter he can keep you safe. I can't. Please he loves you. Don't make him suffer. I'll send you an owl explaining everything I promise." Draco looked deep into her eyes. She nodded.

"Good bye Hermionie." Draco said as he pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She watched him walk over to Harry.

"Truce Potter. Take care of her." Harry had a look of utter shock on his face.

"I don't trust you." Harry stated.

"Potter that's the past. Just trust me. Do it for Hermionie." Harry was reluctant to shake Draco's hand but he did it for Hermionie. Harry would do anything for Hermionie. She ment the world to him. Once Draco was out of site he decided it was time to go.

"Hey, We gotta go before Snape comes." Hermionie nodded and started to limp over to Harry. Hermionie felt a pain in her leg.

"This won't do." Harry said as he walked over to her and swooped her up in his arms.

"I love you Hermionie." Harry whispered in her ear. "If you want some time or space i will give it to you.. or if you don't want to be with me... well i just want you to be happy."

" Harry ....."

__

Who made the cliff hang ? Who who who who! I'm bored- cheesy i know:P


	28. Chapter 27 Letters, Love and Longing

****

Chapter 27 Letters, Love and Longing

__

Wow, I'm so happy right now!! I love the few reviews i had last time i had 40 reviews by the 25th chap.... then they froze it. Meh,

Katrina.

"Harry I just need some time." Harry nodded and smiled at her, He carried her all the way up to the common room.

"Lemon Lime Ton-Tongue toffes." Harry said to the Fat Lady. She looked up sleepily and opened. Fred and George were making up for leaving in Harry's fifth year by staying an extra year. They gladly accepted , Considering Umbridge was gone. Fred and George were so happy Dumbledor offered them to stay that they sent him a free gift basket filled with every joke and candy they ever made. Dumbledor thought it was great fun.

Harry stepped thru the portrait with Hermionie in his arms. It was nearly 10:30 at night. The common room only consisted of 2 first years , Fred ,George and Ron.

Fred and Ron waved Harry over.

"Harry mate, We've been waiting for you since 10:00Pm!" Ron said excitedly "Holy Merlin!" Ron added and he took a glance at Hermionie." What happened to her?" Ron asked as he took Hermionie's hand.

"I'll tell you later, right now i need to take her to her room." They nodded and watched Harry summon his broom with his wand. Harry quickly mounted it with Hermionie in his arms and fly up to her room. (_A/n:Sorry i guess i didn;t explain this. The girl's stair case is protected so any boys can't get up)_

Harry flew up and stopped right in front of her door.

He decided to knock just encase Hermionie's room mates weren't decent.

"Who is it?" The pleasent voice of Lavender Brown called. Before Harry could answer the door flung open reveiling a very pink Lavender Brown. She was wearing pink PJ pants with little pigs on them and a pink tank top saying 'spoiled.'

"Harry?" Lavender said confused. He mouth fell open as she looked at Hermionie.

"MIONIE!"(_A/N: I still hate the nicknames.)_

"What happened to her?" Parvati asked as she emerged from behind Lavender.

Harry pushed through them.

"Which bed is hers?" He asked softly trying not to wake her.

Lav pointed to the neatest bed, Harry pulled up the covers and laid her carefully. Harry glanced around her bed. Her night table was full of different things. Yet it was still organized.

Harry saw a picture of Ron, Hermionie and Harry laughing together. He also noticed two books entitled :_ 'Animugus Training 101' _and _'Animugus Training volume 12' _ There was a tube a cherry flavoured lip gloss but the thing that stole Harry's attention was the necklace he gave Hermionie, But it was jaggedly split down the middle . Harry picked it up and looked at it.

'The love that was there was replaced by hurt, All because Harry potter is a flirt!'

Harry threw it down, It dropped on the floor he didn't notice. Harry bent down and gave Hermionie a kiss on the forehead "Night , Love you."

'why did i have to look at that!' Harry mentally slapped himself. Harry headed back down stairs .All the first years were now in bed. Harry went and sat in the empty chair in the middle of the twins.

"Okay what is it?" Harry asked as he yawned.

"Quidditch you git!"

"What about it? I'm not on the team remember? i remember it just like yesterday." Harry cleared his throat "So i really think i will have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again." Harry said in a sickly sweet girly voice.

"Ban us!" George mimicked remembering Harry's strangely distant voice.

"Yes, Mr.Potter, I think a life long ban ought to do the trick." Harry couldn't finish all of them burst out laughing.

"Well Harry," George started as they all settled down.

"We are,"

"And so are you.

"Ohh and do you want to tell him the good news or should I?" Fred asked.

"We both can."

"Your captain!" Fred and George finished as they said it together.

"Whaat?!"

"You heard us!"(_a/n:Are fred and George supposed to be in school?)_

"Ohh and we held tryouts today, Ron's on the team too! Everyone voted. They want you as captain!"

"I'm not taking it, I mean I'm happy and all but I don't want it. Ron you have it, I know you want it! You deserve it, I get everything you want." Ron had a wide look on his face.

"Harry he's new on the tea-" Fred started.

"I don't care. He deserves it. I can't deal with it okay? If you won't let him be captain then i will have to resign."

"THANKS HARRY!" Ron yelled as he got up and jumped around. "Harry!Thank!You!So!Much!" They all laughed.

"No problem Ron."

"Harry our first match is on November 20th thou! There's no way he can get us ready in--"

"Guy's stop! Have some faith in your brother. With him as captain we can win!"

"Fine, We are wiped thou night you two." The twins replied together.

"Night" Harry replied as he watched Ron run around him.

"Thanks so much Harry! If i wasn't straight- I'd so make out with you right now!"

"Eww Ron, Gross!" They both laughed.

"Ohh what happened to Hermionie?" Ron asked settling down and looking worried.

Harry told him everything that happened.

After about 20 minutes of explaining Harry and Ron headed to bed.

Hermionie awoke the next morning to a tapping at her window. She looked up sleepily and seen a dark black eagle. Hermionie was confused about how she got in her bed but didn't think anything of it. Hermionie walked over to her window and opened it. The sun was just getting up when the eagle flew onto her shoulder and dug its long talons into her arm causing her to kneel in pain. The bird held out it's leg for Hermionie to take the letter. The bird flew off her shoulder and sat on the window sill. Hermionie gripped her shoulder and walked to the bed to read her letter. 'It's from Draco!' Hermionie thought as she opened it and a single piece of parchment fell out onto her lap. Hermionie began to read.

__

Dear Hermionie,

I hope your okay, I also hope you understand that we can't be together. Well if you don't understand i'm going to explain it to you. My father was killed last night. Hermionie gasped._ Not that it's a bad thing, I hated the Bastard. But last night he was killed and now i'm helping my mom move into a Muggle Witness Protection Program._

I should be back in school in a week or so if all goes well.

The ministry thought it would be best not to say anything to anyone. But I have never been one to follow the rules. Now that my father is dead, Voldemort is coming after me so i can't be with you. He would try to kill anyone close to me. Voldemort made my Dad make a promise, That when my dad died he would get me as a servant.

So mom and i are thinking maybe Voldemort killed my dad to get someone younger. Potter loves you and he was with you before i interfeared. Hermionie your still going to be my best and as of now only friend. I will try if you want to get along with Potter and i actually don't mind Ron.

He's sorta a nice guy. Some what stupid but nice. Now that he's dead Hermionie i can be friends with who i want. He has no control! I also need to warn you. Stay AWAY from Karie, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Stay with Potter and Ron at all times! Hermionie believe me when i say you are in danger. Get back together with P--Harry, He loves you.

Good bye Hermionie

Write back soon, With love

Draco

Hermionie finished the letter her eye's trimmed with tears. Hermionie felt so bad for Draco.

__

Dear Draco,

I'm so sorry . I will be careful as long as you will be. I hope they will get along with you. I really hope you can come back soon, i miss you, dearly! It's good to hear they are protecting you in the program,

I miss you

Love Hermionie (A/N Just hit 60 pages!)

Hermionie attatched the letter to the bird and watched it fly away. She looked at her clock 5:59Am, She groaned. Hermionie headed for the shower. 6 minutes later she emerged from a foggy bathroom. She looked into the mirror. 'Hmm today, I'm going to dress to impress!' She smiled to herself. She brushed and flossed her teeth and applied some mascara, eye liner and some cherry flavoured lip gloss.Hermionie took her almost dried hair out of the towel and pulled out her wand.

"Flatonsenorise!" Hermionie said firmly. Her hair magically became straight (magic who would have thought). She smiled. Hermionie went back into her room and got dressed the girls were still sleeping soundly. Hermionie went to put on her tie when she noticed her necklace lying on the floor beside her bed. She picked it up it was no longer broken. Hermionie turned it around and read the inscription '_i love you with all my heart Hermionie, I'd do anything for you. Love Harry James Potter.'_ Hermionie let out a squeel of excitement. Hermionie finished getting ready in two minutes,

Hermionie rushed up to the boys dorm. She didn't knock it was to early for them to be up. Hell it was to early for anyone to be up. She slowly opened the door and peered in. Everyone was pasted out. She held her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. Ron was half way on his bed. His head was dangling six inches above the ground and he was snoring loudly. The three other boy's on the other hand were sleeping on their beds.... Normally.

Hermionie tip toed over to Harry's bed. She sat beside him and started to stroke his cheek, He started to move. He looked so peaceful. Hermionie heard him mumble something-he was awake. She leaned down and brushed her lips with his.

"Eww Ron!" Harry mumbled something. His eye's shot open. "Whaa.." She put her finger to his lips.

"Ron eh? Some kinky fantisie?I don't want to know." Hermionie joked.

"What a great surprise."

"Even if i'm not Ron?" Hermionie bent down and playfully kissed him again.

"Harry, I thought it over... It's up to you now." Harry gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?

"If you promise me one thing, I'll be yours." Hermionie said slyly.

"A pony?" Harry joked. "What is it really?" Harry asked in the same tone.

__

Long chap, Some what of a cliffie.


	29. Chapter 28 A Promise Of Gold

****

Chapter 28 A Promise Of Gold

Hey guy's , Last chap was a long one eh? Anyway, Does anyone like how the story is going? I know it's a tad out of character but- NOone can put them in the characters J.K Rowling does. I mean sure we can borrow names but deep down they arnt the same characters(Omg that was me trying to be seriouse ha ha ha ha omg thats horirible. Cheese fest!)

Katrina.

"That you, and Ron will be civil towards Draco. And maybe even be his friend. I'm his only friend."

"I wonder why!" Harry argued.

"Fine, I take it you don't want-"

"Hermionie I'll do it because i love you so much." Hermionie spotted a bit of resentfulness in his voice , but she ignored it.

"Draco sent me a letter."

"and?"

"His father died."

"by wha-"

"Voldemort probably."

"Oh."

"So are you going to get ready Harry?" She asked sweetly.

"Anything for you." Harry said getting off his bed(A/n:In just his boxers MmM)

and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Harry put his hand under Hermiones chin making her look up at him.

"I love you Sweetie."

"I love you two Harry."

"Hermionie you fixed it?" Harry asked in shock as he picked up her intwined heart necklace.

"No, I thought it just well... Fixed itself. Wait... How did you know it was broken?"

"Last night, I took you up to your room and it was broken." Hermionie smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Harry leaned in again and kissed her on the cheek. Harry had his shower and got dressed slowly but surely.

"God, boy's take so long to get dressed!" Hermione told him Harry laughed.

Harry and Hermione were heading out hand and hand of the boys room when it let out a load _BANG_. Hermione screamed and barried her self into Harry. He was laughing as he pulled her in tighter. The three sleeping boy's shot up.

"7:00am wake up call Hermione." Harry laughed so did the three sleepy boys. Hermione's hand was over her chest and she was breathing hard.

" Hermione , It's okay." Harry laughed.

"Harry..."

"Yea?"

"Remind me never ever to come into your room in the morning ever again!" all the boy's laughed at Hermione. She was surprised when she looked up to see all the boys laughing at her and watching her and Harry.

"Oh.. Hey guy's." Hermione said blushing.

"Hey" Dean and Seamus said as they pulled up the covers to their chins.

"Hey Ron"

"Hey, You feeling better?." Ron asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yea, Much better thanks." Hermionie smiled at them.

"Well, See you guy's at breakfast I'm starved." Harry said breaking the 3 minute silence.

"Bye" They all said as they got up and headed to the bathroom. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waste and headed out and down to breakfast.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"Yea mom?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Draco said as his mom poured him some water.

"Sweetie , are you sure there's nothing botherin-"

"Mom, I'm FINE"

"Okay," She said looking distracted and dazed.

"So when are the mover's coming mom?" Draco asked as he took a sip of his water.

"They should be here any minute now." Draco nodded.

"Where are we moving to?"

"It's a small place about 20 minutes outside of main London."

"I see , What's our house like mom?"

"Well, It's huge. A tad bigger then our manor. It's a small nieghborhood. There's only three other Mansions surrounding ours. The Granger's are old friend's of mine, your father forbid me to talk to them. Your Father hated them very much" Draco was in shock his jaw was practically on the ground. ' could it be Hermione?!' Draco wondered.

"And theres two other Family's- I don't know them thou. Draco you might want to shut your mouth hunnie, your collecting flys."

"Mom, do the Grangers have kids?"

"Ohh i don't think that Kayla would ever have kid's she was such a Party animal. But I guess.. Anything is possible. I haven't wrote to her in ages , about 16 years. Ohh why Draco? Looking for a girlfriend." His mother winked.

"n...o" Draco was so full of happiness but then it was drained when she said that she probably didn't have kids.

__

Ding Dong echoed through the house.

"Come in " Narcissa yelled. People in bright orange suit's come bustling through the door.

"Hello Ms Malfoy, Beautiful day"

"Hello, It's Ms Black." She said with a smile.

"Sorry bout that."

"Not a problem."

"Mom you changed your name back?" Draco asked as the men started moving the magically packed boxes.

"Yes i did, Malfoy gave the _hey im a death eater _impression." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Come on big man, We got to get heading over to our new home."

"I'm glad to be leaving here."

"Me to."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come on you two! We are going to be late for Potions!"

"Hermione love, We JUST ate . Give us a break!" Ron mimicked the sweet voice Harry always gave her.

"He's right baby, Slow down. We have 4 minutes!" Harry told her.

"Fine, You two be late for potions. If you didn't notice we are on the seventh floor and we need to get to the dungeons , Am i the only one that sees a problem here? Why couldn't you two just bring your bags down to breakfast? Fine, Be late!" Hermione hollard as she desended down two more flights of stairs.

"Wait!" Harry pleaded , but Hermione was already down 4 flights of stairs when they reached the first one.

Ron and Harry reached the Potions class room just 10 seconds after the bell rang. Hermione was sitting in the back right corner of the class room far away from Karie, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

'I forgot to stay with them!' Hermione sighed and mentally slapped herself.

"Potter, Weasley Detention tonight at 7 Pm sharp and 20 point FROM Gryfindor."

Snape said with a cold hearted look and a smirk. All the Gryfindors groaned.

'Oh no, How can i stay with them when they have a dete--'

"Professer, They are only 10 seconds late, For God's sake!" Hermionie regretted every word .

"Well Miss Know it all Granger you can join them then!" Snape said with utter cold delight in his face.

"She's not a Know it all you fu-"

"MR. Potter! Watch your mouth. For your stupidness to argue with a teacher. And because I just don't like how you think you can do and get away with every thing since your little Famous Harry Potter 50 points FROM Gryfindor!. It makes me sick how you get away with so much." All the Slytherin's Were whispering to their friends and silently laughing.

"Don't be just stand there BEING stupid, Take your seats!" Snape yelled.

The two boy's sat on either side of Hermione.

"Mione (a/n still hate the nicks.) Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let my two best friends spend deten-"

"MISS GRANGER TWO WEEKS DETENTION! AND 20 POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR!" Snape said getting irratated.

After Snape's attention was else where Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I'm sorry baby." Harry whispered in her ear.

"MR.POTTER, WILL YOU TWO LOVER'S PLEASE SHUT UP! YOU CAN JOIN HER FOR THE DETENTIONS! Mr. Weasley, Would you like a Detention too?" Ron shook his head no.

"Very well, Move up here beside Karie, Goyle please move back beside Granger."

"Today we will be making a sleeping Potion. A highly powered sleeping potion. This will contain...." Snape drifted off into talking. Harry sat down at Karies desk moving as far away as he could from her.

"Back with Mudblood I see. It won't last long." Karie hissed. Harry turned to Karie giving her the coldest look he had.

"Will you shut the fuck up Karie? She is not a frigging Mudblood. Why the hell do you hate her so much?"

"MR. POTTER I take it detention doesn't matter to you?"

"No Professer it doesn't , Defending my girlfriend matters to me." Harry said hoping Snape had also heard what Karie said.

"Professer, What do you expect? He's been breaking rules ever since he came here." Pansy told him.

"True miss Parkinson True you are. Potter I shall be talking to Dumbledor tonight about your behaviour. On top of all the points you already lost today. I am taking 20 points for every inturuption thats already happened and that is bound to happen so right now that adds up to... Alot of points from Gryfindor , i'd say at least 200?"

Hermione groaned, And looked at the note Harry had dropped in her lap.

Baby, I'm sorry. If that Bastard lays one finger on you, Tell me.

Love you

Love Harry

Double potions past rather quickly Hermionie had got at least 2 more weeks of detention and Gryfindor had lost All of the house points. Snape had almost got Hermiones little note. Potions was over. Hermione and Harry left hand and hand with Ron walking beside Hermione.

"Okay by the end of that stupid class how many detentions do i have?" Hermionie asked laughing.

"About 6 weeks worth I'm pretty sure." Ron replied.

"Great." Hermione said. Before the trio knew it they had reached the great hall.

"Come on Hermione eat," Harry said in a concerned tone.

"I'm not hungry, i feel sick." Harry felt her forehead.

"Your a little warm sweetie." Harry said rubbing her back.

"24 hour bug hopefully."

"Harry you remind me of Madam Pomfrey some times , the way your acting."

Ron remarked.

"Well if I'm not mistaken. Mr. Quidditch Captain himself was pretty worried about her last night to." Harry said smiling.

"Shut up Harry." Ron mumbled as he blushed.

"Wait, Quidditch Captain? Oh good going Ron, That's great." Hermionie smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione almost dropped her Goblet when a Grey Owl flew on to her shoulder. Hermione detatched the letter and read it.

__

Dear Hermione,

I'm sad to say, your father and I will be gone to Italy for most of the break , checking out new houses. So we were wondering If you want to come and look after the house. Sound's fun huh? Well if you wanted you could have some of your friends over for the Christmas break , Maybe Harry?

I feel bad for him having no one to spend it with. We have some new neighbor's In the house across the street. You know the black stone Mansion? You're father and I can't wait to see you hunny! Just think, No mom or no dad.. Party! We trust you sweetie. Hope your okay. We finished renovating - looks great!

Love you!

Love mom and dad

Hermione sqeeled with excitement as she passed them the letter to read.

"I want you both to come!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I'll gladly come sweetie." Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"That would be great Hermione , But I'd have to ask mom." Hermione nodded to Ron. But then suddenly looked very sad.

"Mione, If I can't go its not the END of the world!"

"It's not that Ron."

"Oh I'm hurt." Ron muttered as he took a bite of his cracker.

"What's wrong then sweetie?" Harry asked as he rubbed her back.

"Draco." Hermione looked down at her plate.

"Invite him Hermione" She looked up at Harry, Her eyes wide in shock.

"But you .. you hate Draco!"

"And I love you!"

"You'd really let me invite him?"

"Hermione, For one - I let you do what you want , When you want. For two- I'd do anything for you. For three- I will even try and get along with him for you. For fo-"

"four, I'm going to S.P.E.W!" Ron interupted. Hermione threw a cracker at him.

"It's S.P.E.W not spew!"

"Hey just speaking my mind Hermione" Ron joked.

"And Harry, That mean's alot to me. Thank you!" Hermione said as she hugged him.

"No problem sweetie!" Harry said as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Guys! I'm trying to eat here." Ron mumbled as he stuffed some steak and kidney pie in his mouth.

"Hmm, 20 minutes... What do you two want to do?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger , Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. May I have a word?" Dumbledor asked softly.

" Um sure." The trio said as they all got up and followed him out. Dumbledor led the trio into the hall.

" It is to my understanding that you three. But mostly you two" He pointed at Harry and Hermione." Have had conflict in potions today?" The three nodded. " And i also heard all the house Points are gone?" The three nodded in shame " and i understand miss Granger that you have 8 weeks detention." Hermione's mouth dropped.

"I didn't think it was that many!" she said in shame.

"Miss Granger, It is okay. I clearly know that you are not one for point taking or Detentions. So there must have been something wrong. I heard everything Professer Snap said. And well Some of it was out of line, Most of it actually. I also understand some conflicts you three have with some of the slytherins. I just wanted to let you three know that: The points have been replaced and your detentions are of no more importance."

"Thank you professer!" They cheered.

"No problem at all. All i ask is that you come to me when something like this happens.

They nodded." I suggest you three go do what you wanted to do for the remainder of the lunch break.

Week's had past since Draco had left. Hermione had not heard from him in a long time. Ron had schedualed a lot of time for Quidditch practise leaving poor Hermione alone in the stands watching them for hours on end. They were piled with home work. November 20th had past. Gryfindor won the match against Ravenclaw. Ron was pumped-Everyone loved him. He had a new girl friend. She was also on the Ravenclaw team. Ron found out he couldn't go to Hermione's house for break because Bill was getting married. He was dissapointed. Hermione didn't think Ron's girlfriend would have liked it if he spent Christmas break with another girl. There hardly was anyone staying over for at Hogwart's for break. So there was no Yule ball.

It was December 14th . The Day the Hogwart's Express came and took the student's home for their breaks. Draco still wasn't back. Hermione was super worried. She tried sending him letters but he didn't reply. Ron was already packed and Ready to go, With Hermione and Harry down in the Common room. Harry and Hermione were cuddling on the couch. They had already ate breakfast. It was 10:32, The Express would be at Hogsmade at 11:00.

"Come on guy's can we go please? You'll have plenty of time to snog at Hermiones house! Come on, I wanted to go to Zonko's before we left!" Ron wined.

"Fine Ronald." Hermione said as Harry and Her got up and headed down stairs.

"Thank you!" Ron yelled in happiness.

The trio reached Hogsmade at 10:55 Am.

"Come on guy's hurry up!" Ron yelled through the crowed.

"Ron we don't have time we only have 11 minutes!" Harry yelled back.

"10 minutes!" Hermione yelled some where in the crowed.

"Come on!" Ron begged.

"No! Ronald Weasley hurry up and get on this train!" Hermione yelled back.

"Fine!" Ron rushed over to them.

Harry , Hermione and a pout-y Ron boarded the train in their normal cart. They settled their selfs in a compartment .

"Wow, I don't remember a year going by this quick!" Hermione said as she played with Harry's messy hair. The boy's agreed. Ron was joined by his girlfriend. Eventually both girl's fell asleep leaving Harry and Ron to talk about upcoming Quidditch matches.

"So Harry you excited?" Ron asked as the train slowed to a stop.

"Are you kidding me mate? I get to spend the whole break with my sweetheart." Harry said as he looked down at her face.

"You really love her don't you?"

"I think she's the one Ron. I really do." (A/N: Cheesy as it sounds u want a sequal thou don't you?)

"Sweetheart?" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Uh huh?" She mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"We are here." Hermione lifted her head and smiled. They grabbed their trunks.

"Ron I'm going to miss you." Hermione said as she gave Ron a tight hug. She could sense some Envy coming from Ron's girlfriend.

"I'm going to miss you more then you think Mione" _Smack _ right in the back of Ron's head.. From his Girlfriend. She stormed out of the cart.

"Ugh, Gotta go, Miss you guy's !" Ron yelled as he ran out of the compartment.

"Bye!" They both yelled. Hermione and Harry both got of the train looking around.

"Where are they?" Hermione said a little worried looking around.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around. Her mouth fell open. Insted of two there was three people.

"Mom , Dad ......................"

__

I'm evil sings It's not who you think. My chaps are gettin longer you likie? lol . So give me your input guys i made a ruff copy but what do you's want me to put into it . I got rid of the red line now when i spell Hermione. And yes i know i was spelling it wrong. Who was the third person??huh huh huh?? Next chap is called 'One Big Happy Family!" by the way this chap is 7 pages long eh?

Love yas!

Katrina


	30. Chapter 29 One Big Happy Family

****

Chapter 28 One Big Happy Family

__

Hey Guy's Do ya like the new chapter's??? I hope so. Well Is my story improving? Or was it better when i was somewhat depressed. Like in 11- on i think . Anyways. Tell me what you like. Hey guy's i know i have horrible spelling. But I have a spelling problem.

"Mom, Dad DRACO!!!"_ (A/n Wouldn't you of thought it was Krum? I would have)_

Hermione ran over and hugged her mom and dad and stood speechless in front of Draco .

"Hey Hermione! I missed you!" Draco said as he pulled Hermione into a tight hug and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I missed you too!"

"Hello Mrs. And Mr. Granger , Hey Draco." Harry said to the group.

"Oh Harry! It's a pleasure to meet you dear, Please call me Kayla" She said as she pulled him in for a short hug.

"Call me Steve." He shook Harry's hand.

"Steve I think we better head home beat the traffic."

"True , Come on guy's the cars this way." Steve directed.

Draco grabbed Hermiones trunk.

"It's okay i got it." Draco smiled.

"I got it it's okay Draco, But thank you."

"I got it." Smiled Draco taking it from her.

"Thanks, So why are you here?" Hermione asked looking at him questionly.

"It's a surprise." Draco grinned.

"So, Draco. Where did you move?" Harry inturupted.

"Some place outside of London." Draco shrugged. Hermione, Harry and Draco finally caught up to her parent's.

"So Harry, Your going to be keeping our little girl company over Christmas?" Mrs. Granger asked as they piled into the car.

"Indeed I am." Harry nodded.

"What happened to Ron?" Mr. Granger asked Hermione.

"He couldn't come." Hermione replied.

"Too bad." They nodded.

The ride to Hermione's home was anything but interesting. The Grangers asked about Harry's and Draco's life's. They finally arrived in a small neighbohood with 4 big mansions. The snow was falling freely over the already covered trees. They pulled into an icy drive way of a beautiful stone house. It was huge. Harry could see where a flower garden used to be. The snow now heavily covered it. Harry could see a stone pathway leading behind the house. There was a little pond at the front - It was froze over. All Harry could say was:

"Wow Hermione." Hermione smiled and her parents laughed.

"I'll be back in a minute." Draco said as he gave Hermione a hand to get out.

"Where are you-" Hermione stared blankly at Draco running across the street to and equally beautiful house. The house Draco was running to had a sign out front.

__

Remax Sold

Hermione stared in shock at her new nieghbors.

" Ohh Harry, Isn't this wonderful?" Hermione asked as she grabbed her trunk from the trunk.

"Yea it's great." Harry said as he pulled Hedwig out of the backseat.

"So are you two coming in or what?" Mrs. Granger asked brushing the snow out of her hair while standing in the door way.

"Yes mummy, coming." Hermione squeeled as she shut the trunk and headed into her house. Harry was on her trail with Hedwig and his trunk.

"Harry, Hermione , Drop your trunk Alfred will take it up to your rooms. Hermione go show Harry his room."

"Wait Alfred?" Hermione asked." Didn't he quit because of his wife?"

"Yes, but she's getting better now. But he's going home in 2 day's to be with her for the holidays." Hermione's mom finished.

"Alfred?"

"Butler." Hermione replied and her mom walked away.

"Hermione, You never told me you were filthy rich!"

"I didn't think it mattered."

"It doesn't but still. What else don't I know about Famous Hermione Granger?"

"A lot more then you think."

"Are you going to enlighten me?" Harry asked raising his eye brow. Hermione gave him a flirtasiouse look.

"Sooner then you think Mr. Potter." Hermione said as she ran up the stairs brushing the snow out of her hair. Harry was about half way up the stairs.

"Harry , I'll be out in a minute. Your room's on the left of my room."

"And which one is your room?" Harry asked .

"The one with the cat door." Harry burst out laughing. All he could say between laughter was " Cat door!" Harry collapsed on the floor. Mr. Granger walked by the stairs to see Hermione at the top and Harry collapsed on the floor laughing in the middle of the stairs.

"Cat door?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yea, _laugh _How did you _laugh_ know?" Harry said between burst of laughter.

"Every one laughs at it. Her idea really. " Mr. Granger said and left with a little bit of laughter himself.

Harry, After 5 minutes got up and headed to his room. Harry opened the door and was horrified. The room was totally pink. Light pink. Bright pink. Dark pink. Black pink. Blue pink every shade of pink. Everything was pink. EVERY thing.

"Harry I said to the left of my room not across the hall."

"So this.. this.. this... room isn't mine?" Harry said still horrified not taking his eyes off the pinkness.

"Sorry, to pop your bubble."

"Harry come on I'll take you to your room." Hermione said as she took his hand.

"Here Harry" she said as she walked two steps across the hall. Harry stuck his tongue out. "Here's a very special room for a very special boy." Harry twisted the door handle and was amazed. Not a spot of pink to his delight. His room was huge. The carpet was blue and felt like velvet. He had a HUGE king bed that had yellow and red drapes around it. It had an oak desk over in the corner . It had two doors the two walls, There was also a balcony with red curtains. Hedwigs cage was on the corner of the desk and his trunk at the foot of his bed. Harry noticed a bunch of posters on his blue walls. Posters of play's movies and bands Harry suspected. Harry also had a armour which was open and he could see it contained a T.V inside along with Dvd's and game systems along with games.

"This is AMAZING." Harry said as he turned to Hermione and swung her around in a tight hug.

The two door's where on the right and left walls of his room.

"Where do they lead to?" Harry asked as he pointed to them.

"The one on the right leads to my room and the one on the left leads to The other guest room."

"Your room eh?" Harry asked with a look of mischief.

" Yes it does." Hermione said with a devilish wink.

"So do I get to see your room?"

"Sure." Hermione walked over to the door on the right and opened it and walked in.

Her room was totally black, with white glittery star's on the walls and roof. Hermione's carpet was totally black velvet with white stars also. But when Harry looked at the carpet he thought he would leave with glitter on him, But it stayed on the carpet. Hermione had everything Harry had in her room but she also had : a computer a CD holder which looked like it had 500 CDs in it. She had a telephone , A lot of Electric gizmo's such as an Ipod a cell phone, A giant Sterio and a little sitting area containing 4 chairs that were zebra print.

There was 5 AC/DC posters, 4 Spiderman 1 and 2 posters, 1 STYX poster, 3 Queen Posters and 1 Linkin Park poster. Her walls were plastered with them. There was also pictures of her, Harry Ron and old friends and family scattered about. _(A/N: Sorry if this chap is a little boring.) _It was getting dark out. It had only turned 7:30 Pm a while ago. But it was still growing darker by the minute.

"Wow , Hermione. Your rooms so so cool!"

"Thanks," Hermione laughed.

"Knock Knock." A male voice called from behind her door.

"Can i come in?" He asked.

"Yes!" Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione, Harry." Draco nodded to Harry .

"Draco!" Hermione squeeled as she ran over and hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you moved across the street from me?"

"Wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did that. You had me worried sick. Didn't return any of my owls." Hermione pouted." Hey let's sit down " Hermione smiled as she pointed at the four chairs.

"Wow, You uh.. Really like black and white? I always would have expected you as a purple or something Hermione." Draco joked.

"Sweetie, Do you have any lights in here? It's pretty dark."

"Oh i suppose I could turn them on." Hermione got up and walked over to her desk grabbing a remote. She pressed the one button and the curtains flung shut.

"Hermione..." Harry felt something soft hit his face.

'Ow!'

The room suddenly became dimly lit. Harry and Draco looked up to see all the Stars on Hermione's celing giving off a dim glow.

"Wow, this is too cool." Draco stated.

"What the hell is this hun?" Harry picked up what had hit him in the face It was a blue elf or something it had red pants , a red hat, a white beard and a blue stubby tail. Draco started laughing.

"It's ugly."

"I have to agree Draco." Harry laughed with him.

"Shut up you too! That's Papa Smurf!" Hermione pouted , Sat down and grabbed the stuffed animal from Harry. Draco and Harry stopped laughing about 3 minutes after that.

"So what's Ac/Dc ? They look pretty normal."

"They are just an awesome band." Hermione said with excitement.

"Is Spiderman a band too?" Draco asked.

"No it's just an Amazing movie!"

" So Draco, Do you want to stay with Harry and I on Christmas break?"

"I take it you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Hermione said a little confused.

"My mom is going to Italy with your parents." Draco stated.

"That's great!"

"Yea, Pretty cool." Said Harry trying to accept Draco.

"HERMIONE PHONE!" Her mom bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!"

"Be right back guy's." Hermione said as she ran out down the stairs.

"Okay," They both said.

"So , How are things?" Harry asked trying to break the silence.

"A lot better then they were. What about you?" Draco asked.

"The same." They both nodded.

"You know, I find it weird.. I mean, Hermione book worm Granger and not a single book in her room." Draco laughed and pointed out.

"True, Very true. Mione's house is amazing." Harry said trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Indeed."

There was about a three minute silence when finally Hermione came walking in. She headed straight for the bathroom. Her head down not looking at either one of them.

"What's Wron-" Hermione slammed the door before Harry could finish.

"Great." Draco said sarcastically when Hermione burst out into tears. Harry went over to the door

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Harry asked in a soft voice . Draco came over and stood beside Harry.

"What Happened Hermione ?" He asked.

"It--Was--Krum-- on---on---on the phone!" Hermione burst out into more tears.

"What's so bad about that?" Draco asked.

"The-- the--stuff he was--- saying --The things he was--- calling me-- the --- the stuff he said he was-- going to do to me and my friends. He was-- yelling at me the whole time--" Harry pushed open the door gentally. Hermione was standing over by her medicine cabnet with was looked like a blade, she quickly hit it before he could see.

"Come sit down and tell us what he told you." Draco told her. She nodded and walked over back to her chair. Harry sat infront of her on the floor.

"What happened Hermione?" Hermione was somewhat settled now.

"He called and asked if i wanted to go to his home for the break. I told him i was spending it with my boy friend and one of my best friends. He freaked out cause when I said I had a boy friend. Well I guess he thought I was his girlfriend. But when he asked me out i said no. Cause well... He was too old and i liked some one else. He still thought i was his girl friend and started calling me a slut and a whore.. Then he started threatining me, Saying he was going to kill who was ever with me and and.." Hermione burst out into tears. Harry grabbed her hand and rubbed it.

"Hermione, Harry and I are here, You have nothing to worrie about."

"Thanks." Hermione sniffed.

"Baby, let's just have fun okay?"

"Yea Hermione , Don't worry about it."

About 45 minutes later reassuring Hermione that she was fine . They finally decided to go do something.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger peeked her head in.

"Yes mom?"

"Your father and I are going to the Chang's tonight. We will be back tommorow morning."

"Okay mom"

"We left money on the table for pizza , You three have fun. Ohh and by the way Draco dear, Your mom wants you home by 11:00Pm."

"Okay thanks."

"Thanks, bye !" They all chanted.

"Ciao, Getting ready for Italion Lingo!" She said as she danced out of Hermione's room.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Around 9:00." Draco replied.

"Thanks." Draco nodded at Harry.

"So what do you guy's want to do?" Hermione asked.

"You pick." They said.

"We could go skinny dipping.." Harry and Draco's mouths fell open in shock.

"Okay Hermione, For one, You've cracked."Draco said.

"For two, it's winter." Harry continued.

"Heating Charm" Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"Your still Cracked!" Draco pointed out.

"I totally agree." Harry said.

"Well if you guy's don't want to join me...I guess i will go by myself " Hermione teased.

"What's gotten into you Hun?"

"I duno, Just want to let loose."

"Loose. Alright." Draco mumbled so no one could hear.

"Still Hermione, Skinny dipping? It's just not Hermione!" Harry stated.

"Harry i told you, I have my secrets."

"Well Harry, So much for Having the girlfriend with the good girl Impression. That's gone to Hell." Draco smirked.

"No kidding" Harry said blankly staring at Hermione.

"I'm going to order the Pizza then. Pepperioni Okay?"

They nodded as they watched her walk out of her room. Once she shut the door they both burst out in laughter.

"Skinny dipping?"

"I wonder what up with Her." Harry said in deep thought.

"Maybe she is just trying to let _loose_?"

"Maybe she's just trying to Impress us?" Harry said.

"Maybe we should push her in then run away- see if she wants to go skinny dipping after she sees how cold it is." Draco joked.

"Let's do it!" Harry laughed. He didn't think he was seriouse about it.

Harry and Draco talked about Hermione's attemp to impress them until.

"I don't believe you two are still babbiling about that! It was just a suggestion." Hermione said as she walked over and sat on Harry's lap.

Draco laughed."So Harry, Should we take her up on the offer?"

"Sure why not." Hermione was now blushing deeply, Both of them could even see it in the deep light.

"Um.. We should uhh... wait until after the Pizza guy comes." She said stuttering .

"Backing out on us sweet heart?" Harry teased.

"No I'm not! I just don't want to go get the pizza from the Pizza guy naked. "

"We will." Harry and Draco said slyly together.

"Fine i'll be right back then!" Hermione said as she got off Harry's lap and went to her closet and grabbed a Bikini that was totally black and had a single pink diamond outline of a flower on the left of her chest.

Hermione Emerged from the bathroom 2 minutes later with a black Ac/Dc towel wrapped around her waist.

"I thought you said skinny dipping?" Draco raised an eye brow.

"We WILL!" Harry could see Hermione wasn't comforatable.

"Hermione, It's okay if you don't want to." Harry said.

"No.. It's okay, It's just snowing outside and I don't want to get sick." Hermione said.

"What about the heati-" Draco was cut off.

"I don't want you to get sick sweetie." Harry said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Fine." Hermione said trying to sound dissapointed.

"We could watch a movie."

"Sounds good ." Harry smiled.

"Hermione... What's a movie?" Draco asked. It was his turn to get laughed at.

__

If my story gets frozen guy's at any point you can reach me at or theres more to this chap but im putting it in with my next one cayse its 4:37 Am andim tired. nighht guys enjoy!


	31. Chapter 30 Wow, That's Krumy

****

Chapter 30 Wow , That's Krumy.

__

Hey's sorry that i had to cut my chapter short last night guys. It's 10:27AM and my friend called and woke me up. Yay, 5 Hours of sleep. Has my writing improved?????????? I have a plan. but I'm gona keep it secret. Some of it might un ravel in this chap;)PAy attention.

Katrina

'Ding Dong'

"I'll go get that, you two go down to the basement and the room with a sign on the door that says Theater."

"Okay," Draco watched Hermione run down the stairs. Harry and Draco headed down right after her finally. Harry and Draco past the front door and seen Hermione standing there talking to the pizza boy. He was tall blond guy. He had a really shaggy shag, He had a baggy shirt on and surfer shorts.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked leaning on the door frame.

"I'm busy, Sorry." Hermione said handing him the money.

"It doesn't look like your busy." he remarked.

"She is busy, Believe me." Harry said as him and Draco walked forward. Harry walked up and put his arm around Hermione. She leaned into him and smiled.

"Have a good night." Draco said as he grabbed the door.

"Wow, Two guy's? That's sorta kink--" Draco slammed the door in his face.

"Good call." Said Harry . Hermione was busy laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Kinky.." Once they got down stair's Hermione had stopped laughing. They reached the basement with an extra large pizza and went into the room with a sign saying 'Theater" There was two other signs. 'Game room and Bathroom.'

"Hermione, Harry and I are shocked that you don't have a single book in your room. Why not?" Draco asked.

" I don't need to, I keep them in MY library." Harry and Draco looked shocked.

"You have your own library?!"

"Yea."

"Is there Anything you Don't have Hermione?"Draco asked.

"A child." Hermione joked .

"We can fix that." Harry said laughing. Draco grinned. They entered the room. It had an 84 inch Plasma TV. 10 comfortable movie chairs it also had a giant popcorn machine in the corner, A mini fridge and a giant wall shelf with Thousands of DVD's in it. The two boy's there speechless.

"So, What do you guys want to watch?" Hermione asked walking over to get a movie.

"You know them better then us sweetie." Harry replied.

"Fine, We have Horror, Drama, Comedy, Porn." Harry and Dracos eyes lit up.

"Just joking, moving on Action? Chickflick?"

"Like Oh My God! Can we Like please watch Like a Chick flick?!" Draco asked excitedly trying to sound like a Valley girl. They all broke down in laughter.

Hermione started looking through them. (A/N: I'm setting Harry's 6th year in 2004 cause i can't picture it being in 1996 or whatever. Those were some crappy years.)

"Hmm, Spiderman, Eurotrip, 8 mile, JackFrost mutant killer snowman, Butterfly effect, The Craft, Stand by me, Rocky Horror Picture show, The sweetest thing, Just Married, 50 first dates, Beyond borders , The lizzie Mcguire movie, Seabiscout, Grease........" Hermione continued reciting them out loud for about another 5 minutes.

"Come on guy's pick one." Hermione said getting tired of reading out loud.

"How about Euro-Trip." Harry and Draco agreed.

"Sound good." Hermione said happily and she put it in and sat between Draco and Harry . They dug into the pizza.

The new trio were laughing so hard , they could have died.

"Oh that was great Hermione!" Draco said.

"Yea it was!" Harry agreed.

"What time is it?" Draco asked as he yawned.

"Around 10:00Pm."

"I gotta be home by 11." Draco told them. The nodded.

"What do you guy's wanna do now?" Hermione asked wired from all the Cream soda she had.

"It's up to you." Harry said as he kissed her cheek.

"We could go in the hot tub!" Hermione told them.

"Sure, I'll be right back, I gotta go get changed thou." Draco said as he walked out of the room. Once the door shut Hermione flung herself onto Harry.

"Harry, I'm so glad that your getting along with him! It mean's alot to me." Hermione said with a smile and leaned in and kissed him. Harry broke the kiss.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually starting NOT to hate him." Harry laughed

End of Chapter 29- This was Where 'This is Krumy was supposed to start,

After about a 5 minute make out session , Harry pulled away.

"Sweetie," Harry said trying to regain his breath " I better go get changed."

"Okay, I'll go check my email."

"Email? "

"Muggle thing Harry" Hermione and Harry had a race up to their rooms and went to their own. Harry went over to his trunk and pulled out a pair of plain black swimming shorts. Harry took off his clothes and pulled on his swimming shorts, and grabbed his towel from his trunk.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry went running into her room.

"What is it?" Hermione held out her hand which had 2 letters in it.

The one on top Harry took to read.

__

Dear Whoremione,

How could you do that to me? Let me guess, It's that Ron guy right? Or Harry? No Matter I will kill them both and then we can be together at last. Hermione I love you with all my heart. I will have you as mine in the end. Believe it or not, I will let NOTHING stand in my way. I won't be to harsh on you thou since i do love you, I am still how ever pissed off at you being a whore and all.

Love,

V,K

"Wow, Vicky isn't happy these day's is he? Hermione, your not a whore. I love you." Harry tried to joke about the whole Viktor thing. Harry took the second letter.

__

Hermione,

I just wanted to warn you , Watch your back. You never know when the Dark Lord might strike. For all you know he could be in your closet watching you right now. Oh and you know Harry? Your boyfriend? Consider him mine once your parents leave for Italy... Since you only have 2 day's before they leave, You might want to say your good byes now. Make the best of thing's while you can. Oh, And Draco, The coward is going to be punished once the Dark Lord gets him. He can't protect you either- No one can.

Karie J.

"Hermione, I can't read it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"There's nothing on the page."

"Oh she probably put a spell on it. Here I'll read it." Hermione took the letter from Harry and it to him.

"Sweetie, She's just trying to scare you, If he was anywhere near I would feel it remember?" Harry said lifting up his hair reveling his scar.

"How does she know my parent's are leaving? Let alone when and where."

"Maybe she heard you talking about it?" Harry walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm here, Draco's here. You will be fine."

"Did I interupt anything?" Draco asked as he peeked his head in the door.

"No, Come on in." Harry said looking up from Hermione.

"Whoa, What's wrong?" Draco asked nodding towards Hermione.

"Look at these," Harry said as he handed him the letters forgetting the one was blank. Draco began to read.

"Who's V.K? Ohh.. Krum? He's going to kill Harry and Ron?" Draco asked. Hermione let out a cry.

"Oh no! I got to warn Ron!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, It's okay. Oh and don't worry about Karie's letter. She's been sending letters like that since she was 4." Hermione's mouth dropped.

"You've known her since you were 4?!" Hermione said in disbelieve.

" Hermione, Her parents are death eaters, Of coarse I know her. They moved away when she was 10."

"How can you read it?" Harry asked finding the news he just heard not news at all.

"Karie like's to use special Parchment where only the Person it's sent to can read it. But I'v grown accustom to it so it's like normal parchment to me." Hermione hit her forehead with her hand.

"I should have thought of that! So Karie's just trying to scare me right?" Hermione asked with a look of hope on her face.

"Yea she is." Hermione looked relieved when Draco said this.

"So are we going swimming or not?" Harry asked.

"I don't know , It's up to you two, It's really cold outside."

"Yea but there's a heating charm remember? And the hot tub well It's hot." Hermione replied to Draco. "Okay then."

"Come on." Hermione waved them over to out on her balcony. (A/N: Yes, There is snow. I'm just letting you know for the hell of it that there's some heat and shelter by it cause it's right beside the house.)

Hermione's balcony connected to Harry's and the other guest room. Her Balcony had a diving board covered in snow and a stair case equally covered in snow going down to the pool.

"And yet I find myself saying is there anything you don't have?" Harry asked. They all laughed.

"Who wants to go down first?" Hermione asked while looking down at the snow covered steps. Nobody answered so Hermione ran down as quickly as she could her feet were freezing. She quickly pulled the hot tub cover off and stood by the pool. The deck surrounding the pool wasn't covered in snow except for the edges.

Draco and Harry quickly ran down where Hermione did so they wouldn't get as cold as she did. Hermione had rolled the pool cover back half way by the time they were down beside her. The three were shivering. Hermione stuck her foot in the water. The pool wasn't heated. Well it didn't feel like it anyways.

"We-- should... get-- in... " Hermione said as her teeth chattered.

"We will Help you ." Harry said as him and Draco came up behind her and threw her in.

Hermione Emerged from the water a couple of seconds later. Her wet hair clinging to her cheeks. Her cheeks were a bright red , she was shivering.

"I swear to God im going to kill you two!" Hermione yelled as her lips turned bluish. Harry and Draco were collapsed on the cold ground laughing in only swimming shorts.

Hermione started to breath heavily , It looked like Hermione was trying to focus her eyes on them she couldn't do it. Hermione shut her eyes and fell under the water.

"Draco? Oh shit!" Harry said as he jumped into get her. Harry dove under and grabbed Hermione. Harry pulled her up onto the cold deck and wrapped her in his towel. He laid her down flat.

"Oh shit! What happened?!" Harry asked Draco in a panic. Harry put his ear to Hermione's mouth and pushed her hair out of the way.

"She's still breathing." Harry felt her chest , It was moving . _(A/N sick perves.)_

"What should we do?" Draco asked as he put a towel over Hermione. Draco and Harry were kneeling over Hermione both their backs to the pool. Hermione's face was losing colour.

"Come on let's get her inside." Harry said frantically as he picked Hermione up in his arms with Draco wrapping her towel over her.

"BOO!" Hermione yelled making both the boys and herself go falling into the pool.

The three emerged at the same time.

"Cold eh?" Hermione asked giggling.

"Hermione, That wasn't funny at all. I thought you were going to die." Harry told her.

"You shouldn't have pushed me in!" Draco laughed when Hermione argued.

"Hermione, This doesn't make us even." Harry joked as he swam towards Hermione, Draco followed. Hermione ran and jumped in the hot tub. Harry and Draco did the same only they grabbed Hermione and threw her back into the cold pool. She emerged with a pouty face as she watched the two boys go into the warm water.

" You two are so mean! I'm freezing now." Hermione pouted.

"Come over here and I'll keep you warm." Harry told her. Hermione looked a little reluctant but sat close beside Harry.

"So Draco, What do you want for Christmas?" Harry asked.

"I basically got what i wanted."

"What's that." Hermione asked.

"Well, I got friends and well, A life with out my father. It's all i really ever wanted."

They smiled at him.

"Well , What do you want for Christmas that we can get you." Hermione raised her eye brow.

" I'd be happy with anything." Draco looked down at his watch that he grabbed when he went home." Damn i gotta go, I'll See you two tommorow." They nodded and bide there good byes. Harry and Hermione ran up to there rooms and slide the door shut before any snow could get in.

"I'm going for a shower."

"Me too."

They went there seperate ways. Hermione got out of the shower , she put her hair up in a messy bun. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of long pajama pants with smurfs on them and a loose fitting T-shirt with a smurf that said 'Boozy' and he had a bottle of beer.

Hermione heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said.

"I'm going to go to bed sexy." Harry laughed at her Pj's. Harry walked over to Hermione and sat on the end of her bed.

"Well, I think i will to." Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Harry gave her a good night hug.

"Night hun, I love you." Hermione said as she let go.

"Night, I love you too." Harry said as he gave her one last kiss on the cheek and headed out. He turned around.

"Thanks, Hermione." Hermione blushed and smile and watched him walk out .

Hermione went over and turned on her sterio, She put in AC/DC Razor's edge. Low volume however so she wouldn't wake up Harry. Hermione didn't want to go to bed just yet but she couldn't decide what she wanted to do. 'Email!' she said to herself as she looked at her computer. Hermione turned it on as she hummed to Ac/Dc's Thunderstruck. Hermione groaned.

'532 Email's.'

"Spam, Spam , Spam, Porn, Spam , Penis enlarger-Oh yea like i'll need that." She said as she rolled her eyes. Hermione got sick of reading her emails so she deleted everything. Hermione went over to her bed . She sat on the end and looked around. She noticed the two letter's on the floor. She automatically freaked out. Hermione glared at her closet. Hermione got up locked her balcony door and headed for Harry's half opened door connecting their rooms.

"No Hermione, Your fine." She reasured herself. Hermione dimmed her lights and went back to her bed and barried herself in the covers. She looked over at the clock. 12:03 Am. Hermione lay there drifting off listening to Ac/dc.

She fell asleep at 12:51Am(A/n: Awesome Strokes song.)

Hermione started to choke. Her wind pipe was being crushed. Hermione's eyes shot open. She was being strangled, by someone big, with red eyes. She went to scream , She couldn't it's grip was to tight. Hermione was looking around frantically for help. She could see a body laying lifeless on the ground in the moon light. Tears fell from her eyes. Hermione could see 4 more body's . Total body count 5. Hermione was screaming as hard as she could, barely any noise came out... Three people were laughing at her struggle. The one closest to her door turned on the lights. Hermione looked over at the floor , She burst out in more tears as she seen Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermiones mom and her dad laying lifeless in a tangled pile. They were dead. Hermione looked up to see the snake like Voldemort strangling her. It was Krum who turned on the lights. Karie was standing over by the body's smirking.

"He didn't want me so i killed him." Karie said looking at Hermione.

"Why don't you just use the killing curse My Lord?" Karie suggested.

"Just like your father. A loyal and intelligent servant." Voldemort complimented as he pulled out his wand.

"No my Lord! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Viktor yelled.

"Oh Shut up , avada kedavra!" Voldemort yelled at Viktor. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Voldemort turned back to Hermione and pointed his wand right at her heart.

"avada---"

__

(A/N: I was sooooo Tempted to stop it here!Man, I should, I mean, It's already a long chapter.. This story is 80 pages so far:D I better get some reviews ASAP since im not leaving it as a clif hanger.)

"Hermione! are you okay?!" Harry asked pulling a crying Hermione into his arms. Hermione broke out into more sobs.

"It's okay Hermione, It was just a dream, It's okay." Harry cooed as he pulled her tighter.

"It was horrible Harry!" She cried.

"You were... De---ead, Ron was Draco was my mom was my dad was Krum was.." Hermione told him the whole thing. Every detail.

"Could you sl-eep in here tonight?" Hermione asked wiping her tears away.

"Sure ,Sweetie." Hermione felt safe as Harry went under the covers with her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tight_. (A/N dont be sick)._

"I love you."

"I love you too Beautiful." Harry said as he kissed her good night.

Hermione woke up feeling Harry's warm muscular arms around her waist. Harry was already awake.

"Hey baby." Harry said as he kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Hey, Thanks a lot for staring with me last night."

"Not a problem." Harry smiled.

"What time is it?" Hermione said as she yawned.

"6:35 Am" Harry yawned back.

"Too early to be up." Hermione shut her eyes. Harry laughed.

"How long have you been up?" Hermione asked opening them again.

"Since 5:30Am,"

"Wow , Why so early?"

"Cause your parent's came knocking on your door." Hermione stared in shock.

"What did you do?!"

"I got up, Bolted to my room and acted like i was sleeping. I heard your parents come into your room so its a good thing too."

"Ohh wow, That wouldn't have been good."

"No kidding." Harry looked thoughtfully at Hermione for a moment.

"You know, Being your best friend, I would think I would know you better then i do."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"Well, I didn't know your favorite bands, Movie , Smurfs, Just facts like that and ohh, That you where filthy rich." Harry said.

"Well it's muggle stuff thou Harry, We live in the Wizarding world." Hermione argued.

"Still."

"There's just some stuff we don't know about each other, It's not a big deal." Harry still didn't look satisfied.

"I better go back to my room."

"Thanks, Cya in a bit." Hermione winked and watched Harry leave.

__

That's the end.:D Omg i found this funny joke. dirty but funny.

Which Harry Potter character likes to get it on?

Moaning Myrtle

Well hope you enjoyed the chap. It's a little slow it will pick up once Hermiones parents leave.

Katrina.


	32. Chapter 31 Take Out Any one?

****

Chapter 31 Take Out Any one?

__

Sorry to the people who didn't like my joke. I just wont put anymore up:) Um, Does anyone want More action? Well soon my friend soon. I have ran out of my rough copy but i was wondering who wants(when i update) Smaller but more chapters or longer and takes more time to put up. Tell me in a review guys. Guys do you also think this story should be rated R?? Speaking of Reviews thanks for them .

Katrina

Harry felt a cold shiver take over his body. Cold squares hit his bare chest. Harry shot upright, He was drenched in Ice cold water. The ice cubes that were on his chest slid down into his lap. Harry jumped out of his bed and fell on the floor. Harry looked up and grinned . Hermione was laughing collapsed in the door way.

"Are we even yet?" Harry asked . She nodded through laughter.

"I sleep with you, Protect you and i get this. Not the Thank you i was hoping for."

"Aww Harry I'm sorry, Wait- What was the Thank you , You were hoping for?" Hermione asked with her eye brow raised.

"Not this that's for sure. See if i ever protect you again." Harry said while sticking out his tongue.

"Well I guess I'll have to get Draco to protect me." Hermione said as she turned her back to walk into her room. Harry got up and ran behind her pulling her into him her back pressed against his bare cold wet chest. He was holding her tight.

"That won't be nessicary." Harry said as he kissed her cheek.

"Your cold." Hermione chattered as she tried to get away.

"You will be too in a minute." Harry picked her up in his arms and walked out onto the balcony, The snow was still there but it was some what warmer out. Harry started to walk down the stairs.

"Don't you dare!!" Hermione threatened. Harry didn't pay attention. He kept on walking down the stairs. Hermione knew her fait. He reached the bottom of the steps. He could see Mrs. And Mr. Granger in the kitchen watching the two teens , They were laughing and eating their breakfast. Harry smiled and waved as he walked over to the pool. Hermione forgot to cover it back up last night. Harry stood at the edge of the pool.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione said trying to distract him. Mr. Granger was laughing, giving the thumbs up to throw her in he was also nodding his head yes with an excited look. Harry laughed.

"I love you sweetie." Harry teased as he threw Hermione in in her Pajamas. Mr.Granger could some how tell Hermione deserved this because Harry was soaking wet and Hermione was trying to get away. Hermione's parent's were laughing hard as they watched a very wet Hermione emerge from the water.

"Your an ass Harry James Potter." She said looking some what pissed off.

Harry laughed. Hermione wasn't amused she looked stern.

"I love you too sweetheart!" Harry laughed.

"Can you at least help me out?" Hermione asked some what sweetly.

"Sure sweetie." Harry walked a little bit closer to the pool and gave Hermione his hand. She grabbed it and quickly put her hand behind his knee cap and pulled. He fell in the water on top of her. The water was still VERY cold below 40.

Harry emerged from the water laughing, He seen Hermione running up to her room and Mr. Granger laughing so hard he spit out his coffe.

"TU-SHA!" Harry yelled. Hermione laughed and ran up to her room and shut and locked her balcony door. Harry laughed and got out and went to his room.

Hermione heard the shower start across the hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wow they really like each other don't they hunnie?" Steve asked his wife.

"It seems so, They make such a cute couple. I hope that Ron boy come's over. He seems so nice."

"Yes he does. I'm sorta worried if it's just going to be Harry, Draco and Hermione." Mr. Granger told her.

"Why's that?"

"Don't know, Just got a really bad feeling."

"Oh your just sad cause your going to be in Italy and their going to be having the times of their lifes." Mrs. Granger said sarcastically.

"Maybe that's in." Mr. Granger concluded deep in thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione had her shower got dried off and dressed before Harry was out. Hermione decided she'd write a letter to Ron.

__

Dear Ron,

Remember me? My offer still stands . I really want you to come. I miss you and I'm worrie about you. How's your girl friend? Sorry about the whole train incedent.

It's not the same with out you Ronnikins! Something Happened with Krum and i would feel a lot safer and i wouldn't worry that much if you were here.

Harry and Draco are getting along! It's so wonderful!

Today I woke Harry up by dumping a bucket of cold ice water on him. Pay back for some stuff he did. The twins would be proud. Ron I really wish you could come. If you can just Floo powder over.

I miss you.

Hope you can come.

Love from

Hermione Granger.

Hermione sealed the letter and heard the shower stop. Hermione doodled on her parchment as she waited for Harry. Harry emerged into Hermione's room about two minutes later, With his hands in the air.

"Truce , Truce, I can't handle any more of this!" Harry joked with a smile.

"I call it truce if you do one thing for me." Hermione said with an even bigger smile.

"And that is?" Harry said walking over to her.

"Can i borrow Hedwig?" Harry smiled as he pulled her up into a hug.

"Sure sweetie." Harry said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks."

"I'll go get her." Harry said as he walked back into his room. Harry returned with a hooting Hedwig on his shoulder. Hermione went over and attched the letter to her leg and opened her balcony door.

"Bring it to Ron please." Hermione said to the bird. Hedwig fly off into the morning sky.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked turning to Harry.

"Starved." Harry smiled.

"Let's go get breakfast then." Hermione smiled as she took Harry's hand and continued out her door. The two entered the kitchen seconds later.

"Bonjourno Princepessas!" Mrs. Granger greeted.

"What?" The two both said together and laughed.

"You're mothers been saying Itallion all morning Hunny." Mr. Granger said to Hermione.

"I think it means good morning love birds." Mrs . Granger said confused.

"Mom, I think Princepessa means princess. I could be wrong thou." Hermione laughed.

"So what do you two want for breakfast?" Mr. Granger asked standing over a frying pan.

"It's okay Steve, I can get it." Harry said walking over.

"Ohh why thank you Harry." Mr. Granger said going to sit down.

"What do you guy's want?" He asked sweetly.

"Ohh Kayla and I have already had breakfast ."

"Oh, Okay. What do you want Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Toast is fine Harry, Here i'll help." Hermione said walking towards him.

"Hermione, How do you suggest you help me make toast?" Harry joked.

"Good point." Hermione said as she got the toaster out.

"I can take it from here sweetie." Harry said as he walked by and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow, What a cute couple." Mrs. Granger concluded. The two blushed and Mrs. Granger laughed.

After 4 minutes Harry and Hermione sat down with her parents.

"So what did Hermione do thus morning to you?"

"Well, She decided to wake me up." Harry said with a grin.

"What's so bad about that?" Mr. Granger asked wanting the whole story.

"She woke me up with a bucket of Ice cold Ice water." Harry laughed they all did.

"Well that wasn't very nice Hermione." Mrs. Granger complained.

"Oh i got her back, It's all good." Harry smiled.

"Well you two, We are going to the hotel near the airport tonight."

"But mom, I thought you were staying until tommorow?" Hermione asked.

"We did to Sweetie, But Narcissa had a good idea. She said we should go to a hotel tonight and then we could get to the airport in the morning with out waking up at 4Am sweetie. I thought you would want to get rid of us. Were having Draco and his mom over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, That's cool I guess." Hermione sort of looked dissapointed.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Her dad asked.

"It's just well.. I've barley seen you and now your leaving and..." Hermione was going to mention the letter's but then she looked up and seen Harry's face and she felt safe." I'm just going to miss you guy's that's all."

"Aw, Were going to miss you two too." Harry felt warm. Finally he felt like he fitted in. He smiled warmly.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure Harry and Draco will take care of you. Hey, Are you going to try inviting Ron again?" Hermione's dad said.

"I sent him a letter a while ago." Hermione was now facing Harry.

"So, What do you want to do to day you two?" Hermione's mom asked.

"Dunno, What do you want to do Harry?" Hermione replied.

"Anything sound's good really." Harry said taking another bite of his toast.

"Well dear's , You decide we are going to pack. Ciao!" Mrs. Granger said as the two walked out laughing. Hermione took hers and Harry's plate and put them in the dish washer. Crookshanks came strutting into the kitchen.

" Wow, I didn't really notice. Where was he when we were at Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he rubbed himself on Harry's leg.

"I left him here, he wasn't feeling well at all. I felt bad bringing him if he was sick so I let mom and dad take care of him."

"Uh, cool." Harry said as he bent down and pet him.

"I'm going to go see if Hedwigs back. Wanna come?" Hermione asked.

"Of coarse." Hermione and Harry traveled up the stairs.

"Wait, What happened to my tour? " Harry asked.

"Oh lets do it now!" Hermione said excitedly. (a/n: I'm not going into detail in the room. It really bores me and i think it might really bore my readers:P)

"Okay let's start here." Hermione said as they reached the top floor. Harry followed Hermione all the way down the long hall, they turned a corner and there was a smaller hall way.

"There's another guest room." Hermione said pointing at the door.

"Here's my Library." Hermione said as she opened the door, it was a pretty big room with books every where. There was a fire place in the corner and three big arm chairs near it.

"I tried to make it look like the Common room." Hermione smiled." I'd come here when i was lonely." Hermione left the door opened and they turned the corner.

"I never knew you were lonely sweetheart." Harry said with a sad look on his face. Hermione looked at the ground.

"Yea....anyways, This is my mom and dads office. Well that's it for the top floor cause you know everything else. So now just for the ground floor right?"

"Yepper." Harry said as they walked down to the ground floor.

"Okay this is the kitchen as you know." Hermione said pointing to the left of the main door.

"This..." Hermione said walking down the hall."Is my parents room. That is a bathroom." Hermione said pointing to an oak door with a marble handle. "This," Hermione said traveling down the hall." Is the living room. And well, That over there." Hermione said pointing to a room back tucked into the living room. "Is the laundry room."

(A/n:Guy's i finsihed this chap like 2 seconds ago and i was about to save when my program shut down,So i might be rushing it now.:()

"So Harry you want to go play a video game? might be a new experience." Hermione smiled.

"Sure." Harry said as they raced up stairs.

Hermione went over and hooked up her playstation 2 to Harry's TV. Hermione gave him a case of Games to choose from.

"SSX3 sounds good." Harry smiled as she put in the snowboarding game.

Hermione and Harry lied down on his bed and began to play.

Hermione sat up and yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked as Harry looked down at his watch.

"Whoa its 4:32PM." Harry said in shock. Harry went to get up as he heard a tapping at a window. Harry went over and opened it. It was Hedwig, She flew over to Hermione shoulder and held out her leg.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she pulled it off.

__

Dear Hermione,

I have to make this short. Mums in a bad mood. Okay i wish i could come but i can't cause Bill's fiance is missing. He's having a mental break down and everything around here is hectic. I told the twins about the Ice water thing and they were amazed. They are out in the backyard camping cause its to Chaotic in here. Fred woke up thus morning to a Gnome shagging his leg.(**A/N: I thought this was funny:P)** Anyways after i was done laughing they said they wanted to come and visit the new and improved Hermione Granger. There out in the back yard building a tree house so the Gnomes cant get them. Anyways Thank you and See you **soon** . Ginny misses you and well. Fred and George are like inlove with you. So hmm that makes 5 people that are head over heels for you. Anyways

Love you

Ron.

Hermione finished and blushed deeply. She handed the letter to Harry.

"You told them about that?" Harry said with a grin. "How could i not?" Hermione said batting her eyelashes at him.

" Five people Mione? God your a heart stealer."

"Wait five?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"You, Fred , George and Draco.Who else?" Hermione asked him.

"Ron, duh-"

"Hermione, Harry . Come on down your on the Price is right!" Mr. Granger laughed as he walked in the room.

"Hey," They both greeted her dad.

" Well you two. Your mother burned dinner. We are getting take out. Any suggestions?"

"I have no idea." Harry smiled.

"How bout Chinese daddy?" Hermione winked.

"Sounds great. If we order it now it should be ready in what? an hour?" Hermione nodded at her dad.

"Okay you two love birds. We are leaving at 6Pm tonight." Her dad stated.

"Are you two going to be okay?"

"Three you mean Mr.Granger." Draco smiled as he walked in.

"Uh Draco, Hello."

"Hey guy's." Draco greeted.

"Okay Now that your all hear. Emergency numbers are--"

"On the fridge , Money's on the table encase of anything, If the heater breaks light the fire places, If there's ever an emergency call 9-11. Daddy am i forgetting anything?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Indeed you are." Hermione looked taken back.

"What's that?"

"Have fun." He smiled.

"Will do!" they all said.

"Okay i'll holler when dinner's ready." Mr. Granger said as he walked out of Harry's bedroom.

"Hey Draco, What's new?" Harry asked.

"Not much, Spent the day with mom, Reasuring her we'd be fine." They laughed.

"Wow that always fun."

"What about you two?"

"Played a game." Harry said as he pointed at the Tv that was paused.

"Cool."

"Ohh Draco! i'll show you to your room!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Wow, Okay." Once Draco said that Hermione was jumping to the door that was on the left of Harry's room.

Hermione ran over and opened it. It was like looking in a mirror. IT was IDENTICAL to Harry's. (A/N: I did that so i wouldn't have to make a description, Sue me im lazy:P) The only thing that was different was there was a fire place in the corner and no bird cage.

"Thanks." Draco said as he set his things at the foot of his bed.

They talked for about 45 minutes when..

"Dinner!" Mr. Granger hollard up the stairs.

They new formed trio ran down the stairs. They reached the bottom, and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello you three." The parents said to the trio.

"Hello!" They smiled happily.

"Come sit, Tuck in. Sorry we had to get take out .I burned the roast," Kayla apolagized as she pointed at a roast size peiece of charcole.

"It's okay." Harry smiled.

"I like Chinese anyways." Draco said as if they were having a compition.

Dinner was yet again uneventful.

"So what are you three going to do tonight?" Steve asked.

"Party?" Draco's mom smiled.

"Go to the movies?"

"I don't know. Maybe just chill around for are first night of freedom." Hermione laughed, The two boys did to.

"Sounds good." Steve said. Mrs. Granger cleared the table after telling Harry and Draco she could do it over 6 times each.

"Well Narcissa did you bring your bags?" Steve asked.

"Yes, There at the door."

"Okay well I'm going to load the car up." Steve said as he got up put on his coat and headed for the door. Narcissa helped Kayla put the dishes in the dish washer and they sat down with the kids.

"You three are going to be okay right?" The moms asked.

"Yes mom." Draco and Hermione both said to each of their moms.

"Okay then." they replied sadly .

"Look." Hermione said grabbing Narcissas and her moms hand."We will be just peachy! I have two stronge men with me. What could go wrong?" they all laughed.

"Car's packed lady's. Ready too go?" Steve asked the mom's nodded and got up and grabbed their coats. Kayla had some tears running down her face.

"Be careful you three." She said as she pulled Draco and Harry in for a hug. She relased them and took Hermione in an even bigger one.

"Be Careful.. Don't well... do anything bad. I'll miss you. Bye kiddo." She said as she kissed her on the cheek .

"Bye mom!.Bye dad! Bye Narcissa" She said as she gave them all a hug and her dad a kiss . "Have fun!"

"You three too!" With that said they went out the door. Right on time . It had just turned 6:00Pm. They watched the adults drive away on the slippery icy roads.

"I hope they are all right." Hermione said as they disapeared. She had a worried look on her face.

"They will be." Harry said as he held her hand.

"So you guy's want to watch a movie?" Draco asked.

"Sure, but it's getting cold in here. I'm going to start the living room fire place." Hermione went over and lit the fire with Harry's help.

They continued down stairs into the theater.

"So any idea's on what you guy's want to watch?" Hermione asked walking over to the cabnit and turning on the pop corn machine.

"How about Ac/Dc?" Draco asked. Hermione laughed.

"You want to watch them in concert?" Hermione asked raising her eye brow.

"Concert? I don't know if it's AC/DC but it's one of the posters in your room. There's a person in red." Draco said trying to think.

"Oh! You mean spiderman." Hermione said excitedly. They all laughed at Hermione being excited.

"Sure, Whatever you said." Draco laughed.

"Here I'll get us drinks. What do you two want?" Harry asked walking over to the mini fridge.

"Pepsi please," Draco said.

" Cream soda please sexy." Hermione smiled. Harry grabbed three pops and set them in the pop holders of the chairs.

"Okay, I'm going to wait to start the movie so we don't have to hear the popping of popcorn while we are trying to watch--THUD--"

"What was that ?"Hermione said more then a little scared.

"I dunno, Maybe Crookshanks did--THUD--"

"Maybe we should go---THUD---" Hermione was clutching onto Harry's arm.

"Heart of a lion this one is." Draco pointed to Hermione.

"Shut up Draco." They three listened closely. They heard 3 sets of foot steps. All Hermione could think was ... Voldemort. Karie. And Viktor. Harry had her pulled tight into him. She was shaking.

"Let's go see what it is. We have our wands." Harry said.

"Yea come on Mione." Draco said. They were about to go out when they heard voices coming down the stairs.

"What if there not home?!" Said an angry males voice. The door slowly creeked open. Harry Draco and Hermione had there wands drawn pointing at the door. It opened. Hermione's heart stopped.

__

Did ya like it? Thanks for the reviews and please tell me. Should the rating be changed? I duno .Sorry to the people who didn't like my joke. I just wont put anymore up:) Um, Does anyone want More action? Well soon my friend soon. I have ran out of my rough copy but i was wondering who wants(when i update) Smaller but more chapters or longer and takes more time to put up. Tell me in a review guys. Guys do you also think this story should be rated R?? Speaking of Reviews thanks for them .Ohh and is there anything i can do to improve? Tell me now;) love yeas sorry it took soo long for this one to get up

Katrina


	33. Chapter 32 Did you do anything to her?

****

Chapter 32 Did you do anything to her?!

__

Did you guy's like the last cliffie?!?!? Huh uh uh did ya? Well i hope so.Keep the reviews coming- I luv em:D Lol anyways. I'm sorry to the people who don't like my story i just have one question. Why do you ppl keep reading it? Anyways i think the logical thing to do is would be to stop right? Anywho Thanks for the review and as long as im writing this story there is not gona be any 'boning' or making love:P

KAtrina

Hermione was getting really dizzy. Three red head's walked into the room.

"Thank god, we found you! We hoped we were in the right house. We floo'd over and Fred came in on top of me really hurt. Sorry bout the noise." Ron said as he looked at the parinoid three.

"What are you three so worried about?" Ron asked.

"We.. What.. Ohh... huh?" Hermione caught herself staring at the three boys.

"Fred, George Ron, Great you guy's could come." Harry said smiling and rubbing

Hermione's arm.

"Wow."

"Hermione speechless."

"Thats a "

"First."

"And we didn't even wear our best out fits ." Fred and George laughed, Draco and Harry laughed too. While Hermione and Ron just stare speechless at each other.

"Wow, So Hermione. Our new formed Prankster?" Fred and George said as they walked over , pulled her away from Harry. They each gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, It's great you guy's could come!" Hermione said finally coming back into the present.

"Hermione, I already said that." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Sorry just spaced out.. Must not do that!" They all laughed at her.

"So are you guy's all staying?" Hermione said getting a little excited.

"I am, Mum Let me, She said i was being trouble ." Ron said happily with a grin.

"Ron left the Burrow door open for all the Gnomes to get in... Fred and I had to go sleep inside after we told mum what happened with the Gnome. She was worried." George stated.

"So we went inside and Slept in our room. Little did I know, A Gnome was waiting under my bed for the perfect time... to umm.. well i don't know. Nasty little buggers they are. I woke up and he was going through my boxers!" Fred said as if he could kill Ron with looks .

"And well... The only reason i woke up to find him . Was because Ginny was screaming. Why you ask?" George joked.

"Because a Gnome was running around in her undergarments to but also with her make up on." Fred laughed.

"You see, They are Perverted little buggers them Gnomes are!" Everyone laughed at George.

"So you two arn't going to stay?" Hermione said sadly.

"Nope, We can't going to work at Our joke shop for the rest of the break. We've had Bill working there while were in school cause he was laid off. But now, He's to depressed to work." Fred said looking thoughtfully.

"To depressed to do anything really." George said gloomily.

"Aww, Well that's too bad. Pop in for a visit when ever you guys want." Hermione smiled.

"Will do. " They all sat down and discussed event's that had happened so far. Hermione had showed them the letters that she had recived from Krum and read the one from Karie. Ron looked a little horrified.

"So what were you guy's doing before we came?" Ron asked as he raised an eye brow.

" We were going to watch Spider-Man." Draco said with confindence as he now knew what a movie was.

"And that is??" Fred and George had accepted Draco, They weren't friends yet. but they were close to being friends . Hermione could tell. Draco explained what it was. Very well too Hermione thought.

" You two want to stay and watch it with us?" She asked the twins.

"Well Mione sweetie." Hermione blushed at this comment while Harry didn't look to pleased.

"We'd love too."

"But we can't."

"We just thought we'd stop by .."

"And see what a lovely prankster you now are."

"We best be going now though." They walked over and gave Hermione another hug and kiss on the cheek. Fred leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"We got you a prank basket up stairs, It's under your couch, There's a mini charm on it though. It's huge. So when ever they piss you off you can just get back at them like that. There's some of our newest unrealsed stuff in there. Hope you like it. Ohh and If you could tell i like you.But it also doesn't matter. I see you and Harry are happy." Fred backed up.

"Hermione, Write to us will you?" George said walking over to the door.

"Yes i will.. Um, Bye thanks!" Hermione said as they all waved good bye to the twins who were now out of sight. Hermione let out a sigh.

"What 3 guy's arn't good enough ? " Harry joked as he sat down in the chair.

"huh. what? Sorry did you say something Harry?" Hermione asked a little confused. Harry sighed and looked sadly at Ron and Draco.

"Mione?"

"Hermione?"

"Sweetheart?"

"HERMIONE!"

"HERMIONE!! Answer us!" Hermione felt dizzy and numb. She wobbled where she was standing. Hermione couldn't hear anyone talking to her. She seen there lips moving. There was 4 Harry's , 4 Draco's and 4 Rons. She was seeing more then double . Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head. She fell. Harry caught her.

"Oh no, Hermione if this is one of your jokes it's not funny!" Harry said as he laid her down on the floor.

"What do you think happened to her?" Draco asked.

"Maybe she fainted." Ron asked.

"Did Fred and George do anything to her?" Draco asked looking a little more worried.

"Ron can you go and still see if they are here?" Harry asked as he took off his sweater and put it under Hermione's head. Ron ran out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Draco asked as Harry checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is fine." Fred bursted into the room and kneeled down beside her.

"Did you two give her anything?" Harry asked them.

"No.. We didn't .. I didn't... Maybe we should tell mum?" Fred asked. George ran into the room with Ron close behind him.

"Come, On. Let's go to The Burrow . Mum will know what to do." George said.

"Harry grab Hermione and come on.." Harry picked up Hermione and followed Fred out with the rest of them following Harry. They reached the Living room fire place. Fred pulled out a beg of floo powder.

"Okay Harry you first. We will follow."

"Okay." Harry said as he grabbed a handful of floo powder out of Fred beg. He stepped into the fire.

"The Burrow!" Harry yelled. Harry felt a little dizzy , He shut his eyes and held onto Hermione tightly. Everything stopped. Harry had entered a dark room. He couldn't see a thing. He could hear a male voice talking and a cold female voice.

'Oh no.. He didn't ... oh...' Harry thought as a light turned on and he seen Mrs. And Mr. Weasley standing there.

"Oh Harry dear, what a pleasure to see you. What happened?" Mrs. Weasley said pulling Harry out of the fire place.

" Hermione.. Well she just like fell.. Her eyes they rolled back into her head and now.. shes like this."

"Ohh Dear, Come over here set her down on the couch and i'll see what's the matter."

"Please hurry, I'm really worried." Harry said as he set Hermione down and held her hand .

"Don't worry Harry dea--"

"George you know I like her and if you did anythi--" Fred looked up embaresed as they materilized into the fire. Fred was the shade of his hair.

"I told you for the tenth bloody time , I didn't do anything to her!" He said as he threw his arms in the air from annoyence. Draco and Ron came 10 seconds after Fred and George got out of the fire place. Mrs. Wealsley glared at her two sons.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT MOM! I SWEAR!" They said in unision.

"If you two did... You'd be sorry. There would be bars on your windows. Limited food. I would keep you from that blasted joke shop. I'd hire a dementor and---"

"Mom! We didn't do anything!"

"Mrs.Weasley they didn't give her anything at all.." Draco said. Mrs. Weasley ignored him and went back to checking over Hermione.

" Molly, Maybe she just fainted. You clearly can't find anything wrong with her. Can you?" Arthur(A/N did i spell it wrong? Don't kill me!)

"I think he's right kids, Maybe you should just take her home and put her in bed?"

"Okay, If she's not better by tommorow can i bring her back here?" Harry asked Molly.

"Yes dear, It would be for the best." Harry thanked them and the 3 boys said good bye as Harry picked up Hermione and went into the fire place crammed with Draco and Ron at either side. Draco threw the floo powder down.

"Granger Manor!" He yelled. Everyone who was waving melted away. The three boy's shut there eyes as they all felt dizzy. It all stopped in a matter of seconds. They were crammed into a very small Fire place in Hermione's living room. It wasn't raining at the Burrow but it was storming over at Hermione's. Rain pounded at the windows, lightning elumintated the room and thunder shook the house. Before Harry could open his eyes his scar burned with a dull pain.

"Ouch!" Ron said , Harry noticed his foot was on Ron's foot and with Harrys weight he thought it would be quiet painful.

"Sorry Ron." He mumbled as he squeezed out of the fire place. Harry looked around the house to see if he could see anyone.

"Harry i think you should get her into bed." Draco said as he too got out of the fire place.

"Come on guy's let's just stay around her for tonight okay, My scar's sorta burning." Ron's mouth dropped.

"He's not around is he Harry? I Mean... He can't be can he???" Ron was horrified.

"What? Who's around?" Draco asked. He wasn't aware of what Harry scar told them or did.

"He's not around Ron, It would be burning more, If he was around i would feel this about 40 times more." Harry said . "When my scar burns Draco." Harry said as he walked over and up the stairs with the two following him." It generally means that Voldemort is either showing a mood or he's around or one of his death eaters is around." Draco's eyes went wide.

"Oh.. So he's not here ?" Draco asked hopefully. As they entered Hermiones room. Draco entered first and went over to her bed to pull back the covers, rain was pounding extreamly hard on the windows. Harry's scar pinned him with more pain as he walked over and set Hermione on her bed and covered her. Ron looked around cautiously in the dark, Harry could tell cause the lightning kept on eluminating his face. Draco went over and flicked the light switch, the star's automatically lit the room with a dim warm light.

"Draco, Can you show Ron to his room so he can put his stuff some where?" Harry asked as he put his hand on Hermione's forehead.

"Yea, Come on Ron." Draco told him as he picked up Pig's cage to help him.

Ron grabbed his trunk and mumbled thanks to Draco.

Harry turned his attention to Hermione. He was worried about her, what happened to her, he was just worried in general. 'What happened Hermione? What's wrong with you?' Harry whispered in her ear. Harry laid down beside her. He pulled her close. He couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be okay. What if something else was wrong with her?

"Harry, What are we going to do?" Draco asked as him and Ron entered . They went over and sat in Hermione's zebra print chairs.

"Dunno." Harry said as he pushed himself up and walked over to sit in the empty chair. "I really don't know. I hope to God she's okay."

"She will be mate." Ron said. The rain was pounding still at the windows it sounded solid.

"Harry there's an owl at the window." Draco said squinting at the window in Hermione's room. Harry got up and walked over to the window Harry opened the window- His scar seered with pain. Harry grabbed his forehead. 'not again ' he thought. Harry grabbed the letter from the owl- he tried to fly past him to Hermione, he wouldn't let it. It kept on biting Harry's hand. His hand was now bleeding . Harry pushed the owl out of the window and slammed it making her glass doors shake.

"Bloody beast." Harry said holding his other hand with the letter under his bleeding hand.

"Be right back." Harry said as he walked by dropping the letter on his chair and walking into Hermione's bathroom. He flicked on the light and turned the cold water on. He washed off the blood and got a bit of toilet paper to stop the bleeding. Harry had an weird feeling. He ignored it, he was occupied with his hand to really care. Harry shut off the light and went to sit down with the guy's.

Harry had the letter in his hand.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked as the bloody hand held onto his scar and the other examining the letter.

"Yea im fine.. just pain..." Harry said taking his hand down to open the letter.

__

Harry,

Seems like your having a little party eh? Hermione doesn't look too good. Pitty. I wanted her to be around when you guy's die. Don't worry I'll wait for her to get up in order to kill. Voldemort will be pleased when i bring him your body.. Along with that pathidic traitor Draco, The Dark Lord has been Angry with him. Malfoy all high and mighty thinking he can excape! Ha. No one can excape the Dark Lord . All thou you have succeded this far. It will not happen again i assure you. I really don't want to kill Weasley, It seems he has no part in this. Ohh well.

Be seeing you soon!

V.K

Harry crumpled the letter in anger and threw it on the ground.   
"I'm fucking sick of this! I can't have a normal life with a normal girlfriend! Why did he have to pick me?!Pick my parents! Why?!" Harry yelled as he got up and banged his fist into the stone black wall of Hermione Grangers room.

"Harry i know its not---" Ron tried to calm him playing the part of Hermione.

"No Ron.. You'll never know.." Harry said his voice softening.

"Sorry..." Harry mumbled sitting back down. Draco knew this topic was uncomforatable for Harry so he quickly changed it.

"Anyone up for a game of Wizards chests? I'm unbeatable!" He glouted.

"I'll watch you two." Harry said faking a laugh.

"Un beatable eh Draco? I'd like to see you beat me." Ron smiled .

"I'm going to get my set. be right back." Draco said getting up and walking out Hermione's door.

"So Ron what happened to your girl friend?" Harry asked rubbing his throbbing forehead.

"She got jealose. Said That i liked Mione when we all know she's your girlfriend. She thought i was cheating on her. Really stupid yea know?" Harry made a sympathitic laugh.

"I know mate. That's too bad." Harry said as he walked over and sat beside the 'sleeping' Hermione. Harry watched their chest game for about 20 minutes but fell asleep beside Hermione finding it hard to stay awake.

Harry awoke from a scream. It was close. He opened his eyes and Hermione was sitting up shaking. She was glaring at her sliding doors. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her in. He adjusted his glasses on his face that were askew.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he tried to shush her. Harry looked around the room and saw two figures in the chairs. He squinted they were awake. His guess was they had fallen asleep too in the chairs. Hermione was crying into Harry, Something really upset her. She was shaking badly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"hee----he--- hes-- out-- there!" She yelled at the end pointing at the door while she still had her head barried into him.

"Who Hermione?" Harry asked still squinting. He looked down at Hermione. she pulled her head up and looked up at her glass doors.

She pointed her finger at them , She let out a scream.

"HIM!" Hermione screamed as she tried to get off the bed. Harry could make an outline of the figure.

__

Hey guy's Sorry it has taken so long to post. I keep getting side tracked! Anyways Im hopeing to get 45 Reviews before i post the next chap and just to let you know. Unless i get alot of insperation i generally post around 1-4 AM not generally in the day. But i do sometimes. yea. I love the reviews! They make me want to write more:D Anyways! Im going to post Tommorow night if i get the next chap done! It doesnt take long to write them it just takes long to well. Not get distracted to write them! lol well

Night.

Katrina


	34. Chapter 33 On The Run

****

Chapter 33 On The Run

__

Hey guy's , My comp still has a Virus. Sucks, I know, But my aunt was kind enough to let me use her computer!! So here's a chap. I might get more typed. I have 8 chaps already writin!!Sorry for it too stop on some what of a cliff hanger too. Anyways , the more reviews the more I can type.

Katrina

Harry pulled out his wand and fixed his glasses. Harry didn't need to guess who it was. Draco and Ron and their wands pulled and pointed at the figure too. They didn't know what the hell was going on. Harry got off the bed with out taking his eyes off the figure, It's hands moved towards the handle of Hermione's glass doors. Harry pulled Hermione behind him. The door's flung open.

"Expelliumis!" (A/N:Don't have time too look up the spelling.) The male figure yelled at Harry. Harry's wand flew across the room and landed on the floor beside the man.

Ron, Yes Ron, quickly yelled "Stupliefy!" at the man, He instantly fell to the floor.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Ron said running over and grabbing Harry's wand. He tossed it over to Harry.

"I agree! You never know , There might be more!" Draco said putting a binding spell on Viktor Krum. Hermione was shaking badly. Her skin felt of ice.

"Shoul--d, we---e g---o to Hog-warts?" Hermione asked shivering. Harry took off his sweater and handed it too her.

"Thanks." She chattered as she put it on.

"I guess, I mean where else can we go?" Draco agreed.

"Okay can everyone be ready in five minutes?" Harry asked helping Hermione steady herself.

"I can." Draco said walking to his room.

"Me too." Ron followed him.

"What about you sweetie?" Harry asked her.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Do you need me to help you?" He offered.

"No…I'm fine…" She mumbled again, barely audible.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"No.. I'm good. I'm just going to get my stuff…" She trailed off. Harry watched her go over to her closet and blankly grab armfuls of clothes and drop them in her trunk. Harry ran to his room and quickly gathered his things and Hedwig's cage. He double checked his room to make sure he didn't forget anything. Once he was satisfied he dragged his stuff into Hermione's room. She was still piling clothes into her trunk. She had a heaping pile, they were freely rolling off the top onto the floor.

"Hermione.. Are you okay?" Harry watched her turn around and look deeply into his green eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Harry said as her eyes reflected pain.

"Harry .. What do you think is wrong? Do you really need to ask?" She said not breaking eye contact.

"You guy's ready to go?" Draco asked as he entered the room with Ron trailing behind him. Hermione went over to her trunk and pushed her clothes down trying her hardest to make them fit. Ron pushed Krum's limp body out onto the cold snowy balcony. Draco locked her door.

"We better go now before that spell wear's off or some one else comes." Harry said and they all grabbed their trunks and headed down stairs. They Piled there stuff inside the fire place, Or as much as they could fit. Ron got in the fire place and was ready to floo.

"Wait! Crookshanks!" Hermione remembered as she walked over to the closet and grabbed a kitty crate.

"Crookshanks!" she yelled again as she grabbed a piece of paper and began to scribble furiously .

__

Dear mom, dad and Narcissa,

We ran into some trouble and went back to Hogwart's(A/N Rearrange the letters and it's Ghost war!)Owl me when you get back!

Love Hermione and Draco

Hermione threw the pen on top of the paper and started looking for her cat.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled again."Ugh I need to find him!" she said to the boys walking down the hall way calling his name.

"Okay, I'll look up stairs, Harry you look downstairs. And Ron and Hermione will look on this level." Draco paused. They nodded and began looking. Harry went down stairs and Draco went up. Ron looked around the living room while Hermione looked under the couch.

"you check the Bathroom and your parents room, I'll check the kitchen and dining room. Okay?" Hermione agreed and went to her parents room. After about five minutes of looking under and above beside and across from everything Harry emerged.

"No luck, I looked at every---" Harry started.

"Hermione… Come here…" Ron said blankly from the kitchen. Hermione walked in and was standing by the glass doors. He was staring out at a lump in the middle of the snow. Hermione's eyes went wide as she joined him. A round object rolled towards the doors. Stopping right in front of them.(A/N: Sorry this is morbid but it needed to happen-He was ugly anyways.)

Hermione screamed . It was Crookshanks head. She fell to her knees and pressed her head against the glass. Harry glanced at the cat's head. It was hard to bare. He pulled Hermione close.

"H-a---r---r--y." Ron said as if he was being surrounded by spiders.

"What Ron?"

"We gotta go!" Ron yelled looking at a figure walking towards the doors. It was a much slender figure.

Harry pulled Hermione up and the three ran towards the living room. Draco was running down the stairs.

"Some one's up there!" He yelled jumping the next five steps.

"Okay we need the three broom sticks. Go Ron!" Ron grabbed his cloak and a handful of floo powder.

"Three Broom Sticks!" (A/N:TBS?) He yelled being engulfed by flames.

"Go Draco!" He grabbed his cloak and did the same. Once Draco was gone, Hermione and him got into the fire place. Some one emerged from the kitchen and someone probably Krum was coming down the stairs.

"Three Broom sticks!" He said trying to be quiet . He threw down the floo powder and pulled Hermione tight.

Harry opened his eyes. He was basically in an empty pub. Draco was waiting for them beside their trunks and Ron was nowhere to be found. Harry and Hermione stepped out of the fire place and found Ron talking to a half giant that needed a shave.

"Hagrid!" Harry let out a sigh of relive.

"'Arry, Mione, Glad yur okay! Ron tol me what happened in bout one breath! Come one! Don't want em comin after yas!" Hagrid went over to their trunks and levitated them. Draco put Hedwigs and Pig's cage ontop of the moving trunks.

(AN: No slash between Draco and Ron, I'm not into slash sorry!)

They followed Hagrid to the door. Hermione was still clung tightly to Harrys waist sobbing into his shirt. They walked out the door and into the cold snow. The wind was pounding at their face's Hermione's hair was being blown about. Harry pulled her tighter. Every one's cheeks were bright red. The walk was long, cold, and slippery. Draco fell once, Ron twice and Hermione almost fell but Harry caught her balance.

They finally after what seemed like an hour in the blistering cold entered hog warts grounds. The lake was froze over with ice, The Forbiden Forest trees were covered with layers of snow and so was the castle. The warmth infested their body's immeditly when Hagrid threw the door's open. Draco's face wasn't pale but a bright red. Ron's was the same so was Harry's. But Hermione's was different. It was cold, like she didn't care, she was pale , she looked dead and like she was going to vomit.

"you four come wit me, We best tell Dumbledor." Hagrid said letting the trunks drop to the ground.

"Hagrid can I go? We've all been through a lot tonight, especially Hermione." Harry piped up.

"No Harry, I'll go, you go keep Hermione company. You two Ron.. She needs it." Draco volunteered.

"Okay then, Come on Draco, Gotta go See Dumbledor then.

Draco followed Hagrid to the stairs. The trio watched them disapear.

"We should get some sleep, You especially Mione, " Ron said rubbing her back. She didn't say or do anything. **POP!!**

"Mr. Harry Potter sir and friends, Dobby was worried!"

"Dobby, Can we talk tomorrow? Right now's not a good time."

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby will take your trunks up! Good night!" Dobby said before he disappeared with the pets and trunks. Harry Ron and a dazed Hermione started up the stairs. Nobody spoke during the whole walk to the Gryffidor common room. Hermione still hadn't said a thing since they left the Granger Manor.

"Sweetheart?" Harry said as the portrait flung open. She didn't reply.

"Hermione?" Ron waited for a response.

"Mione!?" Ron yelled. Hermione shook her head and looked at him.

" What?" She asked expressionless.

__

That's the end off Chap 33.. Don't worrie it gets better!! Review and ill post sooner!! I want 60 reviews.. I highly doubt it will happen but hey..

Katrina


	35. Chapter 34 Moaning and Groaning

****

Chapter 34 Moaning and Groaning

__

Hey sorry im now using my moms computer to type . Keep the reviews comin!There is no sex in this chap. There is a refrence how ever. Reader discretion is advised.

Katrina

The next few days for Hermione were Hell. Nobody was able to cheer her up. She wasn't eating. She hadn't been out of her room in days and she was pale and sickly looking.

It was December 24th and a Hogsmade day. The boy's were going shopping and they wanted her to come. She declined saying that she had finished her shopping in November. Harry had begged on his knees for her to come but she walked away ignoring him. The boy's left after breakfast and stopping by the kitchen to ask Dobby to bring food up to Hermione.

"So where should we go first?" Ron asked as they walked down the dirt path to Hogsmade.

"Maybe Honey Dukes, It's the first shop." Draco suggested.

"Sounds good." Harry said deep in thought.

"So Harry what are you getting Mione?" Ron asked looking around at the trees.

" I don't know I was thinking maybe a kitten or an owl." Harry suggested.

"Cool I was thinking maybe a book and some sweets." Ron stated.

"Do you think that if I get her a broom she will use it?" Draco asked looking at Ron and Harry. They instantly broke into laughter.

"Hell no, Mione doesn't like flying. She never did. The only thing she hates as much as flying is Divinition." Ron laughed.

"She's never been into flying." Harry said.

"Ugh I don't know what to get her!" Draco sighed in frustration walking into honey dukes.

"You were willing to get her a broom?" Ron asked as it clued into him.

"Yea why not." Draco said as he picked up heaping armfuls of Chocolate frogs from a barrel. Harry and Ron grabbed a bunch of candy as well. They went up to the cash and paid .

"Well what do you guy's think I should get her?" Draco said finally to frustrated to think anymore. They walked out of Honey dukes as the cold hit there faces Harry had an idea.

"Hey I got it! How about you get her an owl and I will get her a kitten?" Harry suggested twirling his bag around his finger.

"Do you really think she wants two pets thou?" Draco questioned.

"I don't see why not. She needs a mail owl and I wanted to get her a kitten." Harry told him.

"Well it's settled then." Draco smiled as they headed down to _Crazy Cruela's Critter cage(A/n:Gay but I made it up:P)_

It was a crowded little pet shop down the Hogsmade hill. It was a black building , there were pain chips missing and displayed dusty glass. It had Cats, Owls, Newts, Frogs and Rats. Draco went straight to the owls, Ron went with him as Harry headed to the cats. Harry looked cage after cage until her found an adorable palm sized kitten. It was gray with blue eyes. It had darker gray ears and it was fluffy. The kitten strutted over and rubbed up against Harry's hand. Harry imeditally went to get the store clerk. The kitten gave Harry a sad whine as he walked away.

"Excuse me Ma'am , Can I get the kitten back there?" Harry politely asked as he pointed at the back.

" Of coarse dear!" She smiled as she followed Harry. "Which one?" she asked as they reached the back.

"The little gray one." Harry pointed at the shy kitten. The Woman opened the cage and grabbed the kitten .

"Shy one this one is. Been here about a week, No ones even taken a second look at her. She's really a beauty." The woman admired the cat dreamily.

"How much is she?" Harry pulled out his money bag.

"125 galleons, But for you I'll give her to you for 90." The woman smiled.

"Who's it for Mr.Potter?" She smiled walking up to the till.

"My depressed girl friend. " Harry sighed sorta surprised she knew who he was but then again who didn't.

"Well, I'm sure this will cheer her up."

"Hopefully." Harry said handing over the money. Harry took the snuggling kitten and put her in his jacket by his chest to keep her warm. Harry zipped up his jacked, he could hear her purring. Harry thanked the lady and walked over to see Harry and Ron. They were standing over and Incredible looking owl. It was Pure white with black stripes on its back.

"Think she will like him Harry?" Draco asked smirking.

"I bet she will." Harry laughed at Dracos smirk.

"Well that's settled then." He picked up the owl's cage and headed to pay.

"Your coming with me boy." Draco laughed lifting the owl up eye level with him. They met outside the shop about 2 minutes later.

"Okay I need to get some more stuff so how about we meet at the three broom sticks at 12:30?" Harry asked.

"Sound's good. Cya in a bit." Ron said walking up the hill leaving Draco and Harry there.

"So what are you getting him?" Draco asked his head turning back to Harry.

" I don't know, Why don't we get him something together?" Harry questioned.

"Like a fire bolt?" Draco asked.

"Thank god you had an idea." Harry laughed as they walked towards the Quidditch shop.

"So did you get Hermione a kitten?" Draco asked looking Harry up and down in confusion after hearing a meow.

"Yes." Harry said smiling unzipping about 6 inches of his sweater reaviling a ball of fluff. Draco laughed as the kitten pushed her head back into Harrys sweater.

They finally reached the Quidditch shop after what seemed like han hour. They looked around but Ron wasn't in there. Actually there wasn't anyone in there except for the clerk.

" Hello boys, Can I help you? You're the first customers today!" The man told them.

"We would like to buy a fire bolt. Do you have any in stock?" Draco asked setting the owls cage down. The man looked surprised.

"That's the quickest buy yet!" He laughed ringing in the price and grabbing a fire bolt from the back. They paid and left, Harry secretially bought a broom servicing kit for Draco before leaving. Draco and Harry headed to the Three Broom Sticks (A/N TBS!)

Harry went and grabbed three warm butter beers and a table. Draco had left Harry with his stuff while he finished shopping. Ron entered with 5 bags, his cheeks were bright red.

"Finished?" Harry asked sliding a butterbeer to him as he sat down.

"Yea, Finally, Not busy at all today is it?" Ron noticed looking around.

"No not really. Before we leave I want to stop at the Jewlers." Harry noted.

"Why , Gunna buy Mione a wedding ring?" Ron joked taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Some day my friend, Some day if im lucky." Harry laughed.

"So, what's new in your love life Ronald?" Harry asked looking stern as a joke.

"Ab-so-lute-ly- no-th-in-g." Ron sighed. Draco walked in right on time.

"Hey," He chattered "It's freezing!" He said sitting down and setting his begs at beside the owls cage. Harry slid him the other warm butter beer.

"So what did ya buy Draco?" Ron asked sipping his butter beer.

"Too much." He groaned as he rubbed his arm." And plus, If I told you I would have to kill you." they laughed.

"You know Draco, Your lucky."

"And whys that Potter?" Draco jokeningly sneered.

"Because when we get back Ron and I have to climb seven flights of stairs, When all you have to do is walk down two." They laughed and left. They walked up the shop strip .

"Hey you guy's go on. I'm going to stop in here for a minute." Harry stated pointing at the Jewlers.

"Cya later." The two said as they continued with out him. Harry walked in and looked around . There were so many beautiful things. But something stuck out. Harry saw a tiny chain bracelet. It was silver and had tiny little green leafs hanging off of it . There were 5 flower's encrusted with colored diamonds. The pettels were pink and the center was a blue shiny diamond. He immediately bought it.

His Christmas shopping was FINALLY done. Harry got up to the castle. The kitten was sleeping peacefully. The wind had pounded so hard at his face that he was numb and out of breath. Harry did a shrinking charm on all of his things and stuffed them in his pocket. " Why didn't I think of that when I was shopping?" He complained to himself. Harry took the kitten out of his sweater and headed up the stairs with her in his arms. Knowing that Hermione wouldn't be out of her room. Harry ran up to his room and stuffed his stuff in his trunk and put the kitten on a sleeping Ron. It was only 1:30 Pm.

Harry was tempted to put a Flaming Fire Whiskey ball in Rons mouth. Harry smiled and walked out to see his girlfriend. Harry mounted his fire bolt and fly to Hermione's room. He knocked. No answear.

Harry opened the door to find Hermione was sleeping. He kneeled on the floor in front of her.

"Hermione?" He said softly rubbing her cheek.

"Sweet Heart?" Harry said a little louder.

"Huh?" She mumbled opening her eyes.

"Hey you feeling okay?" He asked in a calming voice.

"Oh, Just Dandy." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Come on. Cheer up, It's Christmas eve day." he said getting up and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You hungry?"

"No." She replied firmly.

"You haven't eaten in days!" Harry said getting a little edgy.

"Im not hungry. " She said uncovering herself and walking over to her desk and grabbed a glass of water. She was wearing a pink tank top and sweat pants. Her arms were covered in 'scratches'.

"What are those from?" Harry asked looking concerned pointing at her cuts.

"those were FROM crookshanks." Hermione said quickly. Harry thought it was because she didn't want to talk about it.

"You have to cheer up." Harry said more then a little concerned.

"I know Harry, It's hard okay?!" Hermione said in an angry tone. But she soon began to cry.

"That's why you have us." Harry said pulling her into a hug,

"Hermione I promise as long as im around I wont let anything happen to you." Harry and Hermione talked for a while and Her mood improved gradually. When Harry looked at his watch it said it was nearly 4:30Pm! Hermione went and got showered and dressed. They headed out and went to get Ron.

They reached the dorm and Harry just remembered the kitten.

"Wait out here for a minute. Ron might --uhh---be running around naked!" Harry said thinking or the first lie that popped into his mind.

" Uh, Does he do that often?" Hermione asked smirking. Harry laughed.

"You'll never know. Be right back." Harry said as he opened the door a crack and slipped in. Ron was still sleeping. Harry grabbed the kitten from Rons stomach and put her in the bath room on a towel, where she curled up and began sleeping again. Harry shut the door and went over to let Hermione in. They went over and sat on Harry's bed.

"Should we wake him?" Hermione whispered.

"Yea , I'm just wondering how." Harry smirked.

"Ohh… I get what your saying." Hermione winked as she laid herself down on Harry's bed and pulled him down with her. Harry started to kiss her. (A/N:This is a long.. Long insider joke. Don't hate me because you don;'t like it!:P)

"Oh Harry." Hermione mumbled In a medium voice as he kissed her lips. Hermione signaled Harry to get ontop of her (A/N: FULLY CLOTHED! REMEMBER THEY ARE JUST TRYING TO PRANK RON!) . Harry got ontop of her and leaned down and kissed her neck. Hermione giggled at how wrong this looked. "Ohh Harry!" She moaned a little louder. Still Ron didn't move or stir. Harry kept on kissing Hermione and Hermione kept on making suggestive noises.

"Damn it Ron." Hermione mumbled as Harry kissed her again. Hermione was now getting annoyed that he would wake up. Harry kissed her neck and disguised his laughter at her annoyence.

"ohh Harry, Not now, Ron's here, What if he wakes up?" Hermione questioned as she slid her hands down Harry back pulling him down kissing her again.

"Who cares." Harry joked talking in the same tone Hermione used.

"Oh Harry!." Hermione said super loud. As he leaned down and passionately kissed her , he brushed his tongue on her lower lip. She opened her mouth. They explored each others mouths. Harry pulled away and Hermione jokenly started to pull off Harry's shirt.

"Hermione, Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked started to unbutton her shirt. Ron was now awake and they knew it. They were laughing on the inside. Hermione pulled Harry down and kissed him again.

"Yes." She said seductively.

"Guys…. I'm awake." Ron said blushing furiously.

Don't hate me!! New chap coming with in the next 3 hours! I think!


	36. Chapter 35 Christmas Cheer , Finally her

****

Chapter 35 Christmas cheer Finally here!

__

_Pyro-the-emerald-phoenix__ I just wanted to let you know, when I read your review I was Lmao. You seem like a hyper person. I will think about it:P lol. Anyways well thanks for THE review. Here's another chappie._

Katrina

The trio headed down to super laughing. Ron however had a hard time believing that it was a joke and that they were only trying to wake him up. They got down to the great hall and found a magnificent feast. There was only 5 other kids . There was Draco , Pansy, 2 hufflepuffs and a raven claw student. Dumbledor, Snape, Hagrid and sprout where also there. Harry took Hermione hand and led her over and sat on the opposite side of Draco while Ron sat beside him.

" Hey Hermione, You feeling better?" Draco asked warmly.

" A lot, Better…." Ron mumbled turning a red shade.

"Yea thanks." Hermione smiled and laughed at Rons comment. " Did you guy's have fun shopping?" She asked taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"It was okay, Cold." Ron grabbed a piece of roasted chicken.

"But it wasn't nearly as much fun as it would have been if you would have been there." Draco said looking deep into her eyes.

" Draco, Your stealing my lines!" Harry whined.

"I guess your gona have to get new ones Potter!" Draco sneered.

"So what do you guy's want to do tonight?" Hermione asked buttering a roll.

"We could sneek out and get butter beers!!" Ron said excitedly.

"Not safe." Hermione said.

" Mione, It's Christmas eve! We gotta have fun." Ron argued.

"Ronald I'd rather stay alive then die! We could go to the library?"

"You said fun Hermione, not totally boring ." Ron said rudely.

"We should… I don't know." Draco said giving up.

"We will find something." Harry stated looking around the hall. That was brightly colored in red and green with shimery sparkles and misletoe all over.

"Yea.. Something…" Draco mumbled taking a glace at Hermione

Dinner went rather quickly. Pansy kept on glancing at Draco in discust during dinner. Actually everyone was staring at Draco. It was probably the fact that the trio had formed a bond with an old enemy. Once they were done the four headed up to the Gryffindor tower and sat by the fire.

"Harry, You think maybe Dobby could get us butter beers?" Ron asked looking hopeful.

"I don't know. Where is Dobby when you nee---" Harry was interrupted by a POP.

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby said excitedly." Did you need anything? Dobby was summoned so he assumed."

"Could you get us some butter beers?" Harry asked.

"Anything ! Harry potter sir!" Dobby popped away. They all laughed at how excited Dobby was.They talked for a long time after Dobby got back with their butter beers. Hermione fell asleep after listening to Quidditch talk for about an hour. They talked about Quiditch, Christmas, Summer and Girls, After Hermione had fallen asleep thou.

"So how about that local sports team?" Ron asked groggily taking a sip from his butter beer. Harry laughed at Rons stupid attempt to start the coversation.

"Well. I think I'm going to bed." Draco yawned looking at his watch. It was 11:49Pm,

"It's earlie!" Ron complained.

"I'm going to go to bed to ." Harry yawned.

" See you two tomorrow. Night." Draco said walking out the portrait.

"Ron can you help me?" Harry asked nodding down towards a sleeping Hermione on his lap.

"I guess," Ron said gentaly picking up a sleeping Hermione off Harrys lap.

"Thanks. Accio Broom!" Harry said getting up and stretching. Harry mounted his broom. Ron handed Hermione to Harry and watched him fly up.

"Be right back." Harry said going out of sight. Harry went up and put Hermione in bed . She didn't wake up at all. "Too many butter beers." He thought. Harry kissed her and left.

Harry walked into his dorm to find Ron laying on his bed playing with a ball of fluff.

"Sweet thing she is." Indicating the kitten.

"I hope Hermione likes her." Harry smiled as he patted the kittens head walking to get to his own bed. Harry changed brushed his teeth and got to his bed. He looked over to Ron. He was rubbing his stomach. He groaned.

"Too many butter beers." He complained. Harry laughed as the kitten mewed sort of mimicking Ron.

"Night Ron."

"Night Harry."

"Harry! Harry wake up! It's Christmas!" Ron said excitedly throwing a pillow at Harry's face. Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. Ron was in the middle of opening his presents. Hermione's kitten was mewing from under a pile of wrapping paper.

"Did you open ours yet?" Harry asked groggily sitting up.

"Ours? No I didn't. What's ours?"

"I mean did you open the present from Draco and I?"

"I never got one yet," Ron said looking skeptical. Harry got up and went to his trunk and grabbed an extremely large wrapped package.

"It's for you Ron. It's from Draco and I." Harry said tossing the package."I don't think you'll like it but hey."

Ron started to rapidly unwrap the present. His eyes were as wide as volley balls once the polished handle revealed its self from the heavily pack package.

"Harry.. Oh my God…. Thank you… It's amazing… expensive… beautiful.. Awesome…. Wicked…. BLOODY BRILLENT!" Ron said excitedly rubbing the handle . These are SO expensive! How did you… why?"

"Draco and I split the price so it wasn't that much. And my best mate. Why wouldn't I?" Harry said as he pulled a Green sweater with a giant H on it over his head. It was from Mrs. Weasley .

"Hey, I'll be right back Ron, I'm going to go give Hermione her present." Harry smiled as he moved the gift wrappings off of the kitten. Harry put a ribbon around her neck and tied it with a bow, He added a little card that said

__

Always yours, Love Harry.

Harry grabbed the bracelet along with the kitten and his broom and left the room.

"Okay Harry, Thanks again!" Ron said still dazed.

Harry laughed and left. He mounted his broom and fly to her room. He hid the kitten in his shirt. It looked awkward to he hid it behind his back. Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione replied happily. Harry walked in with his hand behind his back. Hermione was adjusting a red sweater with a giant H on it.

"Hey Happy Christmas!" Hermione said warmly walking over to Harry to give him a hug. He held out his hand to stop her in front of him.

"Happy Christmas , What did you want for Christmas?" Harry asked looking devilishly. Still holding the kitten behind his back .

"You." She simply replied.

"Well your getting that anyways." Harry laughed.

"Shut your eyes and hold out your hand." Hermione did as she was told. Harry ran over to her trunk and set the kitten in it shutting the lid. He walked back over and put the box in Hermione's hands. She opened her eyes and un wrapped the box.

"Oh Harry! It's beautiful!." Hermione slowly kissed him and put it on. He did up the clasp for her. "I love it, You shouldn't have. I love you." She said ecstatically.

"No problem." Harry laughed as she flicked her wrist watched the bracelet move and jingle.

"So you like it?" He asked giving her a hug.

"Like it? No… I love it!" Harry smiled and went over to sit on Hermione's bed.

"Hey I uh… Ran out of uh.. Quills can I borrow one Mione?" Harry asked sweetly. "Of Corse." Hermione smiled walking over to her trunk. She opened the top and stared in shock. She picked up the tiny kitten . Silent tears rolled down her face.

Harry felt horrible.

"Hermione! I'm sorry I thought you would Iike it!! I didn't mean to upset you!!" Harry went over and hugged her.

"Thank you Harry." Harry was shocked and confused.

"Your welcome." Harry kissed the top of her head and petted the kitten.

"Your so wonderful Harry." Hermione said wiping tears of happiness away.

"You always amaze me." Hermione smiled petting the kitten. "I love you."

"I try. I love you too, Hey im going to see if Ron is still sitting there like a vegtable, you want to come?" Harry asked.

"I'm just going to shower and I'll be up okay?" Hermione told him. "Wait, Don't you want your present?" Hermione wondered. Harry had totally forgot.

"sure." He smiled as he watched Hermione dig deep in her trunk. She pulled out a 6 inch long box. And handed it to Harry. He opened it. It was a silver chain with a golden lightning bolt. On the back it read _I love you, Always yours Hermione Granger._

"Wow, This is great Hermione!" Harry smiled he got up and walked over to Hermione. He kissed her. One little peck turned into a 10 minute make out session.

"Thanks Sweet heart." Harry smiled as he went to leave.

"Thank you." She said as she set the kitten down on the ground and watched him leave. Hermione went into shower.

Harry entered his room to see Ron still sitting in the same position he was when Harry left.

"Ron are you going to spend your whole day there?" Harry complained walking over to open some other presents.

"I know.. I mean yes. I mean no, Harry you made my year. I could have never ever in a million years dreamed of having a broom like this! It's amazing. Thank you!"

"Come on Ron it's just a broom." Ron looked over at him mouth hanging open.

"Just a broom?Just a broom?! Come off it Harry! We wont lose a match at all now." Harry laughed and threw some wrapping paper at him.

__

Hey This chap is really long and my mom wants the comp now. Sorry I didn't get it posted in 3 hours like I said but anyways I will try and poist tomrow or now if I have more time anyways theres a lack of reviews and im sad. Ciao

Katrina


	37. Chapter 36 Dark Marks

****

Chapter 36 Dark Marks

__

Hey Guy's Im supposed to be cleaning right now cause im going out with my friend at lunch today to go to **the Village **- This should be promising . So I'm thinking im going to try and type this thing out while getting my chores done anyways Keep the Reviews coming thanks to all the nice ones!J I'm Listening to **Touch-a touch-a touch **me from **Rocky horror picture show**. Awesome movie. If you haven't seen it RENT it! I order you too! Lol- I'm really disappointed. Practcally noone is reviewing!! has to stop writing cause im to depressed!

Katrina

"How can you stand that mud blood!" Pansy shrieked as she threw open Draco's door. Draco groggily lifted his head from his pillow.

"Pansy get out!" Draco said pulling himself up .

"Why did you turn your back on us Draco? This has been bugging me for the longest time. You betrayed us!" Pansy said in a reasonably lower voice then her shrieking.

" Get out, Get out, Get out!" Draco said louder.

"You would have never ever did this when your father was around!!" She said walking closer to him.

"Screw my father, I hate him. He made me do everything I didn't want to. He messed with other peoples life's so they would think they love me! Just so Voldemort could get to Harry!(**a/n: could that mean Hermione way back in privet drive? Gasp!)**Draco finished looking hotly.

"You betrayed him! And you betrayed us." Pansy said standing a foot away from Draco.

"My Father betrayed me! Don't you think your son is more important then some creep who wants to take over the friggin world and still has a grudge on Harry because he survived him! I'm sorry if I don't want to waste my life like you are going to by being a stupid little wench for the dark lord!" Draco just finished as Pansy slapped him hard right across the face.

"Don't ever Insult him or me, You will pay Draco Malfoy. And now it's Harry? Once the Dark lord strikes you will pay !" Pansy said storming out of the room she slammed the door shut.

Draco rubbed his cheek. "Well that was interesting." He said to himself getting up to go to the shower.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x

"Your going back today!" Karie's father yelled dragging her trunk down the stairs.

"Daddy, I don't want to!" Karie whined standing that the top of the stairs.

"You have to, You will not argue. You under stood the circumstances and you also know what the dark lord needs you to do." Her father said as he shoved her trunk into the fire place.

"It's Christmas day, and now that Potter and Weasley and Malfoy know that I'm up to some thing they wont even let me around Granger! And Potter's her girl friend and it's going to be so hard! I won't be able to get her alone!" Karie whined walking down the stairs.

"That doesn't matter. You will suceed."

"I bet Crabbe and Goyle and Parkinson don't have to go back today!"

"Miss. Parkinson stayed At Hogwarts since her parents were tending to the dark lord! And Crabbe and Goyles son's are going to get their dark marks tonight!" Her father explained Karie had a frightened look on her face.

"Do I ever have to get the dark mark?" Karie asked.

" No but in a couple of weeks you will get a mark. It is just little, A black rose on your shoulder , your mother has one. IT wont hurt nearly as much as the dark mark. It's a female version persay." Her father directed her over to the fire place.

"Does Pansy have to get it?" Karie asked walking into the fire place.

"Yes, she will we coming home with you in a couple of weeks."

"Ok.." Karie said grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Before you go, Your mother and I ment to ask you. Where were you last week?" Karies Father asked.

"Gotta Go dad."

**__**

(A/n: The Grangers possible??? Docter evil look)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ohh Draco! He's beautiful!" Hermione said as she stood up from petting her owl to give Draco a hug.

"not as beautiful as you.." Draco mumbled , Hermione didn't notice. Draco bent down and picked up the little kitten.

"Oh Thank you Draco." Hermione said as the owl pecked her finger affectionately.

"Your welcome."

"isn't she a sweet heart? Harry got her for me." Hermione smiled opening the owls cage.

"What's her name?" Draco asked stroking the kitten.

"Sweet Heart, I don't know. Can't think right now, Maybe Princess." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow, that's girly." Draco teased.

"She is a girl! Aren't you pumpkin?" Hermione said looking down at the kitten. Draco laughed at her.

"Shut up!" Hermione joked. " Shoot! I was supposed to go visit Harry and Ron like an hour ago! Come on!" Hermione said pulling Draco out the door. Hermione dragged Ron all the way up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"Hermione, Your pulling my arm off!" Draco whined as Hermione let him go to open the door.

"Sorry got tied up." Hermione said looking around the room" Wheres Harry?"

"Happy Christmas Thanks a lot DRACO! Ohh and thanks Hermione for the Quidditch balls! Now I can use them Thanks again Draco, I love the broom! It's amazing!" Hermione went over and sat on Harry's bed.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked again.

"Shower." Ron simply replied. About 10 minutes later Harry finally emerged from the bathroom , steam flowed out the door. He had a towel wrapped around his lower body and he was drying his hair off with another one.

"Hey Sweetheart!" Harry replied walking over and giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. She wiped the water off of her.

"Hey hun." Hermione replied happily

"Hey Draco, I see that you've seen the Zombie we created." Harry causually pointed over to Ron.

"He will get over it in a couple of hours." Draco said laughing.

"Days." Hermione corrected him.

"Months." Harry corrected both of them. " be right back." Harry said as he grabbed some baggy black pants- probably Dudleys, A sweatshirt , black boxers and some socks. Harry went into the bathroom and came out three minutes later.

"Ron can you please go get showered so we can do some thing!" Harry complained as he went over and sat beside Hermione.

"Fine…" Ron said reluctantly as he set down his broom carefully on his pillow. "Touch her and die!" Ron said closing the door to the bath room.

"Her?"

"die?"

"Finally!" Harry said as he heard the water turn on." He's been sitting there since 6:00Am!"

"I guess he really liked it." Draco said shrugging.

"Now only if we can get Hermione into flying!" Draco laughed.

"Not a chance." she replied simply as she played with some of Harrys wet hair flicking the water on him.

Hermione had gotten Draco and Ron a set of Qudditch balls for the summer. They had to send them home thou so they wouldn't lose them. Both Ron and Draco wanted to be proffesional players when they were older and were out of Hogwarts. Once they seen Oliver Woods success on getting on the Chudley Cannons , Ron wouldn't stop practicing that summer.

Ron got out of the shower and dressed.

"Hermione please!! Please! Hermione Please!! Please!" Ron begged.

" No." She replied.

"Hermione please!! Please! Hermione Please!! Please!Hermione please!! Please! Hermione Please!! Please!"

"No!"

"Hermione please!! Please! Hermione Please!! Please!"

"No!!!"

"Hermione please!! Please! Hermione Please!! Please!"

"Shut up Ronald No!"

"Hermione please!! Please! Hermione Please!! Please!"

Hermione got annoyed and threw Harrys pillow at him.

__

Sorry the chap is short. The next Chap is called **Pregnant **, It should be up either tonight or tommrow. Anyways Luv yas please review! Is there anything you want to happen or are expecting??? Well tell me! Email me if ya like with any ideas, 

Katrina


	38. Chapter 37 She's Pregnant?

****

Chapter 37 She's Pregnant?

__

Hm… Still no R rating.. Tis indeed good. Anyways im sure your all wondering who's pregnant, She's a character I really don't like at all. Anyways! Have fun reading!:D

Keep reviews coming.

Katrina

The four came in with wind blown hair and bright red faces , Snow melted off their heads instantly as they walked into the castle. Ron had begged Hermione for 25 Minutes to go out flying, She finally agreed because she got sick of him asking, It was clear he wasn't going to give up either.

"It's great! Sharp turns, exceleration, Ohh I love it!" Ron said admiring his fire bolt trailing behind Draco, Harry and Hermione to the great hall. It was now lunch time. Hermione's jaw dropped after she seen who was sitting beside Pansy.

"Tell me I'm having a night mare!" Hermione said , her grip tightening on Harry's hand. Karie smirked as she saw Hermione's jaw drop. She had an idea on what Hermione had said. Karie whispered some thing in Pansy's ear and they broke out laughed.

"Oh Shit." Harry said as he noticed what Hermione had seen.

"Come on." Draco said leading the three over to the furthest end of the table. Ron sat beside Draco and set his broom carefully on the bench beside him. Totally ignoring the fact that Karie was back.

"Wow, post is late today," Ron said noticing a package drop in front of Hermione. Hermione pulled the letter off and began to read.

__

Dear Hermione,

Where are you? We are worried sick. We came to see if you were any better and your house was trashed! We fixed it with magic, but we have some back news… Crookshanks is gone. Sorry Mione. We are terribly worried about you. Are you okay? Please tell us your at Hog warts , We haven't told mum yet, she would be worried sick! If your not at Hogwarts we are coming to find you. Well, Merry Christmas and thanks for the Presents,(Hermione had gotten them a broom servicing kit each.)_ Please owl us back, If we don't hear from you by 7:00Pm We are coming to look for you. Oh and here's a piece of news, Your not going to believe this, Guess who's pregnant? _(Hermione first thought Mrs. Weasley She was about to congradulate Ron when she read on.)_ GINNY! Mom hasn't found out yet believe it or not! We were so shocked. She told us to tell no one, So we told you. Moms going to kill Neville when she finds out! Well Mione I miss you dearly and I hope your okay._

Love Fred and George.

Hermione was shocked. She didn't want to tell Ron because he would most likely freak out on her. She had too.

"Ron… Ginny is pregnant…" Hermione said leaning into Harry for protection. Draco and Harry's eyes were wide and they were speechless.

"That's great." Ron said with a mouthful of pork. He was busy looking down and admiring his broom. Harry opened his mouth to say something but just shut it. After about 5 minutes of just staring at Ron he finally egnolaged what Hermione had said.

"What?!" Ron asked as if he had just heard her. Hermione put a finger to her lips.

"She's what!?" Ron said in a quieter voice. Hermione clued in.

"Wait! It's Fred and George , it's probably just a joke! I mean… It's Ginny…"

Hermione said remembering what prankster's they were.

"Ohh right." Ron instantly calmed down. Hermione Opened the package she received she got a cute picture of Her, Fred and George. It was in the Quidditch pitch. All the players were zooming over head. Probably practicing, She noticed Harry and Ron flying around in the back ground. She also got the gift basket she got from them containing all there jokes and stuff.(**a/n: I really don't like Ginny.)**

The day was turning out to be a good day. The four went back up to the Gryfindor Tower. Hermione went up to her room to write Fred and George back. Karie was every where they were . The finally escaped by going up there. Hermione sat down at her desk and grabbed a quill. Hermione's owl storm was hooting softly atop Hermiones bed. Her kitten princess snuggled into her lap purring softly. Hermione dipped her quill and started to write.

__

Dear Fred and George ,

I'm terribly sorry I didn't owl you. I'm safe at Hogwarts with Ron, Draco and Harry. Some thing happened. Thanks for cleaning it! We had to leave in a hurry.. And I know about Crookshanks, Sad… I know. Anyways onto happier news. Thanks for the picture it was so cute! Anyways I hope to see you guys soon, And it wasn't a funny joke about Ginny being Pregnant , Ron was going to kill some one when he heard that. I thought it was me for a minute. Anyways

Thanks again!

With love

Hermione Granger

Hermione let Storm out for a fly and out to deliver her letter to Fred.. Hermione shut her window and was about to leave when her door slammed shut. She peered around her room but no one was there. Hermione held princess tightly to her chest.

"Harry?" Hermione said thinking he was under the invisibility cloak.

"Harry this isn't funny, Take it off." Hermione said getting even more worried when he didn't reply.

Hermione ran to her door and left, she felt a pain at the back of her head. She felt oddly light headed. 'Head ach' she thought as she ran down the stairs. Hermione ran down to find the three boy's sitting there. The kitten mewed at the sight of Ron. Hermione set her down and watched her jump into his lap. Hermione felt dizzy but didn't say anything. She sat down in front of Harry on the floor.

"Do you want to sit here?" He asked politely.

"No thanks..I'm good." She said sort of dazed.

"You sure?"

"Yea I'm fine." She said leaning her head back against Harry's knee.

"Hermione ! Your bleeding!" Harry said as he looked closer to the back of Hermiones head.

"Huh?" Was all she could say before she blacked out.

Hermione awoke in pure darkness. She peered around squinting. There was three figures standing over her.

__

Sorry to cut this chap short but my dads making me get off the computer cause he needs to go to bed. Terribly sorry! Keep reviewing I will post a long chap tommrow!

Katrina


	39. Chapter 38 Heart ache And Heart Break

****

Chapter 38 Heart ache And Heart Break

__

Hey guys, Don't hate me for this chap okay? It will get better and well, I sort a need this to happen. I love all the reviews and thanks for themJ I know a few of you at least will be freaking out but for some it will be a relief. I'm also thinking of Staring a new story along with keeping this one going. All I ask is that I was wondering who you would want as characters and who would read it if I wrote another one?? Well, Please review and tell me. No bad reviews please even though some of you might want to kill me! Ohh and I was also having a contest, sort of stupid but I was wondering who could make a better summery for this story.

Katrina

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry asked frantically squeezing her hand.

"Mione!" Ron said as he seen her stir.

"What happened?" Draco asked her holding a cold glass of water in front of her.

"What happened to me?" Hermione choked out taking a sip of water not ignoligine Draco.

"You came down from your room , sat in front of Harry and passed out, You had a huge gash on the back of your head." Ron said lighting a candle for some light. Hermione was weak, She tried to get up but couldn't.

" You lost a lot of blood Hermione." Harry said stroking her hand.

"how?" Hermione asked with a scratchy voice.

"We don't know, Something must have happened to you. Did you hit your head?" Ron asked.

Hermione debated on telling them what happened to her. "I don't think so." She mumbled.

" You lost a ton of blood Hermione." Harry told her with sad eyes.

"All in a day's work for Harry Potters girlfriend." Hermione faked a laugh.

"That's what I need to talk to you about.." Harry trailed off slowly letting go of her hand. Ron and Draco nodded and walked out of the hospital wing.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione's voice was shaky.

" Hermione, I love you with all my heart and that's why im doing this, Since we started dating you have been in a lot of danger and I don't want anything else to happen to you. Dobby warned me about this when you were staying with me at the Dursleys, He said I had to protect you. And that is what I'm going to do. Your not going to be in danger anymore." Harry said turning around and facing Hermione. Tears were silently running down her cheeks. ' He's breaking up with me I don't believe this.' Hermione's insides cried.

"no.. Don't… Harry you don't have to do this… Ever since I ment you, when I was the know-it-all-book-worm I was in danger by just hanging around you, following you. I was in just as much danger then!" Hermione cried. Her voice was trembling badly along with her whole body.

"Hermione this is different! Voldemort even has people at Hogwarts watching me and trying to get you just because you're my girlfriend! Hermione I love you and I'm sorry it has to be this way." Hermione was now freely crying , Harry went over to her and kissed her one last kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said before he shut the door. Hermione turned on her side and cried into her pillow , she couldn't believe this was happening. She cried for hours on end until she ran out of tears. Her eyes stinging with pain as she fell asleep.

Hermione opened her eyes, they still seered with pain, Which brought back thoughts of why she hated her life, why she wanted to die, why she wanted to kill Voldemort with her two hands, why she wanted to kill Pansy, Karie , Crabbe and Goyle, Why nothing mattered any more, why her heart was broken. Hermione rubbed her eyes and tried to open them again.

"Hermione?" Draco asked rubbing her cheek.

"What?" Hermione asked in an I-Want-to-die-right-now tone.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked giving her a sympathetic look.

"Ohh yea, Real good. As a matter of fact just dandy!" Hermione said her voice dripping with sarcasm like Dracos did so many times before.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked dully noticing it was only Draco that was there with her. ' And yet again, they take each other sides.' Hermione thought to herself.

"He's out on the Quidditch pitch with Harry, You know Ron and his broom." Draco laughed. "So I came to see how you were doing." He smiled.

"Thanks a lot, but right now I'd prefer to be alone." Hermione said staring out the window.

"All right, I'll see you in a bit, madam Pomfrey said you'd be out in a bit after she check you out."

"Okay. Bye," Hermione said watching Draco leave.

x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mate I know you wanted to protect her but I don't think doing that was a good idea. I mean, look what Hermione was just through?I mean just recently having her house trashed , having her cat decapitated. Krum being after her. Draco and I tried to help but you were the one that really cheered her up."

"And if I kept our relationship going it would have only got worse. God only knows what else could happen to her. At least now Karie won't be following her nearly as much as she was." Harry yelled as he batted the Quafle over to Ron.

"Harry she loves you." Ron argued batting it back.

"I know and Ron, Face it I'll probably die by the time I get to seventh year!" Harry joked.

"Shut up Harry, That's not funny. Hermione needs you!" Ron yelled flying down and heading towards the changing rooms. Harry grabbed the Quafle and headed down after him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

"Miss Granger, You can leave now, Your fine!" Said Madam Pomfrey Pushing Hermione out the hospital wing doors.

"I don't want to please let me stay." Hermione begged. She slammed the doors in Hermiones face.

"great," Hermione mumbled as she stood there. She didn't want to talk to anyone like Harry , Ron or Draco. Hermione looked around, no one was in sight. 'good' she thought. She decided she was just going to go up to her room. No one could bother her there. No one.

Hermione headed up the stairs to the Gryfindor Tower. She hadn't seen anyone on her travels.

She didn't want any one to see her. She gave the password and entered an empty common room. She was thankful the guys weren't there. Hermione threw open her door. Princess mewed happily as she seen Hermione come in. She went over and rubbed herself on Hermione's leg. Hermione looked down and petted the kitten.

"Hey Princess." Hermione said picking her up and sitting on her bed. The kitten mewed affectionately. Hermione looked up and seen storm sitting outside on the window sill. She got up and let him in. Hermione picked up and tossed him an owl treat. She liked this she was alone.

Hermione looked at her clock. It was only 10:30 am. She groaned. This time yesterday she was having fun with Harry. The wind in her hair, clutching on to Harry tightly , Hoping she wouldn't fall off his broom. She sighed. IT was all over now. Hermione shut the window and laid down on her bed. Is this how she was going to spend the rest of her Christmas break? Alone?

Hermione got up and put on the sweater Mrs. Weasley made her. She looked around and grabbed a book, _The one I really love by Angus Malcon _It was a book Ron had gotten her for Christmas. Hermione propped herself up with pillows and began to read.

__

And yet again im being kicked off the computer by my dad sorry. It's not long.


	40. Chapter 39 Going home, alone

****

Chapter 39 Going home, alone.

__

Sorry for the short chap. Im writing this in the day rather then my general time-night time. So this might be a long chap. I only got 3 reviews for the new chapL Either people don't want to review or you guys hate me! But I really want your input's on the new story im going to create. I just wanted to let you know, I don't do Ginny's or Cho'sJ okay well here's the next chap!! Hope you like it.

Katrina

Hermione's stomach growled, she had just finished her 636 page book Ron had gotten her for Christmas. She indeed loved it. Hermione looked at her watch and groaned. It was 8:00Pm, She had missed Dinner, and was starving. Hermione wanted food, but she also didn't want to see the Trio. She knew what they would happen. Harry would apoligize profusely, Draco and Ron would ask if she was okay. Ron would ask if she wanted to come sit. Draco would ask if she wanted to talk. They would act normal. Hermione wasn't in the mood though, But her stomach was telling her otherwise.

Hermione worked up her strength and adjusted her sweater. It was the one Molly Weasley had made her for Christmas, That was a good day Hermione thought, Harry loved her, She was his girl friend. They were happy, And well everything was good. Hermione looked in the mirror and headed down. Sure enough the three boys were sitting in the arm chairs, talking and laughing. Harry didn't look the least bit pained.

"Hermione! Hey." Harry said hoping Hermione would have forgiven him and noticed he did it because he loved her.

"Hey." Draco said smiling.

"How yea feeling Mione?" Ron asked taking a bite of a chocolate frog Draco had supplied. This is exactly what Hermione didn't want.

"Hey." She mumbled looking down. She headed for the door to leave as fast as she could. The boy's watched her. She was thankful none of them had followed her.

"Go talk to her Harry." Ron said devouring another Chocolate frog.

"What do I say Ron? She obviously can't see it was for her own good and she obviously doesn't want to talk to any one let alone me and ev----"

"Go!" Ron and Draco said together. Harry got up and went to find Hermione. He didn't look happy about it. He didn't know what to say.

"Hermione!!!" Harry yelled spotting her on two stair cases below him. "Wait up!" Harry yelled running after her. 'I don't want to talk to him!' Hermione thought. Hermione ran down the next stairs, Harry was quickly on her trail. He was only a few steps away now. Hermione got onto the next flight, Harry was a foot away. The stairs started to change. 'Oh shit' Hermione thought.

"Hermione , Please." Harry had grabbed her arm and stopped her. Hermione turned around and stared into his eyes.

"What the Hell do you want? Can't you just leave me alone?" Hermione glared at him.

"I'm sorry it was for your own good."

"Shouldn't I know what's best for me?" Hermione screamed at him.

"Please listen." Harry begged.

"I've did enough listening, look where it's gotten me?" The stair case had now stopped and Hermione got off. Harry went to follow her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione I'm sorry!"

"I don't care!" Hermione wiped an angry tear from her eye and ran down the stairs. 'Why did he have to do that? I can look after myself!" Hermione conviced herself. Hermione ran down to the second floor and collapsed in anger. She felt some what emotionless. She hated Harry yet she loved him, She was pissed at him but she wanted him so bad. 'I HATE THIS' Hermione screamed over and over and over again in her head.

"Hello?" Came a high pitched drawn out moan from behind Hermione . Hermione jumped at this sudden presence.

"Oh, It's you Hermione, Do you want to come in? I'm horribly lonely. You look it too." Myrtle squeeled.

"Ohh… Okay." Hermione said wiping the last of her tears and following the floating silvery ghost into the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry slumped down into the heavily cushioned arm chair.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Don't ask." Harry groaned.

"I'm going to go find her, Maybe she want's to talk." Draco added getting off his chair.

"Just leave her Draco, It's useless." Harry declared.

"I'm worried about her." Draco said sitting back down.

"Don't worry, she will get over it, She always does." Ron yawned. Harry shut his eyes and threw his head back into the chair.

"She hates me! She fucking hates me!"

"No mate, she loves you. You just broke her heart." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron makes me feel a whole lot better." Harry said with more then a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Thanks a lot Dobby." Hermione said sadly as she sipped away her pumpkin juice.

"Miss Hermione Granger ---"

"Call me Hermione, Dobby." Hermione told him .

"Okay, Miss Hermione What is wrong? If Dobby may ask. He doesn't mean to be rude but Dobby has noticed that you are not with Mr. Harry Potter. Is there anything Dobby Can do?" Dobby asked hoping she would say yes. She didn't answer. Dobby took this as a sign to move on.

"Where is Mr. Harry Potter?" Dobby asked his big tennis ball eyes gleaming up at Hermione. She threw down her goblet.

"Who cares!" she said getting up and rushing out the door. Hermione walked down the lonesome corridor , She looked at her watch it was only 9:20Pm. She didn't want to go back up to her room for there she would be hounded by Harry , Ron and Draco. All she really wanted to do was be alone and go home. Home- The place that was her sanctuary, She could do what she wanted when she wanted as she pleased.

'Is it wise going home?' Hermione wondered. How would she get there? She could walk to The Three Broom sticks but would she be safe at home? She should be if they thought Hermione was at Hogwarts.

'Shouldn't she be?' she wondered. How would she get her trunk out with out anyone noticing?

'I'll leave it here!I have clothes at home. I'll bring Princess and Storm can stay in the owlrey.' She wasn't the brightest wizard of her year for nothing. Hermione smiled to herself and was determinded to go home.

"Determination." Hermione said to the fat lady. She swung open allowing Hermione in. Hermione ignored the guy's who where talking to her. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to look at them. She was on a mission. Hermione successfully made it up to her room. Alone, yet again.

"Storm stay at the owlrey. I'm going home for the rest of the break. If you need me I will be there." Hermione smiled and patted the owl who was hooting affectiontally. Hermione opened the window and let the owl fly up to the taller tower on the east side. She pulled over another sweater and grabbed and buttoned her cloak over herself. She grabbed Princess and her wand . She put Princess under her cloak like Harry did when he first bought her. Hermione smiled at the kitten who mewed happily.

Hermione was getting second thoughts. 'Is this wise?' She wondered one last time before heading out of her room. Hermione headed down the stairs and sure enough the guys were trying to talk to her-- Again. And again she didn't answer them. She thought this would be harder. She was out of the common room a lot quicker then she thought she would be.

The blistering cold hit Hermione's face as she opened the main doors. She made sure that no teachers where around. She ran as fast as she could to the gates of Hogwart's hoping to not be seen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-

"Where is she going?" Harry said getting up to go after her. Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"She's probably going for a walk or something to clear her head, Remember what happened last time Harry? She just needs time." Ron said as if it was the most logical thing to say.

"I don't know what to do, ugh, Doesn't she see I did this for her? What did I do to deserve this?" Harry asked as he got up and went to the window for air. Harry opened it and let the cold air engulf him. It felt good. Snow blowing at his face, through his hair. Harry sighed. Harry seen some figure of some sort running about Hogwarts grounds. Harrt immediately thought of Sirius , Oh how he would have loved for it to be him. Harry couldn't really see but to him it looked as if a mere stray dog. Harry shut the window and went to sit back with the boys.

"ugh, What should I do?" Harry asked shaking his head, He finally got the snow out. He rested his head on his hand.

"Get back together with her Harry, It will make you both happy. I honestly don't know why you broke up with her in the first place."

"You two were so happy." Draco added to Ron's statement

"I can't you two don't understand that!" Harry got up with out another word and headed upto his dorm. He was frustrated. 'why did you have to pick me you bastard?' Harry added thinking about why this was all happening. At least he could blame it on someone else. That some one else was Voldemort. Harry shoved his head into his pillow as if trying to suffocate himself.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x--x-xx--x-x-x--xx-x-x--x-x--x--x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x

"This is your new home Princess." Hermione smiled as the kitten mewed. Hermione stepped out of the fire place. Silence. Darkness. Hermione was home. She looked around. Everything seemed to be in order- Fred and Georges cleaning spells did wonders. Hermione went over to the wall and flicked on a light switch. Her living room illuminated. It was a warming sensation as everything came into view.

She smiled. No one could bother her now . No one. She was home. Hermione went up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and the smell of cherry's flooded out. Just the way she had left it. Hermione flicked the switch in her room, Dim light from above illuminated the room better then the moon did.

This was nice Hermione thought. Hermione dimmed them even more. She set Princess on her bed and went to change. When Hermione came out she couldn't help but laugh when she seen Princess wrestling with one of her overly large throw pillows.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-sx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry awoke slowly when he heard a tapping. It kept on getting louder and more annoying. Harry sat up , he seen an owl at the window. He groaned and got up to let it in. Ron was sleeping too. Mouth hanging open letting out snores as loud as motor bikes. Harry opened the window and the owl flew in. It was Storm.

Harry looked him over. He didn't have a letter. Harry offered it some water. He hooted softly gladly accepting. Hedwig hooted as the owl entered its head into her cage and drank deeply of water.

'why did Hermione send her owl with out a letter? Maybe she want's to see me.Maybe she's in trouble.' Harry panicked and looked at his watch. It was 5:04 Am, 'Maybe she didn't want to see me.' he thought.

"Sleep here tonight Storm," Harry told the owl as he did an enlarging spell on Hedwigs cage.

Harry decided to go check on Hermione, He thought it was odd that she would send her owl with no note. Maybe she didn't send him at all? Harry was confused. Harry entered the common room, The fire was dully lit, The small flames licked the logs and illuminated the space around the fire.

"shit, Forgot broom." Harry said sleepily.

"Accio broom." He said loud and clearly. With in seconds he was in the air heading up to Hermione's room.

Harry knocked on the door and waited for a reply. He didn't get one. Harry opened the door and peeked in. The room was engulfed in blackness.

"Lumos," Harry said in a whisper. The greenish yellow light lit up a bit of her dorm. Harry walked over to her bed. It was empty her bed was made. Her trunk still at the foot of her bed. Princess was gone, Harry thought she was maybe roaming about the castle. His eyes just laid on Hermione's empty bed. Just staring there.

"Oh shit," He finally spit out dumbfounded.

"RON , RON, WAKE UP, RON RON!!!" Harry yelled as he opened the door forcefully.

"5 more minutes.." Ron mumbled.

" RON, WAKE UP!" Harry was now shaking Ron about as if he was a rag doll.

"WHAT?" Ron said angrily opening his eyes.

"Hermione's gone!"

__

Hey guy's hope you liked it. I will probably post the next chap tonight since my parents went out, if you really want another chap….I'm also thinking of Staring a new story along with keeping this one going. All I ask is that I was wondering who you would want as characters and who would read it if I wrote another one?? Well, Please review and tell me. No bad reviews please even though some of you might want to kill me! Ohh and I was also having a contest, sort of stupid but I was wondering who could make a better summery for this story.

Feel free to email me at __

Katrina


	41. Chapter 40 New Crush,Or just lust?

****

Chapter 40 New Crush, Or just lust?

__

Hey guy's im sorta blockin here. Anyways I want the reviews and input please!!! I BEG OF you!!!

Yes…Okay well I think some of my readers one impiticular know's my next move. Am I that prodicatble melody ?? Well anyways hope you like this chap! Don't be sad Hermione will get glad!!Ohh and my new story's going to be up too! Just thought I'd let you know

Katrina

Once Ron heard that he looked as if he was a deer in the head lights, His mouth hung open slightly.

"What do we do?" He panicked jumping out of bed.

"I duno, should we tell Draco?" Harry asked going over to his trunk.

"Yea, Maybe he's with Hermione!" Ron said hopefully watching Harry pull out his invisibility cloak.

"Why the hell would Draco be with Hermione at 4:00 in the friggin morning?" Harry asked grabbing a sweater and throwing it on. Ron did the same, also grabbing his cloak.

"I dunno. Why would Hermione be missing at 4:00 in the morning?" Ron asked as if he was having a battle of hit wits with Harry. Harry slapped him in the back of the head.

"Who knows, What did Draco say the password was?" Harry asked running out of the room with Ron following him.

"I don't remember , something about killing Gryfindors?" Ron asked running after him.

"Ugh, Come on Ron." Harry said reaching the portrait hole. Harry swung the overly large cloak over the two.

" See what I mean about her being in danger every time we turn around?" Harry asked.

"See what I mean about her not being your girl friend and her still being in danger?" Ron argued.

Hermione slept soundly not knowing about the search party that was going on Hogwarts. Hermione was in a dreamless sleep, Princess snuggled on top of her stomach.

Hour's past. The trio still had no luck finding her. Harry was stressed to the max.

"She's no where in the castle!" Harry said as he closed up the Marudors map for the 24th time in the past hour. They still searched the castle seven times before Ron or Harry thought of the map. Ron finally did.

"Harry we knew that two hours ago!" Ron said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Where could she be? I mean if Voldemort or any of his death eaters where anywhere near her I would of felt it by now. Right" Harry asked. He was confused ,tired, worried, stressed and so much more.

"Right…" Draco added searching the snowy grounds. Harry kicked some snow off of his foot.

"Maybe she went to Hogsmade?" Draco asked. Ron faked a laugh.

"We are talking about Hermione, She doesn't break rules. And how would she of gotten out with out being seen by at least one person?" Ron asked logically.

"We should check anyways, We've already checked the castle like 100 times. So it's about the only place to look." Harry said leading the two through the snow to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Wait, One problem, What shop in Hogsmade is open at…" Draco looked at his watch. " 6:12 Am ??"

"I don't think any of them are. But we should check, Maybe the Three Broom sticks? Maybe she got a room? Or something?" Harry told them.

"Are you sure she's not in Hogwarts?" Ron asked as they reached the gates.

"Ron, for Gods sakes we've checked the map 100 times, care to check it once again?" Harry shoved the map in his hands. Ron looked offended and taken back.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm just really worried about her. What if Voldemort got her?I would never forgive myself. I'm just worried." Harry apologized and continued down the icy road to Hogsmade. They finally reached the Three Broom sticks and took of the invisibility cloak off.

"Well, Let's go find out where she is then?" Ron said pushing open the door to the pub. It was empty, except for some troll looking man.

"Harry go ask if Hermione got a room." Draco said pointing to the pretty looking lady behind the bar. Harry nodded and walked over to her.

"Last night?"

"Yes, She was heavily cloaked. She seemed very upset."

"Did she have long curly hair?"

"Couldn't tell, she had a cloak on."

"Where'd she go?"

"Don't know, she used the fire place over there." The bartender pointed over to the large fire place.

"Are you sure you didn't hear where she was going?"

"Nope sorry."

"Okay well thanks a lot." Harry thanked the woman and walked back over to Ron and Draco.

"She seen her, And she left last night, Floo network." Harry said quickly.

"We know, we heard. Where could she of went though?" Draco asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and stretched, Hermione sleepily looked around her room. She smiled to herself. She looked out her balcony doors, snow glistened on the trees in the dim sun light, Hermione knew it would be useless to try and go back to sleep now. (an: Don't you hate when that happens?)

Hermione got up and headed to the shower. Hermione turned on the warm water, she let it rush over her body, Hermione sighed. She was happy, alone, Like she was in her younger years- before Hogwarts. Hermione instantly woke up as she put her head under the shower. Hermione already smelled of cherry's . Hermione shut the shower off and wrapped a black towel around her tightly.

The mirror was all steamy. Hermione looked down, Princess was sitting looking up at her , Hermione flicked a bit of water from her hair onto the kitten. Princess mewed unhappily and ran out of the room , Hermione laughed, Hermione's long tamed curls went down to her lower back. Hermione tightened her towel and decided to go get something for breakfast, Hermione clipped her I-pod to the top of her towel and turned on her music, Linkin Park.

"The Burrow?" Harry added to the list of possible places Hermione could be.

"Diagonally?" Draco asked.

"Leaky Couldron?(A/n:Forgot how to spell it)" Ron added.

"Her house!" Draco said hopefully. Harry looked over and stared at him.

"Off we go boys." Harry ran over to the fire place and threw floo powder down.

"Granger Manor." Harry said clearly and firmly. Harry stepped out of the fire place , Ron and Draco were instantly behind him.

__

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take"

Harry sighed as he heard Hermione's voice singing. 'Thank God' He thought.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled out. Hermione instantly stopped singing.

"Oh hell…" Harry heard her mumble.

"Hermione!" Harry said walking into the kitchen. Hermione was leaned against the counter, Head phone's around her neck blaring music. She was eating a bowl of muggle cereal with a black towel wrapped around her. She looked up and gave him a stone cold glare.

__

"Hermione I'm so glad we found you! We were so-" Hermione cut him off.

"I come home to get away from you and you follow me here. First you break up with me for my 'own protection' and then you follow me! What good is that doing me if Voldemort was after you? Your just leading him to me! I don't believe you, You have some nerve." Hermione had enough, She set down her bowl of cereal and put her head phones over her ears and turned it up. She walked out the kitchen, She could see Harry's lips moving. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned around and slapped him.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" She yelled unable to hear his response she continued up to her room. Hermione past through the living room, Ron and Draco were walking into the kitchen as she exited it. She was so angry. Hermione walked calmly up the stair. Hermione went into her room and slammed the door shut, Hermione took of her head phones and threw her I-pod on the bed.

"Why can't he just leave me alone? Isn't it enough that he broke up with me---" Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"What?!" Hermione yelled as she sat on her bed.

"It's Ron, Mione." Hermione tightened her towel and sighed.

"Come in." Ron came in with a half smile.

"Hey… You know, we were worried sick Mione, Harry especially, He woke me up at 4:00 in the morning freaking out because you were gone. He was really worried, We searched the castle about 100 times. He was worried that maybe Voldemort or some of his death eaters got you. Or something happened like Krum, He was delusional at one point." Ron explained leaning up against the door. Hermione got up and stood inches away from him.

"Ron if he loved me , or even liked me he wouldn't of broke up with me, I mean what good would that do? He would have respected me enough to let me make my own god damn decisions and … and…" Hermione stared blankly into Rons eyes.. She was dazed.

Ron leaned in and kissed her, She was drawn to him, she didn't know why. Ron put his hands on her lower back and pulled her into him, Ron entered Hermiones mouth, exploring her, he wanted to do this for 6 years now and now was his chance. But the best thing, Ron thought, was that she was actually letting him do this. Ron turned pushing Hermione against the closed door. Ron was kissing her more forcefully now. Hermione had her hands burried in his shag like red hair. He suddenly pulled away from Hermione.

Harry had actually pulled him, Ron sprawled out looking dreamily up at Hermione. Harry was standing looking at Ron then at Hermione, He had an angry expression.

"What the Hell are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked pointing down at Ron.

"You didn't love me, Ron clearly does…You didn't want me.." Hermione began trying to make a point, it wasn't working that good.

"So you go around acting like a slut to Ron? I love you very much Hermione, but you know we couldn't be together! Although I was going to give it ---" Harry was cut off by a deadly looking Hermione.

"A slut? That's what I am to you? Is that what I always was?" Hermione said now a single tear of anger rolled down her cheek. Hermione was killing Harry with the looks she was giving him. He felt so bad. 'She deserves this…No… she doesn't..' Harry battled with himself in his thoughts, Hermione quickly walked over to her bathroom and slammed the door and locked herself in. Harry punched the wall furiously in frustration. He looked down at Ron.

"I was going to try and get back together with her Ron, I was going to use your and Draco's advice!" Harry said angrily looking down at his best friend.

"We were talking…"

"Talking?"

"Well yea.. But then Hermione came over and…"

"Hermione came over? You have her pushed against the bloody wall!"

"No.. but yea.. But it wasn't like that!" Ron tried to explain.

"That's what it looked like to me! Some friend." Harry yelled but mumbled the last bit walking out the door slamming it behind him.

'Can I not be happy?' Harry asked himself. Harry stormed down the stairs, Draco was sitting on the floor playing with princess, He looked up.

"What was all the yelling ab--"

"Three Broom Sticks." Harry yelled, as he walked into the fire place throwing down the Floo powder. Harry had totally ignored him. Draco starred in confusion at the spot Harry was standing moments ago.

"What the hell?" Draco mumbled walking up the stairs to get some answers.

"Ron I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay… It didn't mean anything.." Ron said sadly.

"What happened? What was up with Harry?" Draco asked entering the room.

"I'll explain while Hermione gets dressed." Ron said pulling Draco out of the room.

__

Sorry to you guy's who are about to kill me right now! But hey All in time, it will get better,… Maybe not the better you guy's are thinking about but anyways im typing up my new story right now Yea…

Katrina

RRR

Remember read and review --PLEASE!


	42. Chapter 41 Please

****

Chapter 41 Please take me back

__

Hey guys! Anyways I know some of you are thinking Hermione's a slut right now, But was it really her that first made the move?? Was it? Or was it that cute little red head Ron?I mean as I wrote 'Ron leaned in and kissed her' _so there. Anyways it will get better don't you worrie your little heads off!_

Katrina

"I'm not going to!" Hermione yelled holding the door frame.

"Come on Mione, he needs you, he wants you-"

"Yes that is indeed why he broke up with me." Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes and pulling her self closer to the door.

"Mione, how many time's have we been through this, Harry thought it would protect you! Come on lay off and stop acting stubborn." Ron said pulling her as hard as he could.

"No Ronald. I'm not going back with you two!"

"I'm getting you two back together, it's the least I could do. I'm trying to get him to forgive me Mione, and bloody hell, it better work." Ron said pulling her harder. Draco came up the stairs with princess in his arms and Hermione's cloak. Draco laughed at the sight of Hermione holding on for dear life to the door frame and Ron trying to pull her off with most of his might.

"I refuse to go!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione didn't you know when you left you broke about 10 school Rules. Your probably facing three weeks of detention right now, if you get caught." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione instantly let go, Ron tumbled back still holding Hermione, her eyes were wide. She fell on top of Ron.

"Oh god, your right!" Hermione barried her face into her hands as if she was thinking.

"Mione, can you please get off of me?" Ron mumbled.

"ohh sorry. We gotta go! I don't want to get detentions, what if they can expel me?" Hermione was paralyzed.

"Well come on then Hermione, Don't want to be late for detention," Draco smirked as he mocked her.

Hermione quickly got up off of Ron and grabbed her cloak from Draco.

"Okay… We will sneak back into the castle… with out being seen…" Hermione mumbled deeply in thought.

The two boys followed Hermione to the fire place and squeezed in together.

"Three Broom sticks."

Harry threw his invisibility cloak down, Harry was starving and so frustrated . It was only around 8:00am, Breakfast would be on right now. Harry having nothing else to do decided to head down to it, he was unaware of the three figures making their way's up to the castle.

They decided to take a short cut and go through the Shrieking Shack, press the root, and exit from under the Whomping willow, Hermione's great idea of coarse. Harry threw open the doors to the great hall, His scar burned with pain.

Harry looked around, everything looked normal, a few more student's were back. Harry clutched his forehead and massaged it lightly. Harry noticed the famous slytherin 4 were back, Crabbe ,Goyle, Karie and Pansy united at last. Harry groaned and sat at the Gryffindor table. Alone. He was the only Gryffindor present.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it. His scar still burned but it was at a minimal. He kept looking around for signs of any thing out of the normal or death eaters. Harry sipped at his pumpkin juice, Everyone was staring at him, it was most likely because he was sitting alone.

Harry was just about to get up when some one sat beside him and pulled him down, It was Ron. Draco and Hermione sat on the other side of the table. Harry didn't dare look at Hermione.

"I'm finished I'm going to the.. Library, will you please take your hands of my shoulder Ron?" Harry asked in a deathly tone.

"No, sit." Ron said as if giving an order. " You two are getting back together, What happened with Hermione and I meant nothing, It was totally my fault, Don't blame her. She loves you." Hermione was deeply blushing. "And frankly I'd rather see you two snogging then Hermione in her room and you sitting with Draco ands I and thinking of Hermione , When she's also thinking of you. So just kiss and make up!"

"Literally," Draco remarked to Ron's statement. Harry looked at Hermione, she was looking down at her empty plate. She was blushing horribly. There was a silence.

"Wow this is awkward." Draco added looking between Hermione and Harry. Hermione sheepishly looked up at Harry. Harry sighed.

"Hermione, I was horribly stupid, please let's just forget what happened, please take me back, as long as you know the dangers that could possibly happen." Harry half smiled and reached out to take her hand.

"yes.." Hermione mumbled and looked down. This is what she wanted why couldn't she be happier?

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"So am I forgivin mate?" Ron asked Harry looking hopeful.

"Of coarse."

(A/N: HAPPY???)

Draco smiled. They foursome finished their breakfast, Hermione didn't really talk much. She was too busy contemplating why she wasn't as happy as she could be. Ron was shocked that they didn't get caught or a detention at all. It was a lot easier to sneak in and out of Hogwarts then he thought.

"So what should we do?" Draco asked.

"We could go play che---" Harry clutched his forehead. It burned with pain now. The infamous Slytherin Foursome had just walked by. Hermione noticed this and began to worry.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked frantically.

"They got the dark mark." Draco said in a low whisper, "I was supposed to get it too…"

"Ohh this is going to make potions a lot harder." Harry tried to joke.

"Harry that's not funny! They are death eaters!" Hermione said grabbing his hand from across the table.

"Stop worrying about me sweetie, I'm fine, it's only Crabbe and Goyle."

"only.. The two stupidest people in Hogwarts.." Ron mumbled. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Come on let's go up to the common room, No death eater's there." Harry smiled.

"Harry, That's not funny." Hermione added giving a serious look. It reminded him of the time she punched Draco.

"You know, remember the time in third year when you punched Draco?" Harry asked

"Can we not talk about that." Draco said giving a look that yelled 'fuck off'.

"fine.." Harry stopped. The four went up to the common room. Harry , Draco and Ron were deep in a game of exploding snap. Hermione sat her knees pulled up to her chin in front of the fire.

'why am I doubting myself? Why am I not happy,I'm back with Harry. I should be the happiest girl alive right now.' Hermione wondered. Princess was some where gallivanting the castle.

Harry happened to glace over at Hermione, she didn't look happy she looked depressed .

"Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked ignoring his game and walking over her.

"Nothing.." She mumbled staring blankly into the fire. Harry gave her an odd look.

"So tell me then, Why are you sitting by the fire alone?" Harry asked looking rather suspsiouse.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about something and im cold."

"About what?"

"I don't know."

"ok then. I love you." Harry said

"I love you too." She replied wearily.


	43. Chapter 42 a Run In With The WrongCrowd

****

Chapter 42 a run in with the wrong crowd

__

Hey, Aww I'm so sorry-BeyondPurityTheresNothing I feel so horrible, I hope your okay. I lost my gramma a while ago, definatally not fun. I feel so bad. Anyways im hopin this might cheer yea up : ) Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to Canada's wonderland tomorowo so I wont be able to post.

Katrina

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in about 30 minutes or so." Hermione declared as she got up.

"Want us to come?" Harry asked sweetly leaning his head back for a kiss from Hermione.

"Nah, It's okay, you guy's can keep playing your game." Hermione smiled as she leaned down and kissed Harry.

"See you guy's in a bit." Hermione added leaving the common room.

"Awwwwww!" Ron and Draco squeeled like girls.

Hermione had only decided to go for a walk for two reasons. The exploding snap was giving her a head ach and she couldn't hear herself think. Hermione sighed.

'where to go?' she wondered ' the library! I haven't been there in ages!' She deeply thought. (a/n:don't know what floor it's on.)

Hermione continued down the main floor only stopping twice. Once to hold the door for Professer Flitwick because he had a stack of box's in his arms and the second time to help a Ravenclaw third year to help him with a question to do with Muggle studies homework. Hermione gladly accepted to help him since she had finished her Christmas homework weeks ago and was dieing to do some more. After she was done doing practically his whole home work assignment she continued down to the library.

'closed for today' Hermione sighed as she read the sign posted on the door. 'damn' she thought.

Hermione decided to go back to the common room since she was gone at least 20 minutes by now. She continued up to the tower. She was only on the third floor , only 4 floors to go when she heard the worst possible thing. She grasped her wand under her robe as she heard the worst thing imaginable.

"Hey Mudblood, where yea going?" Hermione turned around. Her worst fear's were confirmed. Karie stood in front of Crabbe and Goyle while Pansy hid behind them. Hermione could tell she didn't want to be here.

"Leave me alone." Hermione said meekly. She was out numbered once again. She backed away from an approaching Karie. ' should I run for the stairs.. It's only four floors… should I stun them? Would that work.' she thought quickly.

"Afraid of me mud blood?" Karie asked while smirking.

"No." Hermione said as firmly as she could. 'I can run fast…'

"Seems like your afraid.. So why aren't you with your boy friend Harry?" Karie asked in a cold tone.

"We broke up." Hermione lied.

"Did you know? I most certainly thought that though when you kissed that Weasley at your house.. The how feud I thought was quiet funny." Karie smirked " but then in the common room, when you where sitting by the fire, 'I love you too' Karie mimicked. Hermione stood shocked. She was paralyzed.

"How.. How.. Did you know??" Hermione said as she backed up against a wall.

"Didn't think you're the only one who could sneak out of the castle did you?" Karie grabbed Hermiones throat and held her head up. Hermione gripped her wand tight in her hand. If only she could speak. Karie was crushing her throat. Hermione was having a hard time breathing, gasping for air Hermione pulled her arm up and when to hit Karie, Crabbe smirked as he grabbed her wrist and slammed it against the wall, Goyle did the same thing with her other wrist and he plucked her wand from her hand.

'come on Hermione.. Think… you're the smart one, thi-' Hermione suddenly blacked out.

"I'm so tired.. Don't make me go please!" Ron said falling of his arm chair on to his stomach.

"Come on Ron, It's only around the castle, she's probably in the library and that's on the main floor and-"

"And then I have to climb up 7 flight's of stairs!" Ron said with his face plastered against the stone cold floor.

"Ron, If you come I promise I will convience Hermione to go flying.. So you can use your f.I.r.e. b.o.l.t" Harry said fire bolt very slowly. Ron irked his head and body up.

"Ugh I hate bribery."

"Yes but you love that fire bolt." Draco laughed .

"Shut up" Ron mumbled as they left the common room.

"So where do you think she got off to?" Harry asked looking around the stair cases.

"Lake?"

"Great hall?"

"Dungeons?" Draco laughed when Ron said that.

"Library? I mean, It's logical." Harry laughed as they walked down to the library.

"So Draco, Got your eye's set on any one?" Harry asked.

"Hermione." He said blankly.

"What?" Harry stopped and looked towards him. He was surprised.

"I'm joking Harry she's yours" 'although I wish she was mine' Draco thought. Ron laughed at Harry expression.

"Nah, I don't really have any one in mind." Draco said looking around for Hermione.

"What about you Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well I dunno, there was this girl from Ravenclaw, She was pretty hot." Ron started.

"Did you talk to her?" Draco asked looking suspicious.

"No." he replied. They all laughed. Before they knew it they were on the main floor.

"closed for today?" Harry asked upon seeing the sign.

"Well I guess she went some where else." Ron shrugged. Harry pulled the map out of his pocket.

"Forgot I had this." He mumbled as he opened it. Harry tapped his wand on the parchment.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good." The map began to form, walls began to appear, Spots began to move, names began to form.

"Granger… Granger.. Hermione Granger.. Where are you?" Harry mumbled running his finger across the map.

"There she is.." Ron pointed to her spot, not noticing where she was. Harry's eyes went wide.

"no…. no… That's not… Is it?" Harry began..


	44. Chapter 43 You wern't Going to watch

****

Chapter 43

Hey Guy's, I'm so tired and sun burned! I have no idea if you know what this is, But I went on the cliffhanger 23 times or so. And I think I rattled my brain. So now, when I sit down it feels like I'm being flipped. Here's a link to it if anyone cares lol _ Looks innocent eh?? ITS NOT!!!!!but it sure is fun!!! . It's very sad cause I have become attactched to writing, and I really don't want to end this so I'm trying to keep it going as long as I can! How ever, It's going to have a sequal. I can predict Most of you are going to kill me for the ending, (I'm going to be like JK now.) IT will get better in the seventh year, That's all I can disclose:P (God I wish she would just sell the damn 6th book for gods sake!) So who did you think was going to be in the castle?? Huh? Voldemort? Peter Pettigrew? Guess what… IT"S WORSE!!!! (in my opinion.) Okay well enough of my babbiling._

Katrina

"Why is Krum in the Castle?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Well, That's a good question, Maybe on our way we should ask him because he's going towards Mione!!" Ron added eyes wider then Harry's.

"I think the better question is why is she in the Slytherin Common room?" Draco asked running down the stairs towards the dungeons. Harry and Ron ran after him.

Xx-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione barley opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt as if they were 100 pounds. She was drowsy, drained, un-movable, she felt dead, like all the energy had been sucked out of her. Hermione tried to lift her head but couldn't, then she tried her fingers, then her toes, She couldn't move anything! Hermione with all her might blinked again. She noticed how she was laying on something hard, yet cushioned. She was facing the floor how ever, all she could see was a black tiled floor and the corner of a rug. The place was gloomy.

'green and silver, shit' she thought. Hermione was indeed laying on the slytherin common room couch.

Hermione was helpless, couldn't move, nor talk.

'stupid stupid stupid, why did I have to go on my own!!!' she scolded herself.

'paralyzing spell?' Hermione wondered as she tried to figure out what happened. She tried to lift her head as she heard a door creek open.

'Harry!' she desperately screamed in her head. She couldn't tell if it was him or not. She only hoped.

"Karie, ver are you? I haff to go!" Hermione screamed inside as she heard his voice. She only hoped Harry would burst threw the doors soon. Hermione tried frantically to move, She needed to get away, Only god know's what he would do.

"Mio-ninny! How are you? Ve didn't get to talk last time." Hermione quickly closed her eyes so he didn't see she was awake.

"Don't act like your asleep, I vissed you very much. Now ve can be together." Krum said, Hermione heard him walking towards her.

'think, think, think!!" Hermione screamed to her brain. Strong, firm cold hands grasped her shoulder and lower back, Krum had pulled her onto his lap into a sitting position. He had his arm firmly wrapped around her back, He grabbed her chin with his hand and turned her head towards him. It was very clear to her where she was now. The dark depressing silver and green slytherin common room. Hermione was now looking into Krums cold eyes.

"I vissed you vorribly Mio-ninny, Now ve can be together at last, no more Potter or anyvoby." Krum smiled, Hermione was throwing up on the inside.

"I see Karie Vsed the Varalyzing spell?" Krum laughed. His breath smelled of nasty mint. The door to the common room swung open three people came running in. Hermione could tell by the sound of their foot steps pounding on the floor. It actually was a mix of running and jogging.

'Harry, Ron Draco! I love you guys!" Hermione was thinking she was going to be saved.

"I see you've found mud blood, I did my part now you do mine, You need to get out of here Potter and the rest of the gay trio are coming so you better leave quickly." It was Karie.

"Vut how vill I get out?If they are coming they will see me."

"Shit Krum! You're stupid if you just walked here! Go up to my dorm, Pansy's in there sleeping.Go!" she shouted. Krum scooped Hermione up in his arms and ran for the stairs. It obviously didn't have the same spell as the Gryfindor stair case. Krum genteelly set Hermione down on one of the girl's beds. Pansy looked wide eyed at the sight.

" What's mud blood doing here?" Pansy asked offensively backing 10 feet away from Hermione.

"We haff to hide, Potter and Weasley are trying to take Mio-ninnny away again. Karie told me to come up vere."

"She told you to come up here and contaminate are dorm with that filthy thing? I'm going to speak with her, this is an out rage!" Pansy said storming out the door and down the stairs. Krum looked Mischiefly at Hermione. Hermione began to worry, she could only think of what he was thinking.

'Don't do it, I will hunt you down and make your life miserable if you touch me ever again!' Hermione screamed in her head . Krum pulled her head up and kissed her lips firmly. Hermione didn't like this. She wanted to bite him or curse him. Just get away. Krum forced his tongue into her mouth.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx--xx--x-x-

The three boy's ran through the door, Their hearts pounding.

"Karie give me Hermione now!" Harry screamed upon seeing her lazily sit on the couch.

"I don't have the slightest clue on what your talking about Harry." She grinned.

"I know she's here! Where?" Harry yelled.

"Potter, Krum has her, he's long gone." Harry didn't care if she seen the map now, He pulled it out and searched for his girlfriend.

"I'll search the boy's dorms." Ron replied.

"I'll search the girls." Draco replied walking over to the girl's case. What he didn't notice was that Goyle and Crabbe were guarding them.

"Let me though, Now." Draco said firmly.

"uh.. No." They both said in their long stupid voices.

"She's up their!" Harry yelled as he spotted her dot with Krum beside her. Karie stood up.

"Your not going up there!" Karie coldly said.

"Karie! What the hell were you thinking making Mudblood contaminate our.." Pansy stopped shrieking as she seen Draco at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stuplfy!" Harry yelled as Karie turned her back. She froze.

"Ron go tell Professor Dumbledor!" Harry yelled as he helped Draco do the same to Crabbe and Goyle.

"You'd really think death eaters would be smarter!" Harry said yelling back to Draco. Harry ran up the stairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-

'I'm going to kill you. You dirty son of a bitch!' Hermione thought as he started to take off her Hogwarts tie. Hermione was no longer scared. She knew her fate, she couldn't do anything about it. She could get revenge however. She was angry.

"Mio-ninny, I love you and I vant you to be mine." Krum said kissing her neck.

"I'm going to casterate you." Hermione said. Krum suddenly stopped. Hermione could move her mouth!

'Yes finally, ohh shit he's looking at me.'

"Vhat did you say?" Krum asked looking at her with wide eyes. Hermione flexed her fingers. She was quickly regaining the power to move again.

'great timing.' she thought. Hermione blinked at Krum coldly. He didn't have a clue that she was getting her strength back. Krum went back to kissing her. Hermione was about to knee him in the groin when the door flung open. Hermione stopped herself encase she was out numbered.

"You bastard ! Get off of her!" Harry yelled pulling Krum off and pointing a wand between his eyes.

"Harry! Thank you!" Hermione cried getting off the bed wiping a tear out of her eye.

" We have to stop meeting like this." Harry stated "Ron's gone to get Dumbledor."

"Why does he keep coming back Hermione?" Draco panted as he entered the room.

"Cause he's a creep. Krum I don't love you! I love Harry why can't you leave me alone?"

"I love you, I will haf you. I need you Mio-ninny, Voldemort needs you." Hermione narrowed her eyes on him.

"You do not need me. Is that clear? I will never be yours and I will not under any circumstances help Voldemort or join him , is that clear?" Hermione said in a deadly tone that even surprised Harry.

"no it's not." Krum glared.

" Hello Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, I would indeed say it is a lovely day, But I would be lying. Mr. Weasley has informed me , In a very rushed explination of what's happened. Mr. Potter please lower your wand." Dumbledor said with a worried tone. The twinkle was gone. Harry had never heard this tone . Ron walked over to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" He mumbled as Dumbledor was now talking to Krum in a very upset manor.

"Yes, thank you . I was so worried I thought he was going to-"

"Miss Granger will you please come with me?" Dumbledor asked. He had his hand firmly around Krum's upper arm.

"Yes Professor, Can they come with me?" Hermione begged with her eyes.

"If it will help Miss Granger." Hermione grasped Harry's hand tightly and desended the stairway following Dumbledor. Draco and Ron following.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-

"I think I'm going to hire some body guard's for you Sweetie." Harry said as he genteelly kissed her lips.

"Maybe I will just have to stay with you 27-7" Hermione winked. Harry laughed and Ron made a gagging noise. It was a while after the incident. Everything turned out good, Karie, Crabbe and Goyle were expelled. Pansy how ever wasn't because they didn't have any proof she did anything. Krum now had a magical restraining order place on him. So when ever He was around Hermione it would instantly send a message to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione's spirits were up because of it. No more Krum at all. No more Karie, Goyle and Crabbe for 2 weeks. It was great.

"Hermione, Harry, Ronniekins! Hey guys!" Fred said sitting down at the table. George followed.

"Hey!" He added.

"Hello you two, How are you?" Hermione asked with a smiled. Ron and Harry nodded. Hermione was glad Ron didn't say anything, He had a mouthful of Pork.

"Good, And yourself's?"

"Okay." Harry replied.

"Good now." Hermione smiled. She didn't think much of it but Fred took what she said the wrong way. Hermione clearly thought she was better because of what happened earlier. Fred thought it was because he was there.

"Fine." Ron said as he took a bite of some carrots.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Fred asked hoping they all could do some thing.

"Shagging Harry," George laughed, Ron gagged again and Fred glared. Hermione just let it go, Harry how ever was blushing horrendously.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked looking surprised.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight!" Ron declared.

"Well you most definatally weren't going to watch Ronald. Where else did you think you were going to go?" Hermione asked trying to not laugh. Ron was blushing as much as Harry.

__

Well that's the end of another chap, I will try and post one tommrowo.

Katrina


	45. Chapter 44 Your… Alive?

****

Chapter 44 Your… Alive?

__

Hello fellow people! Keep the review's coming! Um just to let you know, I already wrote about Fred and George but here's the thing, I love them and they are sexy and funny. It's just not a story with out them! Ya know?? Well I'm glad a few people found the end funny. Personally I intened for it to be funny. But I myself didn't think it was funny. Anyways, The story wont be ending for a while. Thank God! I have grown attached. You know what I hate? When people make storys and the charaters are like 30 and 20! It just makes me sad to know that soon Hp will be ending. It will be a depressing time in my life. Anyways. Check out Book Worm Blue's if you like HG/DM relationships! Its my other story! Anyways one with the show! Wow I went to start writing and I got caught up into making icons. And sorry I didn't type anything! I just got back from seeing hp3 for the 14th time! I got 2 hp3 posters too! Anyways sorry for the long wait!OMG I CANT stress how sorry I am! It's hectic! Tommorow im having my other(idontlikeher)Gramma over for her b-day sorry! Heres a chap

Katrina

Hermione screamed as Ron flew past , Harry dodged him.

"Ron, Don't scare her please!I want to live!" Harry begged as Hermione clung tighter to him crushing Harry's ribs.

"I wasn't trying to!" Ron said innocently high fiving George.

"Trying to freak out Hermione again Ron?" Draco laughed as he flew around Harry. Ron and George were whispering something , Harry didn't like the situation. Hermione dug her head deeper into the back of Harry's robes.

"It's okay baby." Harry said turning his head around and kissing the top of hers.

"Can we please go down? I hate flying, and I'm cold" She frowned.

"Sure sweetie." Harry began to desend, Ron and George following him closely. It came to a point where they were on either sides of him.

"What are you--" Harry was cut off by Ron grabbing his right arm and George grabbing his left, pulling him off of his firebolt, Leaving a scared-shitless Hermione.

"Stop!" Harry yelled as George helped Harry onto Ron's Broom. Harry hit Ron hard in the back.

"You jackass!" Harry yelled. Ron ignored him.

"Hermione, Hold on." Ron laughed as George flew down beside Hermione's spiraling broom, she screamed. Draco and Fred flew down beside Hermione grabbing the broom to stop it, feet above the snow covered earth.

"Thanks…" Hermione mumbled to the two as she got off and ran up to the castle.

"Hermione wait!" Draco yelled after her. It was too late. Draco and Fred stared up at Ron and George, Laughing hysterically. Harry looked worried. As soon as Ron's broom was low enough , Harry jumped off and glared at him

"Great! You know she hates flying! She could have died! What the hell were you two thinking?!" Harry yelled angrily. George and Ron Immeditally stopped laughing.

"She's fine! We just wanted her to experience actual flying! But she couldn't cause Fred and Malfoy had to step in." George told him.

"She could have died!"

"Nothing could have went wrong! We would have stopped it." Ron added.

"You stupid gits! Everything could have went wrong, I honestally didn't think you two were that stupid! Jesus Ron think! Even you George ! How old are you? 18? You should be more responsible!" Harry was fuming with anger. Harry grabbed his broom from the snows grasp and headed up to the castle.

"Stupid stupid stupid idiots!" He mumbled entering the castle. Harry glanced at his watch upon heading up the many stairs to the Gryfindor common room. 8:29Pm. Harry was highly pissed off at Ron and George at the moment.

'They knew she was terrified!I finally get her to go flying again and they do this! She's never going to want to go again!the stupid git's!' Harry thought.

"Hermione?" Harry asked peeking in her dorm.

"hi." She mumbled. Her voice sounded upset.

"You okay?" Harry asked dropping his broom and going in to see her.

"I guess…" She mumbled incoherently petting Princess.

"I'm pissed that they would even think about doing that! It was so irresponsible! I'm sorry." Harry said as he laid down beside Hermione and kissed her cheek.

"I know, I don't blame you…" Hermione stared.

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx--xx--x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x

"Harrrrry….Harrrryyyyy… Harrryyyyyy" Harry sleepily opened his eyes. He noticed his arms were interlocked with Hermiones sleeping body. Darkness filled the room.

"Harrrrrrrrry……..Harrrrrrrrrrrry" The voice sounded long and weak, Harry squinted through the room. He slowly untangled himself from Hermione, and got up. Nothing.

"Harrry.." The voice was getting weaker and longer. Harry looked outside of Hermione's room. Nothing. Harry looked down the stairs. The dull flicker of fire. He went down. Eyes wide at the person that stood before him.

"no… it cant be… your…"

"Dead. It's good to see you Harry, I missed you dearly."

"Your.. Not real.. This is a dream.. My imagination… no…. your dead…" Harry said stuttering.

"I am real Harry." He took Harry into a big hug.

"Sirius … your.. Dead.." Harry said smelling the must off his clothes.

"I assure you I am alive." Sirius Black said .

"How??" Harry said blinking,

"Remus, Great man, Found a way, He left before we could speak. You are the only Person I've talked to so far." Harry smiled and hugged his God father tighter.

"I need to leave and speak to Dumbledor right now, I will come back. That is if you still want to live with me?"

"Of coarse! That's why your talking to Dumbledor?"

"Yes Harry-"

"Can't you stay and talk please?" Harry begged.

"Sure Harry."

"I can't believe your back! This is amazing, I haven't been this happy since--"

"Hermione." Sirius smiled as he sat down and begun to talk to Harry like there was no tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-

"Harry, Harry! Please wake up!" Hermione said rubbing his cheek, Harry slowly opened his eyes. Hermione's head dangling over his. Hermione leaned down and kissed him.

"Hey…." She smiled.

"Hi." Harry mumbled getting up.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked noticing his attitude.

"I'm going for a shower." Harry left the dorm.

Hermione sat there speechless.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x---x--x-x-x-

"Why can't he be real!" Harry yelled as he kicked the boy's dorm door open. Ron looked up from his trunk in shock.

"Where were you mat-" Harry walked across the room and slammed the bathroom door. He was in a foul mood now. His God father Harry thought to be back, wasn't , Harry's happiness, an Illusion. Harry wanted him so bad..

"It felt so real.." Harry let a single tear mix with the shower water rushing over his body.

"My chance to never have to see the stupid Dursleys again!My chance to be happy, My chance to live with people I like! Some on who likes me! Fuck!" Harry yelled banging the wall with his first. Harry finished getting ready and headed down to breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked after apologizing profusely to Hermione.

"I woke up and well… He was just that." Hermione added pouring some pulpy orange juice.

"Sleeping with him?" Draco smirked piling eggs onto his plate.

"Hermione wasn't good in bed, No wonder he's in a foul mood." George laughed. Hermione slapped him hard in the arm.

"I've never had any complaints." Hermione cockily.

"You've never had any. Period." Ron couldn't resist. He burst out laughing while they stared at him.

"That's what you think." Hermione said slying buttering her toast. They all stared at her in shock, Like she was some amazing animal in a zoo. George burst out laughing as he watched them stare at her. Hermione smugly ate her toast in peace.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled watching him sit down beside her.

"Hey " He mumbled scooping eggs onto his plate. Hermione looked at him offended.

"What's wrong with you?" Fred asked upon seeing Hermiones reaction.

"Nothing." Harry replied firmly. Hermione softly grabbed Harry's hand trying to get him to look at her. Harry grabbed his hand out of hers. Ron, Draco and the twins watched the couple. Hermione got up and stormed out of the great hall.

"What's your problem Harry?" George asked with more force. Harry looked up and glared at him and then around the hall . He even looked at the teachers table where he was greeted by a wide excited smile from Dumbledor. Harry looked away and began to eat.

"Nothing." He replied watching George leave. The breakfast was very quiet . The silence was interrupted by Dumbledor.

"Hello Children, Harry Can I have a word?" Dumbledor asked very excitedly for his age. Harry nodded and got up to follow him.

__

Hey, And again sorry for the wait!

Katrina I will post Monday at latest.


	46. Chapter 45 New arrangements

****

Chapter 45 New arrangements

Hopefully I will post this before Monday! Here it is. I really hope you like this chapter…

Katrina

Harry sat in the comfortable arm chair, Staring open mouthed at Dumbledor.

"Your serious?"

"All I need is your signature Harry." Dumbledor smiled warmly at the 16 year old wizard. Harry grabbed the Phoeinx quill and scribbled his signature quickly on the Ministry document.

"Now off you go Harry." Dumbledor smiled.

"Thank you… So much! Thank you!" Dumbledor hugged the greasy black haired man, and dumbledor good bye and left. Harry was so excited. His mood lifted instantly when he heard what was happening. Harry pulled out his Mauraduors map , It seemed like he carried it every where now. He found who he was looking for and went to apologize.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x

Hermione stood on the top of the step later trying to get a black leather bound book intitled '_Do you know where you're wand is? By Sally Jackson_' It was just in and Hermione was dying to read it. Hermione stood on her tip toes . It taught the person how to use wandless magic. Hermione felt her knee's give away she fell back, expecting to hit a table, but only to fall in the masculine arms of her boyfriend. Harry smiled as she squeeled. Hermione looked at him more then a little confused.

"Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, I was a jackass, Forgive me?" Harry smiled and Hermione nodded. Speechless at his sudden mood swing. Harry leaned his head down lower and gave Hermione a long kiss .

"Wow, two questions." Hermione told him getting out of his arms and standing up.

"Yes my love?" Harry replied giddily.

"When did you get happy and… What was wrong?" Hermione asked looking into his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Well my love, I noticed how great my life was today." Hermione raised her eye brow and looked at him.

"You see, for one reason, I have great friends, For the second reason, I have you, The love of my life, and for the third reason, I no longer have to live with the Dursleys." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but she was confused and nothing came out.

"You see the reason I was upset was because last night I had a dream…." Harry continued to tell Hermione why he was upset, Because he had a dream about Sirius being alive.. But it felt real.

"And well… When you left, Dumbledor wanted to talk to me and…" Harry trailed off thinking of what just happened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x--x-x- Harry James Sexy Potters Flashbackx-x-0x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x

"Harry, I am sure you know what this is about." Dumbledor said incoherently offering him a sugar high cookie.

"No Headmaster , I don't." Harry said dully, refusing a cookie.

"You have no recollection?" Dumbledor asked looking oddly at him.

"No." Harry replied looking out the window behind Dumbledor.

"Well, Did you just forget that your God father talked to you last night?" Dumbledor asked in a some what stupid tone.

"How did you know about my dream?"

"Well, That is also another reason why I wanted you to learn occulmncy. But that is not the reason you are here."

"Then why am I here?" Harry asked looking directly into his twinkling eyes.

"You're new arrangements." Dumbledor smiled.

"New arrangements?" Harry asked shifting in his chair.

"To live with your God father."

"He's dead." Harry replied discusted that Dumbledor would bring it up. A shaggy , greasy haired Black dog appeared from behind Dumbledors desk. Harry looked wide eyed.

"He's not dead? Your alive!" Harry said jumping on the floor and petting the dog frantically.

"I thought it was a…. Dream… but …" The black dog transformed into a Sirius before his eyes.

"You fell asleep talking to me last night Harry. I knew I was boring… But that well.. Not that boring." Sirius laughing bringing his (a/n:Dunno what to call him) Godkid? In for a hug.

"So I put you back in 'your' bed." Sirius didn't want to mention anything in front of Dumbledor but Harry caught on.

"This is so great!" Harry said as if he was a kid in the candy store.

"It's good to see you too! For the longest time I thought I was going to be stuck in there for ever. I never thought I would see you again, It was horrible." Harry looked up at his Godfather. All he could do was smile.

"So what do you say, God son? Want to live with me?" Sirius laughed, "Back in good old Grimuald Place?" He asked.

"Of Coarse!" Harry exclaimed.

"Calm down Harry, He's here to stay." Dumbledor smiled pulling out some official Ministry looking parchment.

"Nice long shower Sirius?" Dumbledor asked looking up at him.

"That would be great, thank you." Sirius shook his greasy black hair.

"I feel and look like Snape." He laughed as he whispered to Harry. Harry smiled up and him and laughed. He felt like crying… Happy tears.

"Okay Harry, All I need now is you to sign here. Then Sirius is your Legal Guardian."

Harry sat in the comfortable arm chair, Staring open mouthed at Dumbledor.

"Your serious?"

"All I need is your signature Harry." Dumbledor smiled warmly at the 16 year old wizard. Harry grabbed the Phoeinx quill and scribbled his signature quickly on the Ministry document.

"Now off you go Harry." Dumbledor smiled.

"Thank you… So much! Thank you!" Dumbledor hugged the greasy black haired man, and Dumbledor good bye .

"See you soon Sirius! And thank you Professor." Harry was so excited. His mood lifted instantly when he heard what was happening. Harry pulled out his Mauraduors map , It seemed like he carried it every where now. He found who he was looking for and went to apologize.

x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x

"Ohh Harry that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione smiled kissing Harry yet again. The whole thing was so shocking.

"So Mr. Potter, How does it feel to have him back?" she asked as he linked an arm around her waist and headed out of the library.

"Well, It's probably one of the most happiest days of my life." Harry smiled as he looked down upon his girlfriend.

"I wonder how Remus did it." Hermione asked some what in thought.

"I dunno, But when I see him, I'm going to thank him, Over and over again, I can maybe buy him some new robes. Tear proof, they might come in handy, with him being a werewolf and all." Harry smiled as they aimlessly walked around the castle.

"You know, This year is probably the best year of my life." Harry smiled**_. (A/N: He might not be saying that for long!Joking!Or am I?)_**

"Mine too."

"Dispite everything that happened to you?"

"Yes, I mean you make up for it all." Hermione added planting a kiss on his cheek.

The day went by rather slowly. But it was good, Harry explained what had happened to the guys, They were almost as excited as Harry was.

"Party as Sirius's house!" George yelled when he first found out. Life was good. Ron, Draco, The twins, Harry , Hermione and Sirius stayed outside most of the day playing in the snow, Wasting energy on snowball fights and ice skating.

When dinner finally rolled around Sirius headed back to Grimuald place, while the kids went inside to enjoy a magnificent feast. Harry really didn't want to leave him, But he knew he would see him again. Dumbledor had even offered him a place to stay at Hogwarts, so he was closer to Harry. He declined saying Buckbeak had been locked up since he was declaired 'behind the vail'. Although he said he would return to see him tomorrow.

Here's a short chap to tie you's over, Did you like it?


	47. Chapter 46 Death’s rose

****

Chapter 46 Death's rose

__

Bonjourno! Sorry for the long wait! What happened? No reviews for my last chap?! I thought it would get the most reviews, I mean with Sirius and all… Poor poor Sirius. I took out the chapter intitled-bad news authors notes- So maybe you people didn't know I added a new chap?! Anyways please review!

Katrina.

Tear's of pain flowed down the two girl's face's . They were being branded. Buring hot, wet, sticky ink flowed into their skin. The one girl started to squirm. His grip tightened on her arm. She bit her lip trying to take her mind off of it. The pain was unbearable. The other girl let out a blood qurtling scream.

"Let me go!" She demanded. The man did as she said, The damage was done. The black rose imprinted on the back of her shoulder. She looked at the other girl, Karie. Standing still, silent tear's still steadily coming out of her eyes. They had just gotten the dark marks. Sewed into a tradition. A horribly Dark tradition. They now had to worship Voldemort.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Truth or Dare?" George smirked.

"I'm the only girl here, that's not fair, I will be the victim of everything!" Hermione complained. Harry smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't know! We've thought of 100 different ideas for some thing to do! And we can't agree on a single one." Ron complained.

"Sorry if I'm the only girl here!" Hermione whined leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

(**a/n: I'm hitting writers block.)**

"It's new years eve and 6 Wizards and a witch can't come up with some thing to do?! This is sad." Draco said looking around the common room.

"No kidding." Ron added slouching off his chair on to the floor.

"Well I guess we are off to bed eh George?" Fred asked.

"Yes, It would be best. If these 4 Lame six years can't find something to do." Hermione stuck out her tongue and Ron gave them the finger. The two laughing twins continued up to their dorms. The four talked well until 10:30 Pm. Ron drifted off first and then Draco. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"I feel rebellious right now." Harry shrugged.

"Me too. Well.. More like pranking.." Hermione said. Harry stared open mouthed at her.

"Funny Miss Granger."

"I do!" She told him quietly. Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and swished it in the air.

"Perminatum." She said quietly. A black marker appeared in her lap.

"I still haven't gotten Ron or George back yet." Hermione sinisterly smiled. Harry laughed upon seeing her face. Hermione slowly got up off of Harry and tip toed over to Ron.

"Honestly Sweetheart, Don't you remember how hard it is to wake Ron up?" Hermione grinned thinking of the time her and Harry put on a 'sex act' to wake Ron up. Hermione pulled off the lid and let the black marker slide across his face.

"Think Ron would look good with a goatee Harry?" Harry laughed.

"Goatee?Unibrow?" Harry smirked.

"Lipionis!" Hermione said moving her wand in a lip shape. A tube of bright red lipstick dropped to the floor. Hermione looked evilly at Harry. She grabbed it and tossed it to him.

"Wanna help?" She asked pointing to Ron's face. Harry got up and began to decorate Ron's lips in the bright red color.

Hermione and Harry ran down the Boy's stairs. They had just totally made George look like a freak. Actually a manly woman, Doing eye lash enlargement charms, and making his hair grow. Make up , the whole bit!

"Are we going to wake them all up for midnight?" Hermione asked looking devilish.

"Why don't we wake them up now?" Harry asked looking back at her.

"Sounds good." Hermione said running back up to the top of the seventh years dorm. Hermione slowly opened the door and grabbed George's arm.

"George George wake up!" Hermione told him frantically. Harry had already woken up Fred. He turned his head.

"I'm Fred, honestly, you call yourself our mother." Fred mumbled putting his head into his pillow. Harry looked at Hermione and began laughing so hard he collapsed on the floor.

"You---made---wrong---twin---oh--my--god" Harry said between laughs. Hermione stared at him. George walked back in his room.

"Why did you wake me?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Fred opened his eyes.

"For God's sake people, Keep it down."

"Fred, they woke me, get up." George said throwing a pillow at his brother.

"Ugh, I'm up." He said throwing his blankets off and standing up. Harry looked up from the floor. His long dangling down his back. Harry began to laugh harder and harder. George did the same. Hermione looked wide eyed and began to laugh just as hard.

"Whole new meaning to 'Dude looks like a lady'" Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked. Blinking. His eye lashes moving up and down as he blinked.

"nothing-but-you-look-like-a-lady!" Harry said laughing so hard tears fell down his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I thought- you -were-George!" Hermione laughed.

"Imagimiorous!" Fred said grabbing his wand from his bedside table. A mirror appeared in Fred's hand. Fred looked at his reflection for a few moments. He batted his eye lashes and flung his hair about.

"Hermione you know I'm going to have to kill you." Fred said throwing the mirror down on his bed and chasing her out of the room. Jumping over George and Harry who were still laughing on the floor.

Hermione ran down the stairs into the common room. Draco slowly opened his eyes. Ron how ever was snoring with his head back hanging over the back of the couch.

"Ginny?" Draco asked upon seeing a red, long hair Weasley running through the common room.

"Don't get your hopes up Draco!" Fred said running in circles around the couch trying to get Hermione.

Fred pounced on Hermione pushing her down on the floor.

"Now , now miss Granger. What shall be your punishment?" He laughed.

Sorry its short and it took so long.


	48. Chapter 47 Happy New Years

****

Chapter 47 Happy New Years

__

Hey Guy's I'm really sad. Between the last two chap's I think I got 3 reviewsL Where are they! Well Anyway's it's sad. But yea. IS it just because Fanfiction has been down recently? Well. Keep the reviews coming my **FAITHFUL **reviewers!

Katrina

"It was an accident, I swear.. I thought you were George!!! Please let me go!" Hermione pleaded. Fred pinned her arms down, to keep her from pushing him off. Draco had just figured out the whole situation and begun to laugh. Hermione so helpless. Ron rubbed his eyes and looked around. Fred looked up at Ron. Ron looked down to see Hermione pinned.

"Ginny? What are you doing on top of-"

"You idiot! I'm Fred, And Hermione screwed up your face too." He said snickering. Ron gave him a weird look and headed up to his dorm.

"So miss Granger, What shall be your new year's fate?" Fred laughed, his long hair dangling above her face.

"I didn't mean too! I'm sorry!" Hermione said trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Harry and George came laughing down the stairs.

"Harry! Help me please!" Hermione begged looking over to him. Harry looked sympathetic.

"Fred, Get off my girlfriend, she doesn't like woman." Harry laughed.

"Could of fooled me." George joked. Hermione gave him a death glare.

"George can you get me an OS Candy corn?" Fred asked with a devilish look.

"Aww your not going to give her that are you?" George smirked. "Harry will end up being Gay for the night."

"What do you mean?" Harry said frantically. " What does OS mean?" Harry watched George run up the stairs.

"OS candy Corn. Opposite sex Candy corn. Turns the person who eat's it into the opposite sex." Hermione struggled even harder.

"Let me go, I will kill you, Let me go." Hermione yelled.

"Fred get off, I'm not kissing a dude for new years." Harry stated walking over to Hermione.

"Well, You just won't kiss her then." He grinned.

"Get off. I'm being serious." Harry said standing beside him. Fred shook his head no. Hermione glared at him and raised her knee. Fred had a look of pain on his face.. He clutched himself and rolled off her. Hermione got up and glared at him. Dusted herself off and went to sit on the couch.

"That was low Mione, Really Low." George said walking over to help his brother up.

"He was going to make me into a man!" She argued.

"HERMIONE!!!!" Ron screamed. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Care for a walk Harry? Draco?" She said rushing to the portrait hole.

"Sound's good." The two laughed running after her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-

"We're going to get caught Hermione!" Draco said running after them.

"I'm not getting turned into a guy!" Hermione complained running behind a suit of armor, Harry right behind her.

"So what are we going to do? Camp out here so you don't get turned into a guy?" Draco mocked.

"Shut up. I like my gender thank you very much." Hermione stated.

"I do to." Harry laughed.

"Come on we are going to get detention!" Draco said looking down the empty corridor.

"He's right Sweetheart." Harry told her taking a hold of her hand.

"Harry.. I don't believe you… You mean you would let them do that?" Hermione asked sliding her hand out of his.

"Of coarse not." He replied nervously.

"Come on, I don't want to go to detention." Draco said annoyed " You know, you actually deserve this Hermione." Draco smirked. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but shut it.

"Fine." Hermione stormed away. The sad part was she knew it was true. Hermione heard the slow foot steps of the guys coming after her. Hermione was looking forward into bringing in the new year as a girl . Who knows they might not even do anything right? Hermione was thinking hopeful thoughts.

"Courage." Hermione said to the fat Lady. She swung open surprisingly revealing an empty common room.

"Hello?" Hermione replied upon entering. Empty.

"Guy's?" Hermione stepped into the common room and smiled. 'Probably in bed.' she smirked.

"Where are they?" Draco asked entering behind Harry.

"Sleeping?" Harry submitted his idea . (**A/N:Now im submitting my idea,REVIEWREVIEW!!)**

Hermione went over and sat on the couch. Harry joined her wrapping his arm around Hermione's back. Draco sat across from them in an arm chair.

"wow, It's 11:49!" Draco told them looking at his watch.

"Cool." Harry replied. Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, What's your goal's for the new year?" She asked the two.

"To pass advanced Potions." Draco laughed.

"Snape loves you! Of coarse you will pass." Harry laughed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess my goal would be to… Beat Voldemort and live to tell the tale. And maybe possibly… nah never mind…" Harry finished. He was thinking about proposing to Hermione… He wanted it to be a surprise if he did. Hermione gave Harry a what-are-you-talking-about look but then smiled.

"You will live." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"What about your's Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Passing Newts." She sighed. (A/N: Can n e one tell me, Are newts in sixth year? Im in the process of reading the Order of the Phonex right now.. So yea)

"You will." Harry smiled.

"Well Happy New years." Draco smiled.

"You too" They both said. Hermione leaned over and passionately kissed Harry.

"Get a room!" Ron yelled coming down the stairs.

__

Sorry gotta get off comp. REVIEW!

Katrina


	49. Chapter 48 Sleep over

__

Chapter 48 Busted up

Hey guy's Thank's for the response on the NEWTS, You know Hermione, She would be studying by now. Am I right? (;-)) _t0sh1ba1__ - I know Harry's too young. That's why he didn't say it at the time. And Allie, Thank you very much for all you reviews lol . Thank you everyone for all your reviews(: - )) And Allie, If they killed him officially…. I would cry. And thank you _Emily the one who loves harry Potter

__

Im glad!

Michelle : I just read your first and second chapter and i just wanted to say  
  
1. you spelt "Hedwing" wrong, its Hedwig  
2. Hermione? Blonde Hair? I dont think so...  
  
im sorry but your story is wayy OOC

****

(a/n:Dude take the pickle out of your----Nevermind, I got reported for insulting some one before…)

Anyways!Hope you like this chap. I'v been so bored and what not I'v been writing like mad, but I can't type it at the same timeL I will have 3 storys by the time this week is over. Thanks for the reviews

Luv Katrina

"Where's Fred and George?" Hermione asked curiously peeing around the common room.

"Went to the hospital wing, Fred could barley walk. I wouldn't be surprised if you busted him up." Ron stated. Coming down the stairs sitting beside Draco. Hermione ignored him. Ron's face was a bright red. Harry pulled Hermione closed to him.

"Why's your face so… red?" Draco finally asked though laughter.

"I was scrubbing off marker." Ron told them glaring at Hermione.

"You deserve it! Now we are even." Hermione told him firmly.

"Fred doesn't think so." George grinned coming into the portrait hole. Harry tightened his grip around Hermione. He could feel her instantly tense up.

"So how yea doing?" He grinned sitting between Draco and Ron. She didn't answer. Harry gave him a lay-off-or-else look. He just smirked.

"I'm going to bed.." Hermione told them "Night Harry." She grinned kissing him swiftly on the lips. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"Night Draco, Night Ron." Hermione headed up her stairs.

"Love you too Hermy!" George joked after her. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed to her room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x--x--x-x-x-x-x--x--x-x

George began to smirk, So did Ron. Harry and Draco noticed this and passed suspicious glances.

"What?" Harry asked . Ron high fived George and put a finger to his lips signaling them to be quiet, Through the silence they heard Hermione's door creek open. Ron made a hand gesture holding up 3 fingers, then putting one down as the seconds passed. He got to one, then heard a scream, and then silence. Harry bolted up and pulled out his wand.

"Accio Broom!" He yelled. Ron shook his head no. Harry grabbed his broom that was hovering in front of him.

"Harry, No, It's just Fred." Ron told him

"What the hell is he doing to her?!" Harry yelled. Draco didn't look amused either.

"He's just getting her back."

"I think I'm going to go back to the Slytherin Common room. It's way past curfew." Draco told them.

"Stay here tonight, you can have Neville's bed, I don't think he'll be using it. Mom's gona kill him for doing that to Ginny." Ron said with a straight face. Harry mounted his broom and was just about to fly up when Hermione came walking down the stairs with a worried look on her face.

"Hermione! Are you okay? What happened?" Ron grinned when Harry asked this. "H-a-r-r-y." Hermione said slowly and palely. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" It was more of a worried tone.

"yes, What happened though?" Harry asked walking over and pulling her into a hug.

"Fred…" She mumbled. George stared wide mouthed.

"Why aren't you a guy yet?!" George asked her.

"Cause… he well.. I was afraid… and… well… you see…I don't know.." She finally spit out.

"It's okay, I'm getting tired. I'm going to go to bed anyone coming?"

"Im gona hit the hay too."

"Me three."

"uh huh.." Hermione mumbled.

"Night George." They all chanted climbing the boy's stair case, Hermione's hand in Harry's. Her night clothes in her other hand. Hermione got changed into her long blue Pj pants and a baggy sweater, then the boy's after her. Harry and Hermione and the rest of the boy's laid down. Ron began snoring just a couple of minutes after his head his the pillow. Draco was just trying to get comfortable. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione pulling him close. She was either shaking or Shivering badly.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Harry whispered in her ear. Hot breath tickled her.

"no-nothing… I'm just cold." She told him.

"Do you want to wear one of my cloaks?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"sure.. Preferably the invisibility cloak." She told him

"What happened?"

"Well.. Fred." Hermione flipped around, she was not face to face with Harry. "Well, I came up to my room to get change and I was just about to take off my shirt when some one came behind me I screamed and he held a hand over my mouth, trying to force something in, I didn't know who it was and I was afraid it was Krum or some one, So I kneed him and well… He fell to the ground and it was Fred. So I looked down at him and he just smirked. I didn't know why until I went to leave and I guess he put a locking charm on the door. So then I was really freaked out. He stood up. I told him to unlock the door and he just had this freaky look on his face like I don't know… he was possessed, He came over and pushed me against the wall and tried to shove one of the candy Corns in my mouth, I slapped him and he didn't look happy, He just kept on trying. So I grabbed my wand and did the stuplfey spell.. I shoved the thing in his mouth, grabbed my clothes and left." Hermione stated. Harry looked angry.

"I'm stopping this." Hermione pulled him back down.

"No Harry, He just wanted to get me back and-" Hermione looked at him.

"Please, just leave it."

"Hermione, this needs to stop!" Harry whispered to her.

"I know.. It will… Just stay here please?" She begged. "Just forget about it okay?" she told him. Hermione leaned in and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing really, I just don't want you too leave." She smiled.

__

Sorry for the wait! Im having my friend ally sleep over for tomorrow night and the whole weekend so I might post another chap tonight, I gotta clean and type for other story! But review and I might speed up the pace!

Luv ya

Katrina


	50. Chapter 49 Well that’s a kick in the sno

****

Chapter 49 Well that's a kick in the snow balls

I am amazed! Thank you guy's so much for the reviews!I think, But don't count on it, That the story might be over by September 7th, But if it is there will be a sequel. I have a 103 reviews right now and that's awesome! I think chapter 48 got the most reviews ever! Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long to update, it's not fun having to share one computer with your parents… On with the story!

Katrina

"I don't care! Don't touch her! You scared the hell out of her last night, I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to stay alone with you again!" Harry yelled at Fred trying to get the message to his brain. "Am I clear?" he continued.

"Yes.." Fred sullenly said.

"Good." Harry said storming out of the common room, grabbing his scarf on the way out. Harry could tell he was ashamed. But it was no longer funny to look at him, the candy corn had worn off by breakfast. Fred sighed and fell back onto the couch thinking about what he had done.

Hermione laughed as she threw a snowball hitting Ron right in the back of the head.

" Bloody hell! Mione, your gona pay for that!" Ron began to run after a laughing Hermione but was stopped after Draco accidentally outstretched his leg. Tripping Ron. The two laughing teens were sent into more fits of giggles as Ron lifted his snow plastered face off the ground. Harry immerged from the castle of Hogwarts running over and hugging Hermione. Harry genteelly pushed her down into a pile of snow smiling. Harry smirked. He extended his hand to help her up, Hermione grabbed it and pulled him down. He landed on top of her.

"Well hello there Mr. Potter." She smirked. Hermione laughed as she put her hands behind Harry's head pulling him down for a kiss.

"Well hello there Miss Granger." Harry laughed as he brushed his lips against hers, Hermione deepened the kiss. It how ever was interrupted by a large snow ball hitting Harry in his lower back.

"Why hello you two love birds." Sirius mimicked. Harry pulled away. The two were deep shades of red, rather it was from the cold or embaresment it didn't matter.

"Hello Sirius.." Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand to pull her up. They both dusted off the snow and smiled.

"Hey , Come to stay?" Harry smiled.

"Sorry Harry I can't. Poor buckbeak ya know?" Harry sadly nodded.

"How is he?" Hermione asked trying to lighten the mood.

"A lot better, I gave him half a cow the other day trying to make up for the long time with out food. He enjoyed it." Hermione shivered thinking about buckbeak shoving a dead cow down his throat. Sirius was just about to say something else when a huge snow ball hit him square in the back of the head, showering Harry and Hermione with pieces. Hermione giggled as she wiped the cold snow off her cheek. Sirius smirked as he turned around to see Ron and Draco collapsed on the ground laughing. Sirius raised his wand muttering an incantation. Harry peered curiously. It all made sense as they seen three snowmen throwing giant snow balls and the two boys. They were sliding across the snow chasing Ron and Draco. Sirius turned his attention back to the love birds.

"Solves that problem, Anyone up for a nice warm cup of hot chocolate?" Hermione and Harry smiled and nodded . They walked with Sirius into the castle. Heading to the kitchens they found the portrait, tickled the fruit and were welcomed but 20 little house elf's including the one, the only, Dobby!

"Harry Potter Sir! Miss Granger! Sirius black!" Dobby hid under the table upon recognizing him. All the house elf's squeeled.

"Dobby.. It's okay!" Harry said trying to calm to house elf's.

"We wus told you were dead!" Dobby said hiding behind Harry. Sirius laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Dobby can you get us three hot chocolates please?" Harry asked trying to get out of the kitchens as soon as possible. Dobby scampered into the huge mosh pit of house elfs.

x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x--x-x--x-

"Well I best be off, Can't out do my welcome." Sirius laughed. Hermione was passed out sleeping on Harry's lap, It had been at least seven hours since they were in the kitchens.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry okay?" Sirius got up and stretched.

"Sounds good, be safe." Harry smiled.

"Sounds funny coming from you." Sirius laughed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Bye."

"Bye bye Harry." Sirius and was in the process of walking to the portrait hole when two snow covered boys came through.

"I hate you." Ron shivered. Sirius broke down laughing, as did Harry.

"That's the spirit." He laughed.

"w-a-s t-h-a-t n-e-s-s-c-I-a-r-y?" Draco chattered.

"Uils Heaiouts."(A/N: Some mumbo jumbo spell I made up) Their clothes instantly dried making them warm and toasty.

"See you four later." Sirius said leaving.

"Bloody hell Harry, That god father of yours is"

"One pain in the ass?" Harry laughed finishing Ron's sentence. Draco and Ron sat looking at the sleeping Hermione.

"So, Did you hide from the big scary snow men?" Harry asked mimicking a scared voice.

"Shut up Harry." Draco said closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Hard to believe we only have a week of Christmas break left eh?" Ron said rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Yes, A lot has happened." Harry said stroking Hermione's hair. An hour of small talk later the portrait slowly opened. A sad looking Dumbledor walked through. He looked at the group with sadness.

"Mr. Potter, Can please wake Miss Granger, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Harry asked more then a little worried.

"Please wake her Mr. Potter. This is very important." Dumbledor told him sadly.

__

Oh no! What will it the new's be? Any guess's? Please keep the reviews coming, You are wonderful! lol

Katrina !


	51. Chapter 50 Devastating News

****

Chapter 50 Devastating News

__

Hey guy's, I only got two reviews for the last chap, sorta disappointing but ohh well, I started Anoter Harry/Hermione fic, Yesterday, It's called 'Messed up Memory" For anyone that cares. Well please review! Hope ya like it. I won't be here this weekend so I will be posting until Friday, Im going to be at my aunt's autograph collecting, It should be fun, Daniel here I come lol.

Katrina

Hermione sleepily opened her eyes.

"Hey hun." Hermione smiled as Harry genteelly stroked her cheek.

"Sweetie, Professor Dumbledor is waiting for you.

"Why?" Hermione asked quizzically sitting up. Draco and Ron gave her concerned looks.

"Come on, He's waiting outside the portrait." Hermione's face turned to worry as Harry told her that.

"Okay, I guess I will see you guy's when I get back." Hermione said cautiously walking to the portrait.

Hermione sat down in the black leather arm chair looking uncomfortably at Dumbledor.

"Hermione, I am afraid I have to inform you of some bad and tragic news, this may come as a shock to you."

"w-what is it?" Hermione stuttered.

"Your father and mother were killed 43 minutes ago, we think it may be the work of death eaters, The muggle doctors informed us that it was a car accident. They called the school" Dumbledor pointed to a dusty black old phone in the corner of the room. " And asked if you were here." Dumbledor watched his top student's life crumble before her eyes, Hermione was sobbing into her hands.

"I will inform you when the funeral is. Miss Granger, If you need anything or have any questions or concerns talk to me about it."

"a-a-are you s-ure they are dead?" Hermione asked raising her tear stained face to look at him.

"Unfortunitally they are." He said sadly. "I give you my condolences." He told her. 'I don't want your fucking condolences!' Hermione thought angrily 'I want my parents!'.

"P-p-proffesor can I go now?" Hermione sobbed, Many emotions swirling around in her head, fear, devastation, hate, heart break and loneliness.

"Yes, Miss Granger you may, I am very sorry about your loss Do you want me to escort you back to the Gryffindor common room." Hermione nodded no and left. Hermione walked down Dumbledor's stairs, tears soaked her beautiful face. She looked around, no one was in sight , she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. Hermione's tears freely spilled out running her fingers alone the cold stone walls, her shoes clicking against the floor. She was in an empty corridor.

"Why them! Why did they have to kill them! For fucks sake why!" Hermione cried harder as she slide down against a cold stone wall.

__

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold corridor, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold corridor, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

Hermione felt herself being pulled into some one.

"It's okay sweetie." Hermione looked up and she was in Harry's arms.

"What happened?" He asked wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"how-did y-y-ou find me?" Hermione sobbed into his chest.

"It wasn't hard, I just heard a scream, I was coming to look for you, What happened?" Harry asked kissing the top of her head. Hermione pulled her knees to her chin as Harry pulled her closer. After a few minutes and a hundred tears later she calmed down a bit. She got up, Harry followed. She wanted to sleep, make it go away. Harry silently took Hermione's hand and lead her towards the Gryffindor common room, Climbing the stairs. They reached the portrait, The fat lady looked upon the. Hermione wiped the last of her tears away. Harry decided mentally that she didn't want to tell him yet.

"Why hello dears, What's the matter?" She asked. Harry shook his head signaling her to not talk about it.

"Bladderdash." Harry said. She swung open.

"Mione!"

"Hermione!" They both looked at her smiling. Hermione was about to break down again , she didn't want them to see.

"I-I-m G-g-oing to bed." Hermione said releasing Harry's hand and running up the stairs to her dorm.

"Hermione ! Wait-" Harry heard her door slam shut. Hermione slammed her door sliding down it. Instantly breaking down again. Hermione looked around her room hearing tapping, A big brown owl was at her window. Hermione pushed herself up and received the letter, sending the owl away. Hermione sat on her bed cross legged, wiping her tears away. It was a black envelope with a Ministry seal.

__

Dear Miss Hermione Jane Granger,

We regret to inform you that your parents were murdered at exactelly 7:43Pm tonight, Our investigations tell us that it was the work of Death eaters , We will make sure the culprits of this crime are caught and your parents laid to rest.

enclosed in this envelope:

- Steve and Kayla Granger's will

-Guardian papers

-Muggle Information

-Last Letter

And of coarse our condolences , We are deeply sorry. And Miss Granger, We give you our word that we will get to the bottom of this.

Sincerely,

Minister Of Magic,

Cornilluis Jr. Fudge

Hermione emptied the rest of the papers onto her bed pulling out the will first.

__

Miss Granger,

Due to the tragic loss of your parents, We are sending you their will.

I , Steve Herbert Granger, and I, Kayla Ann Granger intitle Hermione Jane Granger everything. Due to the fact she is the only Granger left living , and our beloved daughter.

A single tear fell on the page, She put it on her bedside table. Opening the next letter. It was her Guardian information.

__

I , Steve Herbert Granger, and I, Kayla Ann Granger give Narcissa lauoir Black full responsibility and custody Of Hermione Jane Granger, If anything were to ever happen to Steve and Kayla Granger. And I Narcissa Lauior Black accept the responsibility ,custody Of this legal agreement.

Signed

December ,1st, 2004

Witnessed and confirmed by Minster Of Magic,

Cornilius Jr. Fudge

Hermione just looked at the letter in sadness. At least she would be living with some one she trusted and one of her best friends. Hermione wiped away another tear and picked up the muggle information which consisted of the deed to the house, bank cards and birth information. She put it on her bedside table and looked at the last letter. She unfolded it and a picture fell out. It was a muggle picture of Hermione's mom, dad, Harry and her all smiling. She put it on her pillow and began to read.

__

Dear Hermione,

I hope your getting through this, We don't want you to be sad, so don't cry. We love you very much and hopefully we have lived to see you graduate Hogwart's. You are such a smart girl, or hopefully a women right now. By now your reading this and we were probably in our 60's when we died. We probably watched you and Harry marry and we also probably have little grandchildren running around. And well, If we passed before this happens, We hope and know you will Marry Harry, Your father and I thought it was so cute the way you two looked at each other, when you were mad at him, happy with him. You get the picture. The first time I seen him I thought, Wow My little girl is in love. Your father thought the same too.

Hermione, Please don't be sad, We had a good life, We love you very much, You've accomplished so much so far! Please don't do anything stupid that would put that all to waste. We hope you agree with our choice to put Narcissa as your gaurdian. We hope you have a good life, We will be watching over you always. Don't take crap from any one. If some one is hurting you move on in your life and leave them, either it be a friend, Boy friend or husband. Well hunnie, Your father and I our proud of you. Just remember that, And if you want the Manor you can have it, I'm sure Narcissa wouldn't mind.

And Again sweetheart, However we died, You were the last thing that we thought of and please just don't cry anymore, we want you happy. Look on the bright side, Party when ever you want! Come on laugh a little. Hermione wiped away a tear and smiled a little to that. _We love you! Always will._

Good bye Hermione,

Until we meet again

Love Mom And Dad

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione hugged the letter tightly, laying down, steadily crying, eventually falling asleep.

----------------------------------15 minutes later--------------------------------

"How did you find her?" Ron asked finally breaking the silence.

"It wasn't hard, I heard her yelling, and well she was in an old corridor crying.

"What was she yelling?" Draco asked looking intrigued.

"Something like 'for fucks sake , why them?' I don't know it was weird, Do you think I should go to talk to her now, I mean she must have calmed down a bit right?" Harry asked standing up.

"Do you think you should?" Ron asked.

"I think you should Harry, Go comfort her if she needs it." Draco said giving him a smile.

"Yea, I guess so, I will be back in a bit." Harry said summoning his broom and zooming up. Harry knocked on the door. No answer, Harry slowly turned the handle, he seen Hermione laying on her bed, the moon light shining on her figure.

"Mione?" No answer, Harry went over and knelt down beside her bed, accidentally knocking a piece of paper off. Harry picked it up, looked at it for a minute. His heart broke reading it.

__

Dear Miss Hermione Jane Granger,

We regret to inform you that your parents were murdered at exactelly 7:43Pm tonight, Our investigations tell us that it was the work of Death eaters , We will make sure the culprits of this crime are caught and your parents laid to rest.

' Her parents were killed.' Harry repeated in his mind, 'killed, Please let this not be my fault.' Harry felt as though the Granger's were like parents to him too. Just like Mr and Mrs Weasley. He felt horrible. Not having a clue to do. He set the paper back down on her night stand kissed her forehead and blankly walked out of her room. He would ask the guy's, they would know what to do right? Harry slid down the steps . Harry's face was pale, Draco was the first to notice.

"What happened to you? Did you just see Voldemort?" Ron shivered at his name.

"n-n-n-oo Some thing worse." Harry said taking his chair and looking into the fire.

"Is Hermione alright!?" Ron asked getting worried.

"For now I think, I don't know how much longer."

"Why what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"H-h-er parents died…death eaters killed them…" Ron gasped. Harry wouldn't dare take his eyes off of the fire.

"Are you joking me?" they both asked.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this." Harry said sullenly. "Wh-at should I do? I haven't the slightest clue." Harry didn't blink. He was still staring into the fire.

"I don't know, Should we tell her we know?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Draco and Harry said.

__

Long chapter Sad eh? Well review.. Please.. Please… please.. Im going to my aunts on Friday and I have no idea when im going to be baxk, I will try and post tomonorw.

Katrina.


	52. Chapter 51 Letting it out

****

Chapter 51 Letting it out

Hey sorry about the long wait! Well im back 166 reviews, Im happy too! Hope you enjoy.

Katrina

Hermione awoke to paper tickling her nose. Hermione flicking it not opening her eyes. It flung back tickling her nose again. Hermione groaned and opened her eyes removing the piece of paper and sitting up. The sun was shining, it looked like a beautiful day, except for the fact her parents were dead. Hermione thought logically for a minute. She could mope around, mourn in self-pity, like her parents didn't want her too, Or she could be happy, live knowing her parent's love her and are proud of her. Hermione smiled, she would see them again, it still hurt her. On the inside she was depressed, the outside was a front, a happy costume if you will.

Hermione smiled fakely and headed to shower. Smelling of Cherries and satisfied with herself she headed to get dressed. Choosing a black shirt and black pants. Hermione tied her hair back letting some strands fall freely down upon her face. Hermione sat on her bed filing her Ministry of Magic papers into her drawer. Hermione wiped a stray tear and promised herself she wouldn't cry today, she was going to be happy, and when they asked what was wrong last night, she was going to come up with some lame excuse. Hermione watched the clouds soar by, she noticed she was just staring out the window for about an hour. She was interrupted by a tapping at the window. Snapping herself back to life she got up and got the owl.

It was Thunder, he hooted happily.

"Hello." Hermione said throwing him an owl treat. He hooted happily. Hermione laid back onto her bed, staring at the top of her canopy.

__

I just want to feel safe in my own skin  
I just want to be happy again  
I just want to feel deep in my own world  
but I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
On a different day if I was safe in my own skin  
then I wouldn't feel so lost and so frightened  
But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin  
And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin  
I just want to be happy again

Hermione began to sing to herself, Hermione sighed feeling she was going to cry she sat up. Hermione glanced at her book shelf, finding a book she was happy with she laid down and began to read. 102 pages in Hermione heard a knock on her door. Hermione glanced up.

"Come in." she replied. Harry came in a weak smile on his face.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?" Hermione put on a fake wide smile, taking a deep breath.

"Good, and you?" Harry looked confused for a minute and responded.

"Okay, so, what was wrong last night?" Harry asked sitting on her bed. Hermione looked down at her book for a moment, 'should I lie?' she thought.

"Oh nothing, I was just stressed out."

"About?"

"Nothing … just… N.E.W.T's." She said still staring at her book.

"Those aren't until next year, don't lie to me." Harry said firmly rubbing her back. Hermione felt herself start to crack. Hermione blinked at looked up at him.

"It was nothing… It doesn't matter." she pulled herself up and walked to the window.

"Hermione, I know."

"What is it then Harry?" She snapped turning to look at him. Harry was a little taken back but accepted how hard this was for her.

"Hermione, I know about your parents…" He said sympathetically. Hermione looked at him lips pierced in a straight line. She took another deep breath.

"Good for you." Hermione walking into her bathroom locking the door.

"Hermione, Please, I want to talk to you… Please…" Harry begged sliding down the door sitting at the bottom.

"Harry please just go, I don't want to talk." Hermione told him firmly sitting on the other side of the door, same position as him.

"Hermione, I can help." Harry suddenly fell backwards when the door opened. He looked up to see Hermione holding out her hand.

"Sorry.." She said as Harry took her hand. Harry smiled .

"Do you want to go for a walk? It might be easier." Harry stated. Hermione slowly nodded grabbing her cloak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"sssummer we will strike." The voice hissed.

"Are you sure my Lord? Security will be high." Peter Pettigrew pointed out. Voldemort glared at him.

"How dare you quessstion my logic? CRUCIO!" Voldemort raised his wand. Peter fell to the ground, Not screaming, he was used to this, it was a wonder he wasn't dead yet.

"sorry my lord." Peter replied as Voldemort took the curse off ten minutes later.

"You and Lucias will get the girl, or lure him some how." he hissed at Peter.

"what do you want us to do with the girl?" Peter questioned.

"kill the mud blood if he Dosssent's give in. I will kill him by the end of thisss year, I ssswear it." he vowed.

"What about young Malfoy? Shall we grab him too? Make him a death eater?"

"I highly doubt he will be loyal enough worm tail, Just kill him if he get's in the way."

"What about Lucias--"

"He doessssn't care about him. He disssowned him along time ago." Voldemort hissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why didn't you want to tell me Hermione?" Harry asked in a hurt tone as he brushed snow out of his hair glancing at the girl of his dreams, who was terribly depressed. Hermione shrugged.

"You have enough to deal with. And I don't know.. I didn't want people finding out…" Hermione sat in the freezing cold snow. Harry sat down beside her.

"So are you feeling the slightest bit better?" He asked hopefully.

"It will take a while to get over it, but if your asking if you helped me the answer is yes." Hermione smiled as Harry leaned over and gave her a sweet little kiss.

"Wanna go back in? It's a bit chilly." Hermione asked dropping a handful of snow on him. Harry nodded and lead her back up to the castle.

A week had past, Hermione had gotten better, The funeral was set for January 21st, a Sunday. Today was also a Sunday, the last day of Christmas break. Hermione had been looking forward to classes for a while now. She wanted something else to take her mind off of her parents. She was still mourning.

Hermione and Harry's relationship had been going smoothing. Fred and George were also on good terms with her. Everyone had been sympathetic towards her, never speaking of their parents or such. Hermione had secretly been taking potions madam Pomfrey supplied, They made her feel a bit better, but it was mostly her friends that did it.

__

Thank you very much Ronishot, I was so ecstatic about all the reviews you left. Please leave another review all my fans! I just uploaded my other HG/HP fanfic for those who actually read it.


	53. Chapter 52 First Day of Classes

****

Chapter 52 First Day of Classes

__

Hey, Im terribly sorry for the long update! I started school on September 7th. It's not too bad, big gr 10 now! Lol . Well enjoy.

Katrina

Hermione woke up early Monday morning relieved that it was the first day of classes. 7:05 her clock read. By the time she had a shower, got dressed, and got her stuff ready it was 8:30am, smelling like cherrys she headed down, Ron sat there on an armchair a few other Gryfindor's where scattered through out the common room. Gemma a really tall Gryfindor, was sitting beside him flirting . Ron looked as if he was going to kill himself. He liked the attention, but there was something about her that he dispised. Hermione smiled and walked beside him. He jumped up and hugged her.

"Mione, thank GOD! I mean… Good to see you." Ron said pulling her towards another couch in the corner of the common room.

"Wow, good to see you too Ron." Hermione laughed "So, Got a girl friend?" She smirked. Ron ignored the question, although his red face showed he heard what she had said.

"So Mione, How are you?" Ron yawned.

"Getting better, Hey where's Harry?" Hermione asked looking around the common room, Watching Gemma look at her with jealose eyes. Hermione stood on her tippy toes looking through the crowed. She sighed.

"Shower, said he would be down in 5 minutes. Which was 13 minutes ago, I swear, he's worse then a girl, So I don-"

"Boo!" Ron and Hermione jumped, Harry had come up behind them smirking. He shook his head, tiny droplets of water splashed Hermione and Ron's face. Hermione's heart was pounding, But she smiled in the end.

"Bloody Hell Harry, Can we go eat now?" Ron said. Harry laughed as he planted a kiss on Hermione's lips, taking her into his arms.

"Hello Miss Granger." He laughed.

"Your horrible you know that?" She laughed. Ron faked a gag and left, Hermione and Harry trailing after him with linked hands. The three of them headed down.

"Excited about classes Mione?" Ron asked eagerly sitting down and piling food onto his plate. Hermione smiled.

"What do you think Ronald." she smirked.

"MupidsmestuionMiones." Hermione looked away disgustedly. As Ron mumbled his sentence through a mouthful of Ham and eggs.

"That's sick Ron, Just sick, Tell me what you said after your finished." She concluded. Harry laughed at their bickering.

"What do we have first?" He asked her sweetly, knowing Hermione would respond in

'3.…2.…1-' his thought's were correct she responded "Charms" as he thought 1. The table began to fill quickly. Fred and George, Seamus, Dean many more. Also including soon to be mummy Ginny. Her belly was reasonably bigger, she sat across from Hermione.

"Hey Ginny Ho-" Hermione was silenced by Ginny raising her right hand stopping Hermione from talking.

"Morning sickness." A pale faced Neville mouthed sitting down beside Ginny. Ron ignored Ginny and Neville all breakfast, Fred and George left for class after about 5 times of Ginny snapping at them. They didn't want to make it 6. The trio got up and left, It was queit a sight, Ron and Harry pulling Hermione away of what was going to be a future cat fight, the whole hall was staring in shock, Draco silently laughing to himself. ' Hermione finally flipped out at Ginny.' Draco thought. Draco was still laughing when he entered the Charms class room. Draco took his seat beside Ron.

"Today Class, we will be learning and practicing a life charm, It is very weak, It only works for small plant's and animals. Combined with a few other spells it could be very powerful, But no other wizard has successfully combined them. The person him or herself has to be very powerful." Flitwick drawled on for the rest of the class, in the last 5 minutes they got to practice it, Hermione and Ron were the only two able to do it, Everyone was shocked, Harry congratulated them. Charm's turned into Potions and Potions turned into Lunch, and Lunch turned into an uneventful day. Snape on the other hand had given Harry and Ron zero's because there Essays were 2 and a half parchment not 3 rolls. Hermione also had almost gotten a zero for making her's 5 and a half rolls.

__

Sorry it's short, im swamped and it's only my first day.


	54. Chapter 53 Funeral

Chapter 54

__

Hey! Sorry for the late update's, and the shortness. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! I was absolutely so happy. Thanks, _DecapitatedLemmings__ your review was really nice! Im glad that I some ones Fav FF Hp writer! Thanks guy's keep reviewin!_

And for those of you who don't know how to get to my other fics you go to my story, then beside the chapter selector is 'Author' Click my name 'acdc-girl2029' And there you go! Thanks again,

Katrina

Hermione dropped a single white rose on each of her parent's lowering caskets, It was indeed January 21st. The funeral was over, Tear's had been shed, her parents were dead, Seen with her own two eyes. The day she had been dreading for a long time, finally over it was like a boulder had been lifted off her chest. She was still left with the sad feeling in her heart, but she knew they were now in Heaven, No death eaters.

The thing Hermione couldn't figure out was why had he Will had been sent from the Ministry Of Magic, Her parent's were muggles. She threw out the thought that they were magical, It must have been because she was a witch herself.

Yesterday was the Quidditch Match, Ron's team was great. Winning again. Ron was by far everyone's favorite Quidditch captain. Harry had let Hermione go to the funeral alone, she had to beg him for 42 minutes, but he finally accepted to 'leave' her alone.

His idea on that was far different from hers though. When he said 'I promise I wont go with you' it didn't mean he wouldn't go, just he wouldn't go with her. How ever, He loved the Granger's dearly including Hermione, So he pulled out his invisibility cloak and followed her. Dumbledor knew Harry was going.

Ron and Draco also wanted to go, But due to the fact that they all had grown a bit since September 1st, they didn't all fit. Sirius had been also popping in since, he even came to watch the Quidditch match, Harry had been overly happy. It was all set up, June 20th Harry would catch the Hogwart's express and Sirius would pick him up from there. No more Dursley's.

Sirius hadn't told Harry yet, But he thought it would be a nice surprise to move out of Grimuald place. He bought a nice sized house around where Hermione lived. He thought it might benefit Hermione too knowing some one who loved her was around. Sixteen just wasn't the sweet happy age it was supposed to be for Hermione.

Harry watched Hermione sadly walk over into the church, It was a muggle church, following in Dumbledor. Harry followed after, Dumbledor had arranged a portkey. Hermione wiped the tears out of her eyes. It was over. Harry followed the two into a small secluded room, his heart was breaking watching her. But it would break even more if Hermione had found out Harry was there. So he couldn't and wouldn't do anything that would blow his cover.

"Hermione? Are you sure your ready to go?" Dumbledor asked in a soothing voice. Hermione sniffed and nodded. "On my count then"

"okay" she squeeked.

"1.." Harry knew it was time, he rushed over standing beside Dumbledor, "2...3..."They all put there hands on the paper weight, With a pull of the navel and a rushing sensation, they were back in Dumbledors Office. Dumbledor tapped the paper weight with his wand, it zoomed over and placed its self between an old candy package and a dusty cup, No doubt port keys.

Dumbledor opened his office door, allowing Harry to leave with the simple explination of "It's a bit stuffy in here isn't it." Hermione nodded and sat in a comfortable arm chair. Dumbledor glided and sat behind his desk, Harry tip toed out of the room, hoping Hermione wouldn't hear his shoes tapping against the cold stone floors of Hogwart's. Harry broke into a run trying to get to the common room before Hermione even left Dumbledor's study.

Sure enough Harry made it in record time, Harry pulled off the cloak. The fat lady turned her head towards him.

"Hello Harry" She replied smiling.

"Hello, How are you?" Harry asked trying to be nice.

"Ohh I guess I'm fine, Pretty boring being a painting dear, but I had a nice talk with a boy from Slytherin today, Said he was your friend, Malfoy I think he said his name was." She babbled on for about 10 minutes before Harry cut her off.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but im sortof in a hurry."

"Ohh sorry dear, In you go." She smiled as the portrait swung open. 'No password or anything..' thought Harry. The common room was buzzing with kids, first years to seventh years. Very crowded. Harry wondered why . Harry pushed his way through the common room trying to find Ron and Draco, The crowd didn't seem happy at all. Harry didn't care. After about 5 minutes of searching he gave up and headed to his dorm.

Draco sat at the edge of Ron's bed as Ron paced around the room. Harry opened the door.

"Harry…" Ron began.

"Hey Ron, Draco. What's up?"

"Nothing good." Draco said as Harry sat beside him. Ron shrugged.

"Why's it such a mad house down there?" Harry asked falling onto his bed.

"Duno, I guess everyone's just bored."

"I guess we all are, so what's everyone doing for Valentines Day?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I think I might see if Padma wants to go with me, What about you Ron?" Ron's eyes went wide.

"You don't know what your getting yourself into mate… I duno, I think I might see if Luna Want's to go with me… She's the only person I'm not afraid to ask."

"Loony Lovegood?!" Draco laughed.

"Your horrible." Ron also let a laugh go, that name brought back soo many memories. "Unless I can find a better girl, she's who im askin." Ron said in a what-have-I-got-myself-into tone.

"What about you Harry?" Draco asked sarcastically-he already knew.

"Gona spend the day with Hermione , That's all."

"If you guy's last that long." Ron joked. Harry gave him a strange look.

"What's that supposed the mean?" Harry said glaring at Ron.

"I duno, you guy's seem to bicker a lot… that's all… it was really just a joke you know?" Ron watched the door open.

"Hey guy's, What was a joke?" Hermione smiled- a very fake smile it was. Harry gave her a hug and concluded with "Ron being stupid, you know him." Draco watched the whole thing unfold.

"So are you okay?" Harry asked Hermione with a look of concern.

"Yeah, just fine." Hermione sounded some what sincere.

Week's had past, Leaving Ron and Draco to ask the girl's about Hogsmade. Padma had accepted and Ron well… Ron was still trying to ask out Luna. He had only about three day's left to do it since Valentines day was in three days. Hermione was mostly over her parents death, although many night's she cried herself to sleep, praying to god they were okay.

Voldemort's plans were getting more into detail, Soon he would strike, he kept on telling his death eaters. They had an elaborate plan to finally kill Harry Potter, along with Ron, Hermione and Draco. The Dark Lord would finally rule again. The Plan was unstoppable, fool proof and brillient He thought.

Dumbledor was completely clueless on what Voldemort was planning, everyone was really. Dumbledor also had no idea in where Lupin was…

__

Will Ron get a date before he dies? Will they die?Will they find Lupin ? Is he dead? Will Voldemort rise and kill the boy who lived? Please review and maybe I will continue this story:P

Katrina…

__


	55. Chapter 54 Valentines Day

****

Chapter 54 Valentines Day

__

Hey guy's love the reviews! Sorry I didn't use a lot of detail, I was in a hurry, I finished my home work, Now I'm sitting down and writing its 8:42 Pm so if I get it up tonight, lucky yous! Im waiting for my autographs! Can't wait! Well hope you enjoy, read and review! Thanks

Katrina

Ron quickened his pace as he past four well known Slytherin's, They had come back from their suspension's and now the three were back. Karie how ever hadn't gotten in to trouble at all… So far. Crabbe and Goyle were still the same brainless jackass's. Since they had returned Hermione was never seen alone If she wasn't with Harry, Ron or Draco she was with Fred or George, Or some other older boy's. Harry was sure of it.

Ron ,now out of sight of the Slytherins continued to look for his target. Luna Lovegood had turned him down, sadly she had been planning to go with Colin Creevy since October. Ron didn't know of their relationship, Neither did any one at school. Ron strode quickly down the enemy's territory, looking down dark a joining corridors, Draco had given him the strangest idea for a date. Ron couldn't believe he was actually going through with this.

She finally caught Ron's eye. A slightly over weight girl was walking over his way. 'I'm going to kill Draco..' Ron thought. Ron was super desperate now. She was now standing in front of him. Millecent Bulstrode (a/n:spelled wrong? Sorry!) looked at him.

"What do you want Weasley?" She said in a some what kind hearted tone. They had been on civil terms. Since Karie arrived she was rejected from hanging out with Pansy and her other 'friends'.

"I was uhh wondering…" Ron began shakily. "Would you-- um-- like to uhh well um go to the uhh… Hogsmade ad the Valentines dance with me?" He finally said it. Millecent smiled after about 10 seconds of watching his furiously blushing face.

"Sure W--Ron, Meet me in the great all tomorrow morning at 8:00, then we can go to Hogsmade." She smiled. Ron was quiet relieved . Ron smiled and nodded happily. Millecent leaned in to hug him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. (a/n:Couple?? Wow, Unexpected match eh?)

x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-

Harry stood outside Hermione's door with an assorted batch of pink and baby blue roses(a/n:they are so pretty!) Harry genteelly knocked on her door, he wasn't really expecting a response since it was 7:21am and it was a Saturday. Harry opened the door, a peaceful Hermione lay on her bed, wrapped in cover's. The happiest look on her face, Happier then Harry had seen in since before her parents died.

Harry heard Princess purring some where around the room, he couldn't see her. But was sure she was near. Harry went over and set the roses on Hermione's stomach, so the petal's tickled her nose. Hermione scrunched up her nose trying to remove the thing that was bothering her from her slumber. Hermione groaned, opening her eyes, she instantly smiled.

"Aww, Hey hun. Thank you." Hermione sat up smelling the beautiful flowers, she couldn't help but smile. Harry was so cute. Any one would think so. Harry came and sat down beside her on her bed.

"Happy Valentines day sweetie" He smiled giving her a sweet small kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, you two. What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Around 7:30..." Harry laughed.

"since I'm up, I guess you want me to get ready?" She teased. Harry laughed indicating yes. "Have you seen my owl?" Hermione asked as she walked towards the bathroom. Stopping to look at Harry.

"Actually…. I haven't even seen Hedwig." Harry told her with a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Ohhh well, we should find them later on then." Harry nodded and watched his girl friend strut into the bathroom.

x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x

Hermione and Harry laughed at Ron as they all left the great hall, in different couples of coarse. Draco with Padma… Ron with Millecent and Harry with Hermione… The Slytherin four were in Castle arrest meaning that they couldn't leave Hogwart's grounds unattended. Neither Ron, Harry ,Draco or Hermione had a problem with this. They thought it was great. No trouble for them.

The couple's split up. Ron and Millecent went to their favorite shop-Honey Dukes. Draco and Padma headed to the bakery and Hermione and Harry continued to the coffe shop.

__

Hey guy's dads kicked me off. Sorry for the short, better then nutin?

Review please I will post the rest soon,

Katrina


	56. Chapter 55 Time Flies

****

Chapter 55 Time Flies

__

Im so sorry! Im having a horrible week and it sucks. It's so hard to post, Everything has sucked. Im going to my aunts this weekend, so no post. This is probably the third,fouth, or fifth last chap for this story, so stay tuned for the sequl.

Katrina

Hermione and Harry strolled out of the great hall, it was around 2am now, and Valentines day was a blast. Hogsmade was beautiful and the dance was wonderful. Hermione hadn't been sad all day, which was a change for Hermione since her parents died. Harry had noticed that by the end of the dance Ron was no were to be found. Millicent didn't look happy so Harry automatically thought that Ron said some thing stupid to offend her. Draco and Padma… well… Draco and Padma didn't go so well after all either.

"I'm giving up on females!" he said in a painfully bored voice as he joined Hermione and Harry.

"Aww, Don't be so optimistic." Hermione joked. Draco huffed. His normally pale face was bright red because the hall was so crowded.

"Well, I think I'm off to bed, glad to be rid of this day."

"Didn't you have a good time at all Draco?" Harry asked taking Hermione's hand.

"I spent a hundred galleons on Padma! And then just for her to say that she didn't have a good time and that I'm just insensitive." Draco huffed.

"Wow. That's harsh." Hermione said a little surprised. Draco nodded.

"Well night you two." He turned and headed for the dungeons. Hermione and Harry waved good bye as they headed up to the common room.

"Where do you think he is?" Hermione asked climbing through the portrait hole. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe in my dorm? Wanna come look?" Harry asked heading to the stairs.

"Sure." Hermione followed him. Harry cautiously opened the door, the faint snores of Seamus were heard while the loud deep snores of Neville echoed though the room. Ron was laying in his bed. But some thing was wrong. They heard the hooting of owls…

"Well we found them." Harry whispered refuring to Ron and their owls.

"good, I think I'm going to go to bed Harry, I will see you in the morning, Thanks for the great day." Hermione kissed him softly on the lips and continued out stopping abruptly.

"I think I'm going to owl Narcissa and thank her tomorrow." Hermione turned and headed towards the owls, she opened the door in the dark trying to get her owl to step on her finger. Harry heard Hermione give a shrude yelp.

"What's wrong?" He whispered running to her side.

"Hedwing bit me!" Hermione held her finger tightly. Harry squinted his eyes as the cage, and groaned.

"Hermione they have babies." Hermione gasped.

"Well… Explains why I haven't seen you in a while." she cooed to her bird. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione yawned.

"Well we should get this sorted out in the morning.. Night sweetie." Hermione kissed him good bye yet again and left. Harry sighed and changed into his pajamas, falling on top of his bed. Collapsing into a dream world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-

Ron shook Harry violently trying to wake him up, as they days grew on Harry seemed to be turning into a lazy version of his old self. Harry groaned and turned over.

"what?" he said in a croaky-I-don't-want-to-be-up-right-now voice.

"Come on, get ready, lunch starts soon." Ron complained. Harry blinked and grabbed his glasses adjusting them to his face.

"What time is it?" Harry propped himself up on his pillow.

"11:52 I tried to wake you up for breakfast, but Hermione insisted I didn't and then her and I had breakfast. Come on!" Ron threw his pillow at Harry. Harry deflected it and ran to the bathroom to shower.

x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x--x-x-x--

June 1st, week's had past since then, The baby owls were given to good homes, Hermione and Harry had talked about life after Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione both noticed they wanted the same thing. Lupin was still missing, Ron had been going out with a seventh year for a while, Draco still singular. Sirius had moved into his new hideout, Almost like Grimuald Place, it was invisible to the Human eye.

Quidditch was drawing to an end, One more game and if Gyrffindor won the Quidditch cup would be theirs!

__

WILL MAKE LONGER BEING KICKED OFF!

Three more chaps left if you are lucky!Review, lots of Reviews and I might make it more…

Katrina


	57. Chapter 56 Bickering

****

Chapter 56 You shall fall

__

Hey Guy's !!! Sorry for the longness again! I've just been so busy, I think there will only be two more chaps after thing, maybe one, Remember Sequal! Thank you so much to the people who review and an even bigger thanks to the people who review all off the chaps!Anyways, Im starting typing this at 5:00Pm! So hopefully it will be up by 9 or 10! Enjoy and review please!!Wow, I got tied up last night, im home sick again today, it's 9:52 am now, I think I can finish this!

Katrina

"And Potter's caught the snitch!" Colin Creevy's voice boomed over the cheer's of joy. Everyone stood up and cheered, Except for anyone in the slytherin stands. They all looked horribly annoyed. Draco even clapped in the air as he flew towards Harry to congradulate him. Hermione happily ran with Neville down the Quidditch stand. Hoping two stairs at once.

"Hermione! Slow down woman!" Neville yelled running his fastest after her. Hermione ignored him , Two minutes later she emerged onto the Quidditch field panting, she was immediately engulfed in a crowed of people, although, it didn't take long for her to find the Gryffindor Quidditch team Ron and Harry along with the rest of them where found atop different people's shoulders, Harry and Ron thrusted the cup into the air. Both smiling their priceless smiles. Hermione cheered along with most of the school.

About an hour later Hermione was walking hand and hand with a freshly cleaned Harry james Potter, with Draco and Ron beside them.

"You three were all really brilliant." Hermione smiled.

"I let Gryffindor win." Draco teased. Harry laughed.

"And I suppose that nose dive into the stands was all an act?" Harry laughed a little harder remembering Draco plummet into the Ravenclaw stands as he went for the snitch, It of coarse flew up. Draco smirked.

"How'd you know?" Draco laughed.

"So you coming to the party tonight Draco?" Ron asked strictly thinking of when he was handed the Quidditch cup. Draco nodded.

"Of coarse, I mean, I could sit around with a bunch of Slytherin's who want to kill me.. Or I could party with my friends? Hmm tough choice." Hermione giggled. "I think I will choose party." Draco smiled. Ron kept thinking back to when Mcgonagal handed him the cup, "Congratulations Mr. Weasley!" She smiled. Ron walked right in the stone wall.

"Ow!"He yelped as he rubbed his fore head. They all broke out in laughed, the clueless Ron just watched them. They continued walking to the great hall. Ron seriously looked like Luna Lovegood at this particular moment, the vague dreamy expression. It changed eventually as they sat down for lunch, Ron stuffing his face with as much as he could fit in there.

Draco sat with them instead of the Slytherin's, he wanted a peaceful lunch. Hermione watched the all the tables, seeing what they were up to as she snacked on her lunch. Harry chatted with her as he too watched the crowds die and be reborn. Harry couldn't help but notice the Slytherin four keep smiling Mischiefly. Harry was under the assumption that it was because they probably came up with a brainless idea to ruin the Gryffindor's celebration tonight, But along with all the idea's they had leading up to today were foiled by teachers or prefects, They hadn't been successful.

They almost did succeed when Hermione went to the library, but Harry caught on and went with her. Harry continued to eat and talk to Hermione noticing the post that was dropping overhead. Owl's apon owls were swooping in. A brown envelope dropped down into Harry's lap. He looked up in time only to see Hedwig fly away hooting with the mess of other owls. Ron's owl Errol had also dropped a letter down to Ron. Draco even had a letter from his mom. Hermione had nothing. She quickly ignored the fact that she was the only one not getting mail from her parents or some one close to her.

Harry began to read his not to Sirius as another black envelope fell into his lap. Harry looked at it for a moment, un noticed from all the others, including Hermione who was sitting beside him. He dropped the letter from Sirius and picked up the other one, pulling off the envelope revealed a piercing white parchment with green stringy ink.

__

Join Now Potter, or forever live the guilt and shame that you will bring. The empty feeling that you will have. The broken heart you will live with. The friends you will kill. Not to mention that ugly mud blood who is sitting beside you. All will suffer if you choose not to join the dark side.

If you decide not to, I ask you one plea, listen to her blood curtiling screams as a I torture her , kill her.

Harry finished the letter. Anger welled up inside of him, here Voldemort was again threatening him again. Threatening his friends and girlfriend. Harry crumpled the letter and shoved it into his pocket, he had to tell some one. Should he tell Dumbledor or Sirius. Harry threw the thought of the letter out of his mind. He would tell them later. Right now he had to be happy and protect and cherish the moments he had with his friends.

Hour's past, Hermione watched as they played Quidditch, they had been doing so for a while now. It was a nice stress reliever. Hermione often brought a book out with her . She generally sat in the shady stands and read. She had attempted to play Quidditch a few times, only to fail horribly. But that didn't get her spirits down. No sir-ee.

After about 6 hour's of watching Quidditch Hermione began to complain, bringing their game to a close. They didn't mind however . They were getting tired. But they still had that huge Gryffindor Quidditch Victory party to attend to. Hermione sat in the common room alone as all the boy's showered. Hermione sat there for a good 30 minutes and contemplated life. She was sort of depressed having to go home to an empty house, with no parents. She would most likely move in with Narcissa and Draco. She would most likely see Harry for a bit in the summer, Sirius probably wouldn't mind. Would they be together in the summer still. Hermione wondered.

She honestally couldn't see why not. Her and Harry were perfect for each other. Hermione sat back into the arm chair. Would her life change drastically this summer. Would she be depressed for the most part? She lost so much in such a small time period. Would it horribly effect her. Would she get into the wrong crowd? Nah, Draco wouldn't let her do that, He would now be acting like a brother. Hermione pet princess absent mindedly.

Voldemort was still at large, would he begin to kill Narcissa and all of Hermione's friends? IT was really Harry he was after but now she was labeled the same as Harry, a target. Voldemort wouldn't thing twice about slaughtering everyone close to her would he? Hermione shivered at the thought of Ron, Draco, Harry and everyone else being killed in front of her.

"Death, It's inevitable. Is this what I'm living for?" Hermione asked herself. Hermione quickly dismissed the thought's of suicide that passed through her mind, after she remembered her mom and dads letter.

__

Don't do anything stupid… Time's are hard

She was brought back down to reality when Harry tapped her shoulder.

"Hermione? You okay?" He questioned her starring into her not so warm chocolaty eyes. Hermione thought happily for a moment, dismissing everything she thought in the last 30 minutes.

"Yea." She smiled pecking him on the cheek. Harry sat down beside Hermione, awaiting the return of Draco and Ron.

"so looking forward to summer?" Hermione asked him as he played with a piece of her hair.

"Not really, I mean sure this year I get to spend it some where I can be happy, but on the downside I don't get to see you everyday and night." He sighed as he seen Hermione's saddened expression.

"Sweetheart, it will be tough the first couple of day's, but it will eventually get better, I promise to visit you!" Harry smiled at her trying to get her to smile back. No luck. Harry rubbed her back trying to get her to smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Saturday then my lord?" the voice croaked.

"yesss worm tail…Inform the resssst of them.." Voldemort hissed back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron slammed down his 27th bottle of Butterbeer. Hiccoping Ron managed to say something.

"bbbeeat you Drwaco!" Ron spat. Hermione laughed at this, Ron swore that tonight he would be the record of 10 butterbeers in one night. Sure enough he did, with 17 extra butterbeers in his system. Harry just rolled his eyes at this. He would never hear the end of it. The only thing Harry was caring about was how happy Hermione was acting. He didn't think it was acting though. He thought it was sincere. Ron pointed at the portrait hole and began to laugh.

"Look who it is! Loony Lovegood and Colin Creepy!" Ron laughed to Hermione, Hermione rolled her eyes and directed her gaze towards the portrait. Sure enough it was Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevy.

"Shut up Ron that's not nice at all." Draco said in a old Hermione voice. Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him.

"What happened to you calling her Luna?Not loony love good?" Hermione questioned.

"I only called her Luna to her face, but frankly I still think she's looooooooony!" Ron babbled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, I swear it's impossible to have an intelligent conversation with you!" She complained.

"I'm sorry im not smart All mighty know it all!" Ron wined. Harry and Draco laughed. For Him, It was like old times , those two bickering till the cows came home, But for Draco it was funny as hell. Watching one of the most intelligent girls in school argue with one of the most stubborn boys. Amusing none the less. Harry caught Draco's look of pure amusement.

"This is priceless." Draco laughed as Hermione began to get overly annoyed. Harry nodded in agreement.

"It was like this since day one really."

"And I missed it." Draco sighed.

"Well, If you weren't such a cocky little bastard…" Harry laughed Draco did the same.

"But it wasn't my fault, blame my father." Draco shrugged and went back to watching the show.

"Got any popcorn?" Draco asked as the verbal fight got more and more interesting. Harry nodded and with a wave of his wand a huge bowl of popcorn was sitting between Draco and himself.

"Gotta remember that one." He laughed.

"RONALD I'M DONE THIS CHILDISH BICKERING! GOOD NIGHT!" Hermione said good night to the other two politely giving Harry a kiss and Congadulating him. She stormed up to her room.

"Way to go dumbass it was getting good!" Draco complained.

__

I get so side tracked!!! I think I have ADDD anyways it's 4:35pm now, I need to update othert storys too so I will post this.

There might only be two more chaps! Have fun Please review!

Katrina


	58. Chapter 57 Kinda

Authors note. (ohh goodie)

Hey guy's! I know your probably like Ohh yes! Another chap, Well sorry to disapoint you. Lately I have been having problems and well, just shit and I highly doubt you care, and if you do, check my live journal, my user name is acdcgirl2029 . But anyways, That's not why im posting this! The reason is on the 23 I am leaving for florida. For seven days.

Meaning I leave on a Saturday and come back on a Saturday. I have a 2 hour plane ride there, I will be sitting beside complete strangers and well. You get the pic. So I was wondering, if you guys want me to post a short crappy ending right now, Or do you want me to post the normal ending I was thinking about in my head that is pretty long but will be good. So the choice is yours, Short and Crappy or long and Good by November 7th?(my birthday) The choice is yours, Please tell me in a lengthy review your answer and also include if you please what you loved about this story and what you hated. Any feed back would be good!

Deeply sorry ,

Katrina


	59. Chapter 58 Last Chapter in love Pt1

****

Chapter 59 The last Chapter in Love

Here's the big finally and I have a feeling each and every one of you will hate me. But anyways I hope

you continue reading my sequal when it get's up, im trying to have this posted a little earlier.(DIDN'T WORK) I just got back from Florida it is BEAUTIFUL(ON THE 30th)!! I didn't want to leave. I went to the United Kingdom in Epcot, and they had England Version's of the Harry Potter book 3 and 5! I was so excited I bought them, they are longer then the Canadian versions. I also took part in a Harry Potter quiz and got all 30 question's right. See I did read the books I just suck at spelling (Some one accused me of not reading the books in a review) I got home and I got a WONDERFUL surprise!! I got signed photo's from the following people: Jack Black(2), Tom Felton(1), Danny Masterson (1 he's hyde from 'That 70's show) Hugh Mitchelle( 1 Colin Creevy) And I got a letter from Alan Rickman's assistant saying he is busy but when he can sign he will send me a photo and a thank you letter!!! I'm hoping to get the pic's up on my website soon! Okay, On with the story!! OKAY HERE'S WHERE IM SUPPOSED TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK, BUT I'VE BEEN TOTALLY SWAMPED WITH PROJECTS AND WORK AND STUFF, AND I HAVE BEEN DRAINED, THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER, THE LAST ONE WILL BE CONTINUED ON FROM THIS CHAP, BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD POST WHAT I HAVE SINCE I FEEL BACK FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO POST EARLIER. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! AND ENJOY THE SECOND LAST CHAP!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

Katrina

"Professor , Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked Professor Flitwick as she slid her charm's text book into her book bag.

"Yes Miss Granger, What is it?" Flitwick squeeked.

"It's about the **Laverness** Spell."

"Ah yes, the Life spell, What about it Hermione?" He asked in a curious voice.

"Where did it originate? I want to know just encase it's on the exam."

"Leave it to my brightest student to make up a question of the exam for me" Flitwick winked " It originated back in 1521 In London."

"Thank you professor, I will see you at dinner." Hermione said as she pranced out of the class heading up to muggle studies. Muggle studies was a bore even for the book worm. It seemed as if Hermione was worrying less and less about school and more about summer now a days. Mostly because summer was nearing at an alarming rate. It was indeed a Friday, Harry was expecting a visit from Sirius tommorow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry coughed as the hot old air sifted into his nostrils. Ron did the same as she pushed Harry the rest of the way up the ladder.

"Come in my children, Gather around." Professor Trewalawny dreamily chimed. Ron rolled his eyes as Harry grabbed a table near the back of the polluted class room.

"So who do you think will die this week?" Harry laughed under his break as the professor made her way over to them. Ron lowered his head trying to conceal his laughed with his sleeve. Professor Trelawny sadly looked at them.

"Potter I am fearing the future for you. I need to talk to Dumbledore to be sure." She aimlessly walked off leaving the two boy's rolling their eyes. Once she was out of hearing distance the laughter came.

"Ohh Potter, you have no clue what's in the future. I'm very sorry." Ron laughed wiping a fake tear off of his freckled cheek.

"Children something very important has popped up, I must go speak to Dumbledor. Lavender i'm leaving you in charge. I will be back as soon as possible." Lavender smiled at the professor happily accepting her duty's. After Trewlawny disappeared down the ladder the class erupted into laughter and talking about random things. After a few Wise cracks from Neville and Seamus class was over. Trewlany had returned just in time to tell Harry that Dumbledore wanted to have a talk with him as soon as possible. Harry nodded and left to catch up with Ron who was already out of the class room and heading down the stairs of the tower.

"What did that bloody old bat want?" Ron asked adjusting his bag.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to me." He simply replied.

"oh man, I'm starving." Ron complained as they headed to the great hall.

"That doesn't surprise me." Harry laughed as they pushed opened the doors to the great hall, the sounds of happy talkative students filled the air as always. Harry quickly spotted Hermione and headed over to the Gryfindor table. Draco also sat opposite side to her.

"Hey guy's." Ron said sitting down immediately pilling food on his plate.

"Hey Draco, Hey Beautiful." Harry smiled giving Hermione a sweet kiss on the lips. Also piling food on his plate after he sat down.

"So what do you three want to do tomorrow?" Draco asked taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Don't know, we could always go swimming?" Hermione suggested wiping a stray hair out of her eye, noting the sweat on Ron's forehead.

"Skinny dipping?" Harry laughed trying to sound hopeful. Hermione playfully hit him in the arm. Lunch was not very interesting the occasional smirk from Karie was spotted across the Great hall. Harry quickly looked away and began talking to the nearest person. The Wizards and witches headed off to their next classes, wishing the day would speed up. As the last class ended and dinner began Harry decided to go catch Dumbledore up in his study, hoping he would be there then down at the feast. Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door. No reply. 1 minute...2 .... 3... Minutes past before Harry cautiously opened the door.

"Professor?" Harry called out, No answer, "Professor?" Harry peered in Dumbledores study . He wasn't there. Harry walked out past the talking gargoyles and set out to find Professor Mcgonagal. First place he would check would be the transfiguration class room, Walking down the cold corridors and stairs and two secret passages, he got there 5 minutes sooner then he would of. She was hunched over a huge stack of parchment, Which he presumed was their Essays on how to transfigure small pigs into selected objects.

"Professor?" her head shot up as Harry spoke her name.

"Potter, you scared me!" She said in an exasperated tone.

"I'm sorry professor, but i've been looking for the headmaster, Have you seen him?" she nodded.

"He had to go to the ministry of Magic to sort out some school papers for Hogwarts, you know about all the stuff that has been happening." Harry nodded.

"Do you know when he will be back?"

"Well , It might take a while. The ministry has been ever so stubborn since Voldemort's return." Harry nodded yet again.

"Thanks very much professor, Can you tell him I came but he wasn't here? I want him to know I came."

"Indeed Potter , I can."

"Thank again professor." Harry turned and headed out of the class room.

Hermione sat over by the fire reading a book while Draco was getting his ass kicked in a game of chess, the victor? Ron of coarse.

"Has Hermione ever beaten you at chess?" Draco asked as Ron smashed his bishop.

"She's never played me, i think she's afraid of me beating her. You know she has to be the best at everything," Ron said the last bit reasonably louder. " So i reckon she doesn't want to start something she's not good at."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard Ron. I bet you 10 galleons that she will win." Ron's face lit up as Draco shook his hand.

"Your on." He said grabbing his wand and doing a 'reparo' spell on the broken pieces.

"Oi, Hermione, come over here for a minute will you?" Hermione bent the corner of her pages and looked up. The two boy's waved her over. she sighed and got up, setting her book where she sat.

"What is it?" she asked straightening her skirt.

"Ron wants to have a chess game with you." Hermione instantly shook her head 'no'.

"I don't want too."

"Come on Mione." Ron smirked.

"Please." Draco added.

"No." She still said firmly.

"PLEASE!" Ron continued.

"No, I don't want too." She said going to walk away.

"Maybe she just doesn't have enough wits?" Draco smirked as Ron said the sentence that probably infuritated Hermione. Her mouth fell open.

"That's proposeterouse! I for one don't have to prove my intelligent's." She finished in a deathly tone.

"Then have a little game." Ron smirked.

"Fine, but don't feel stupid or act mad when i beat you." Ron raised his eyebrow, Draco went over to sit on the floor eye level with the chess bored.

"You won't beat me." Ron said confidentally. The two went and began their game.

Only five minutes later Harry made his appearence just as Hermione made her last move..

"Smart enough for you Ronald?" Hermione glared. Ron retraced all her moves in his head.

"You cheated! You must of!" Harry heard him say in disbelief.

"Hey guy's?" Harry said cautiously.

"Hey Harry." Draco said laughing. "Ron she won, fare and square."

"Hey sweetie." Hermione said getting up to give him a kiss. Harry noticed Ron's 'sour' face.

"What's wrong with you mate?" Harry asked him.

"Hermione cheated." Hermiones eyes narrowed on Ron.

"I did nothing of the sort!!! See Harry, Ron's mad because i beat him at his stupid chess game." She sighed and took a seat near some first years on the couch. Harry just laughed.

"It was bound to happen." He said in a some what comforting voice.

"Shut up Harry." Ron snapped slumping back into his chair.

"So, anyone up for a walk around the castle?" Draco asked trying to break the silence.

"Sound's good." Harry said taking Hermione's hand. She smiled widely while Ron just grunted and got up.

Everywhere they went Karine, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy followed them, It was making Hermione very uneasy and annoying the rest of them. There was a couple of times that Harry turned around and just glared at them, Karie smirked and Pansy avoided his gaze, while the two trolls just grunted.

"Can we go back to the common room please? I really don't like this!" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear as they walked around the corridors. looking back at Karie.

"Sweetie, just ignore them, there's nothing to do back in the common room." Harry told her putting his arm around her.

"Harry I don't like this, and if we don't go back I'm going back alone, and God knows what will happen then!" Hermione whispered back angrily.

"Hermione, come on, don't be like that. How about we go outside? Remember, they can't. They are on castle arrest." Hermione pulled away and thought for a moment.

"fine." she replied unhappily.

Harry informed the other too and they quickly headed out of the castle. Hermione smirked at Karie as she exited the door. Karie smirked and waved at Hermione.

For a summer day it was very gloomy, the ground was still wet from the morning showers. Hermione and Harry walked hand and hand down to the lake. Ron and Draco beside them.

"Sirius and I might go to Spain for the summer." Harry replied to Ron's question.

"Any trips with your um , i mean, uh, any where this summer ?" Ron tried to make it sound as if he was addressing Draco but they all knew he was addressing Hermione. He tried to cover up bringing up her parents.

"I doubt it...." She said sullenly.

"Do you want to go any where Hermione? Cause if you do, tell me and i can see if mom can take us." Draco smiled trying to comfort her. Hermione ignored it, she didn't want to think of her parents right now. Harry pulled off of his robe and laid it on the wet grass by the lake for Hermione to sit on. She smiled at him and sat down, Harry sat beside her. Draco and Ron decided to sit on the wet grass.

"Ew slug." Ron said as he attempted to flick a slug off of his shoe. Harry swore he say Ron's face turn a slight shade of green. They all began to laugh remembering year 2 when Ron's spell back fired and he began vomiting gigantic slugs.

"Hey you guy's want a game of Quidditch?" Ron asked trying to change the subject. Draco and Harry immediatally agreed. Hermione was a little more hesitant.

"Come on babe." Harry said rubbing her back. Harry gave her a little kiss on the cheek and she slowly nodded.

"You two want to come and get more people and the balls?" Harry asked Draco and Hermione.

Things start to get heated from here on in, so i will definitally finish this story before January 3ed 2005! I PROMISE. And If I don't, Well you can hurt me.

Sorry again.

Katrina


	60. Chapter 59& 60 The last Chapter in Love

****

Chapter 60 The last chapter in love continued

__

Hey guy's, Sorry if you hate this, It will be continued in another story, When... I don't know, I haven't updated my other stories in god knows how long. So I will have to do that if not finish them, I'm aiming for possibly March.. I know, long time. Hmm, What's happen since I last posted? Well.. JK rowling announced that the sixth book, Half blood prince will be released in July 16th, 2005. I was deeply shocked at how many people didn't know this! It was insane. I got a nice Christmas card from Daniel Radcliffe, I got alot of Autographs, but it's slowing down because of the Christmas season. Yes it is. I hope everyone had a good Christmas like me, Although I was not in the Christmas spirit. I also hope everyone has an awesome New Year! I have this odd Feeling that Blaise is the half blood prince, i don't know why, i just do, i know he's in slytherin, but still, And i think Lupin will die, pettigrew will kill him, silver hand!

"No thanks Hun, If it's ok I'm just going to stay here and stretch. Get a few pointers from Draco." Hermione said nervously.

"Ok , That's fine, but just remember, Slytherin lost." Harry laughed giving Hermione a kiss before he turned to leave with Ron.

"Love you!" Hermione called after him blushing furiously.

"Love you too Sweetie!" Harry gave her a little wink and left with Ron. The sky grew gloomier as they walked towards the castle, upon entering it Ron suggested going back to get them and just go inside and possibly play a game of exploding snap.

"But Ron, I really want Hermione to get into Quidditch, She doesn't know what she's missing, the sky will clear, It's been like that all morning." Harry finished walking past the great hall and up the first staircase. The two boy's past a group of girls on the third floor while walking to Madam Hooch's dorm. The girl's which were in second year broke into fit's of giggles and practically drooled over Harry and Ron, They had indeed improved over the years, who knew, Two scrawny boys could turn out to be very good looking young men. Ron sped up his pace to a reasonably quicker one.

"God, I hate it when girl's do that! What's the point of giggling? It always makes me think they are laughing at me, for having something on my face, or ... never mind." Ron said more then a little irritated.

"Mate, I think it's just because you look funny." Ron punched Harry in the arm.

"Ass" Ron mumbled as they reached Madam Hooch's dorm. Ron knocked on the door, a irritated hooch(sounds so weird) opened the door. Her face imeditally broke into a smile.

"Hello Ron, Harry? How are you two fine young men doing? The last Quidditch match was brilliant!"

"Thanks." The boy's both blushed. " We were wondering if we could borrow the Quidditch balls, we want to have a little game." Harry finished.

"You most certainly can, May I ask who's playing?" She asked waving the boy's in too her dorm too grab the balls.

"Well... So far just us, Draco and Hermione."

"Granger?" Madam Hooch said in astonishment.

"Yea, we sort of talked her into it."

"Wow, I remember back in first year, it was all I could do too get her to touch a broom, Let alone get her to ride it!" Harry smiled at her.

"Yea." was all he really could say.

"Well thanks again madam hooch." Ron said as he picked his end of the trunk up.

"Yes, thank you." Harry said picking up the front end and heading out the door.

Harry and Ron got up to the sixth floor before stopping for a break.

"Why in bloody hell did we get the balls before seeing if anyone wanted to play?" he said leaning on the trunk.

"We were clearly not thinking." Harry said as if it was the logical answer. Ron rolled his eyes towards Harry.

"Thanks for clarifying that." Ron said.

"Come on mate, almost there." Harry said grabbing his end. Ron exhaled loudly and picked up his end and continued to the Gryffindor common room. Finally reaching it to find it crowded.

"Whoa, Deja view." Ron said rubbing his head as if he had been stuck with something, He got a bad feeling instantly . Harry asked Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Colin, Parviti , three first years neither of them knew, two second year girls, one of them that was giggling earlier, who blushed when Harry asked. They had also asked many other people, but they said the weather was too bad, Lavender didn't want to mess up her hair.

Feeling defeated Harry and Ron returned the balls to Madam Hooch and headed out side to tell Hermione and Draco, Draco would probably be disappointed, but Hermione would be relieved. Loud cracks of thunder could be heard echoing through out the castle.

"They still wouldn't be outside would they?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know, I doubt it." Ron replied.

Hagrid walked out of the hospital wing with a huge tray with tiny potion bottles on it.

" 'hy hello you two, keepin' outta' trouble?" Hagrid asked walking towards them.

"Hey Hagrid, Have you seen Draco and Hermione?" Harry thought deeply for a moment.

"Last time i seen 'em they were down at the lake, that was o' course before the storm came 'round." Harry and Ron nodded.

"What's with the potions bottles?" Ron asked..

"O' Fang the silly brute, Got emself into somethin', Not feelin well i suppose, been mopin round all day, droolin more then the normal mount." Harry and Ron both had disgusted looks on there faces, fang drooling more then usual.. "Haven't seen you three round much this year, i guess ya'v all been too busy to visit me and Grawp. He's missin Mione and you two O' course. He's learned a few more words , he has.... Well i guess i must be goin, get Fang his medicine, Bye you two, nice seein yas."

"You too Hagrid..." Harry felt really bad, it was true he barley had talked to Hagrid this year, and Hagrid was his first real friend.

"Bye Hagrid." Ron waved as he left the castle. Ron looked at Harry.

"What's wrong mate?"

"It's true Ron, We ... Well I have barley even seen Hagrid this year, and when I have... i never really talk to him.. And Grawp! I haven't even went to see him!" Harry finished ashamed of himself.

"Mate, we can visit him tomorrow." Ron tried to make Harry feel better.

"Ron, we have two weeks until school is over."

"What's your point?"

"Never mind, let's go get Hermione and Draco." Harry said opening the doors leading out of the castle and stepping into the pounding rain. Harry went to wrap his cloak around him but found it was a lot harder then it looked considering he had no cloak because he left it for Hermione to sit on. He couldn't see out of his glasses for the cold rain, he kept having to wipe them every 2 seconds.

"They have to be stupid to stay out here!" Ron yelled past the winds. Harry just nodded, to cold to speak.

"I have a bad feeling." Harry yelled ignoring the cold sensation that had swallowed his body. Harry broken into a run , he couldn't stand this any more. Harry spotted the lake, and two heaps near where Hermione and Draco had been. Harry sped up as did Ron. Harry noticed the first heap was Draco and the second was his best friend... girlfriend.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled jumping over Draco's body next to her, leaving Ron to look after him. Harry's heart dropped as he took a closer look at her, she was badly injured if not dead. There was a big gash running from her lower left cheek right across to the right top of her forehead, her skirt was torn at the leg, you could see blood seeping out off the tear in her skirt, there was another large cut across her chest, this you did not need to see the fabric torn in order to know she was bleeding badly, you could clearly see it through her white shirt.

Draco wasn't much better, his pale face seemed even whiter, He had a deep gash across his cheek. One on his stomach which was bleeding at an alarming rate. His ankle also had been slashed with a shape object or a dangerous spell. Aside from the small cuts and bright purple bruises on there body's they were in horrible shape.

Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist to check for a pulse as did Ron, their eyes went wide as they felt a fimilure tug behind there navels, The stuff around them became one big blur as they were transported to an unknown where-about's. Both Ron and Harry fell back onto the hard ground, The cold stone floors sent shivers up their spines. It was dark and damp, Giving it an eerie smell , Almost one that people would smell in a room of dead bodies. Right before the boy's eyes Hermione and Draco's bodies turned into an old news paper and a wet teddy bear.

"I have a bad feeling about this ." Ron squeeked.

"Me too." Harry said standing up and pulling out his wand "Lumos" The room lit up with a dim greenish yellow light . Harry automatically noticed they were in trouble. Five cloaked and hooded figures were standing around the entrance. One was a huge person , round in the middle section, The other two were slightly smaller and the last to were really thin.

"m-master!" The biggest figure yelled, Harry recognized the voice- Peter Pettigrew.

"Don't be rude, Bring them in Wormtail.. where are your manorssssss." The voice hissed. Harry got a wave of courage. Running towards the biggest figure with his wand out at the ready , he pointed it at his Wormtails throat.

"What did you do with Ron and Hermione?!" Harry yelled , Harry gave a sharp jab into his throat with his wand.

"Go ahead Potter, kill him if you can, I don't need him. My plan is almossst complete, And not to mention I highly doubt you can produce a ssspell ssssstrong enough or high enough in the sssstatus of dark magic in order to kill him, Let alone to inflict pain. It won't make a difference. I will still kill the mudblood and the traitor. Although I am having sssecond thoughtss about him, He iss indeed making a good little ssslave, I might change my mind about him yet." Wormtails eyes were as wide as tennis balls, he was clearly afraid of what Harry would do to him. Harry did want to kill wormtail, it was true, for it was his fault Harry's life was horrible. Because of him Harry's parents were dead, He had to live with the Dursleys, His fault Sirius was put in Azkaban, His fault that Sirius's name still wasn't cleared. It was hard to believe a man, a Rat if you will could bring this much bad out in a situation.

"No.." Harry said barely audible.

"What was that Potter?"

"NO! I won't kill him! Tell me what you have done with Hermione and Draco!" Harry yelled. Harry heard a cold laughing, he looked over at Ron, who had his wand pulled and pointed at one of the four other figures. Harry turned his head back to the quivering Wormtail.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry heard Voldemort hiss from the other room, Harry was sure of it, he or Ron where goners, Harry looked at Ron. Ron watched the green light shoot from the other room, he lunged forward on top of Harry, both of their wands rolled onto the ground some where, helpless they were. Ron's intentions were good though. The spell hit Wormtail right in the back of the head. It was a horrible sight, he didn't even see it coming.

The man that had caused Harry so much pain was now dead. Sirius's name would never be cleared now. But at the moment Harry had bigger problems then that. Wormtail lay lifeless on the ground, his body in the featel position. Ron rolled of Harry . Harry tried to lunge for his wand that was rolling towards one of the cloaked figures, his fingers almost had it, only 4 inches away, one of the smallest cloaked figures looked down, Icy cold blue eyes looking into his. Draco.

"Draco?" Harry said in amazement and pure confusion. Draco pushed Harry's head down into the cold floor, grabbing his wand. Rendering him helpless. Ron had already been pushed into the other room.

"Get up Potter, Come and Face me." The cold deathly voice laughed. In the next room was one of the most horrible wizards known to wizard kind.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up roughly, Thrusting him in the bad smelling room. The first sight Harry saw wasn't a pleasant one, in a way it was relief but a horrible relief it was. Hermione's lifeless body was hanging from the wall, Shackles around her wrists and feet, A chain around her torso. She has hanging two inches or so off the ground, Her head hung down sitting on her chest, as if she were a rag doll. She had the same cuts and bruises as the Portkey had.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he bolted forwards towards her. Draco acted quickly, wrapping his muscular arm around Harry's throat and his other around Harry's arms. Harry struggled.

"Let me go you bastard." Harry yelled, He looked over at Ron and Ron was also trying to get to Hermione. Harry noticed that Draco had a cold , stone look on his face. Voldemort had a smirk on his face.

"Oh Potter, are you stupid? He's under the imperiouse curse. He shall only do as I say. And as for the mudblood...." Voldemort regained his smirk and raised his wand, He moved it so quickly you could only hear a whipping sound with in the air. Hermione dropped to the ground. The shackles and chains had disappeared. Harry , Ron and everyone else heard a sickening crack. Hermione had hit something.

"Well if she was alive before I highly doubt she is now." Voldemort smiled and began laughing. Voldemort picked her wand off of his lap and threw it over by her body.

"You ," Voldemort pointed at a cloaked death eater "Shall also need to destroy of that too." The figure gave a slight nod. " See Potter, All these years I've tried to destroy you... Now I can finally do it, nothing is stopping me. None of those retched muggles of your stopping me, No Dumbledor, nothing, It's come down to me and you." Voldemort cracked his bony fingers and grinned. Harry was about to open his mouth to object.

"Leave him alone.." Everyones attention was now turned to the other side of the room which Ron was on.

"And what if I don't Weasssley?" Voldemort hissed.

"Incarcerous!!!" Hermione yelled as loud as she could. She had taken most of the room by surprised except Ron, Who seen an opening and broke free of the captors arms. Long binding ropes had come out of Hermione's wand . She was now holding herself up, she was barely able to stand. Harry broke out of Draco's arms. Well actually it was sort of like Draco was letting him go. Harry ran over to Hermione to steady her.

"Sweetie, I'm so glad your alive! I mean... Ohh i love you!" Harry placed his arm around her lower back, Ron was also there helping her.

"We need to get out of here... they wont last for long." Hermione was talking about the ropes that were still squeezing Voldemort and the death eaters. Draco tossed their wands back to Harry and Ron.

"Thanks Draco." Ron said as they looked around the room for their escape. Harry was yet again confused.

"It was an act. By the age of five i had learned to battle the Imperious curse. Remember, my father was also a death eater. I acted." Draco finished taking off the cloak. Ron pointed to the exit behind the mangled bunch of death eaters and such. Harry picked up Hermione and scooted across the wall behind the mess, closely followed by Ron and Draco.

"Where do you think we are?" Harry asked them, looking around the exact same room they were in before, Wormtails body still laid there. You could hear Voldemort in the other room yelling orders .

"Krum you went to one of the besssst dark magic sssschools and you can't even get your way out of a sssimple rope?" Voldemort hissed angrily. Hermione let out a laugh.

"Don't you think it's sort of ironic that the highest wizard of evil in this time, is insulting some one not even a quarter of his age for not knowing how to get out of them? I mean, Shouldn't he know?" Hermione's eyes widened for a second. " he said Krum." Ron's eyes lit up.

"Hermione, Thats good! the ministry of Magic should be here soon! Don't you remember the restraining order?!" Ron said in excitement.

"Ya Ron, That's all good and dandy, but what if they can't find this place? I mean... I don't even know where we are." Draco said running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Come on you two, we best get a move on. It's only a matter of time before they get out." Harry whispered as he noticed it was complete silence in the other room. Ron had a cock-eyed look on his face.

"Was that there before?" Ron said with a raised eye brow pointing at a huge wooden door at the other side of the room, hidden by dim light.

"Well it's our only option , So I say we go for it." Draco said. Hermione didn't really have much to say, she was kept on shutting her eyes and almost dozing off. Harry knew something was wrong,

"Hermione... Don't go to sleep, wake up!" Harry said tenderly slapping her cheek lightly.

"I think she has a concussion. This isn't good, Hermione... Wake up." Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Ron didn't know what a concussion was, nor did Draco, Most likely in the Wizarding world it too had a different name.

"We need to get her to see Madam Pomfrey or some one! We need to move fast!" Harry said more then a little panicked.

"Okay, we need to get out of here first..." They all turned around and began to head out the door, Only to see another hooded Figure.

"Going some where?" Antonin Dolohov asked with a cold laugh. "See as it stands, I had arrived late for a meeting, the point of that meeting was to kill Potter , Potter being you. See I thought the great dark lord would be in the mood for killing me as I was late, but as it stands now. I think he will reward me wouldn't you say?" Dolohov pulled out his wand and twirled it in his fingers. "And what have you done with the dark lord Potter? Out smarted him you are probably thinking, but I have more news for you, you shall never out smart the dark lord ever again, for your life ends now, Along with your worthless little friends. I have always had a thing for bad blood , And I don't think my lord would mind if I played around with your little friend do you think he would? I Don't." He looked at the terrified four and laughed yet again another cold laugh.

"Don't touch her you foul piece of---" Dolohov had raised his wand.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you Potter, Mobilicorpus !" Their legs froze, Ron couldn't move, nor Draco or Harry. One would say they were completely screwed. Hermione's eyes began to shut again.

"Hermione, you have to stay awake." Harry whispered in her ear, hoping he could not hear him.

"Put her down now Potter or I shall kill her at this exact moment." Harry, knowing not to provoke death eaters did as he said. He unwillingly set Hermione down at his own feet.

"I guess there is no sense in me wasting my powers to kill her, as it looks that she is already dead." He smirked. The three boy's heart's stopped at the exact same moment, The same feeling you get when you feel like you fell back, or perhaps the feeling when your laying in bed then it feels like you had just fallen down. Harry looked over at Ron and a single tear had come out of his right eye. On the other hand Draco had a look of stone as if it were too horrible to be true.

Was it true? Was Hermione Granger dead?

Harry looked down with tears filling up his eyes, she looked so peaceful.

"Uh, i think we have found a weakness My lord." Dolohov bowed down, Harry turned his upper body as much as he could. It was indeed a horrible sight. Voldemort and three of his death eaters were walking through the door.

"Yesssss Indeed you did. Your work ssshall be rewarded... You may join the otherss now." Voldemort hissed pointing behind him. indicating the other death eaters."

"Thank you my lord." he said as he basically crawled over to his master. Harry heard the cold steps coming towards him. He looked down at Hermione almost as a prayer, And it was one of the most relieving moments of his life, she had her one eye open and gave him a wink, mouthing the words _I love you _. Harry did the same. She quickly shut her eye and went back to looking dead.

Harry felt a hot breath on the back of his neck, giving him goose bumps and making his hair stand on end.

"Potter," Voldemort hissed in his ear " Do you know what kind of mudbloods i like the best?" Voldemort asked. Harry didn't respond.

"I'm talking to you Potter, it is in your best intrest for you to answer me." Harry didn't respond, he was too busy thinking of ways to get out of the mess they were in. Voldemort took one of his long bony fingers and dragged it across Harry's throat, digging his nail in deeply.

"Answer me ! I asked if you know what types of mudbloods i like best, and you didn't resspond!"

"I don't know!" Harry said in the only voice he could muster.

"Dead ones." Voldemort's followers began laughing , cold deep deadly laughs. " Is it just me or does Potter sound scared?" Voldemort asked. "Hmm.. yes I thought so."

"Krum , Get the mudblood. Dolohov get Malfoy. Lestrange, get Weasley..." Three death eaters moved forward. "Leave Potter, I can take care of him by myself. Care to say goodbye?" Voldemort asked in a mocking tone, Ron and Draco had been comunicating, he didn't know how, but by the looks on there faces, they were up to something.

Harry shook his head no. The death eaters advanced forward on their selected prey. Inches away from their bodies, they was yells from Draco, Ron and Hermione.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The three yelled at their death eaters. Krum, Lestrange and Dolohov fell to the ground. This is were the story turns for the worst. You see , No one had tabs on Voldemort, leaving him open for god knows what. Hermione muttered something to the boys feet and they began to get feeling back in them, Meaning they could now walk. Voldemort was some what in a state of Shock and panic at that precise moment. Harry hoped over Hermione and helped her up while Ron and Draco pulled their wands on Voldemort. He stood there with a smirk.

"Potter you know our wands won't let us duel, So you know what that means right?" Voldemort said as he pulled another wand from his pocket. Harry stood wide eyed, Wondering how Voldemort got his wand.

"ho--w the.." Harry was now in a state of panic as well. Voldemort smirked and raised his wand.

"Advara Kadavar!" Voldemort shouted at Hermione , In slow motion, It all Happened, Green spell shot from Voldemorts wand it was intended for Hermione, but Harry jumped in the way.

"Laverness!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at the spell in the air, It was indeed the life spell that She had learned in charms.

"Enervate!" Ron yelled at Harry, This was a reviving spell, Even though Harry wasn't dead yet, he still used it. It was a spur of the moment thing, not many people knew what Ron meant by it, Although his intentions were good, it was too late. It seemed as if everything was too late, The order members broke the door down and rushed in to see one of the most horrific and historical sights. Harry James Potter was hit with the killing curse, and this time, He did not live to tell the tale. Hermione kneel by his side, dropping her tears on his face as she gave him one last kiss, Dumbledor went after Voldemort, but it was too late, he had already gone, Leaving Harry's own wand , Which killed him. Ron and Draco were also crying, Along with Sirius.

Hermione, Draco and Ron were rushed out of the stone building which they later found out to be an abandoned castle, Salazar Slytherins old Mansion. The Ministry members were there to take reports, And so were reporters as well.

I am sure you are all wondering what happened to all the things i left open, What happened to Harry Potters Body ? What happened to everything? Well my friends, this is where this leg of the story ends. For now, This was the last Chapter of Harry Potters Life.

__

I know, you all hate me right? Well you wont when the Sequel is up on here, You will indeed find it a relief. And if you hated this ending and want to slit my throat, i don't blame you. But it would be in your best intrest to read the Sequel and yes i am posting this on the 3ed, i live in Canada i remind you, Please everyone who reads this just drop me one last review, and if you want to email me for any reason my email is 

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it, and it almost killed me to kill Harry...

Love yas,

Please review,

Katrina


	61. Chapter 61 Not Authors note!:D

Well, Yea I know. I lied about when it would be up and i'm sorry. So sue me!(no no please don't.) For those of you who are actually going to read the sequel it's called 'Another Hope, Another Hero.' I hope you enjoy it, and i know it's not a long chapter which i really wanted it to be, but i figured you guys would just be happy with a new chapter to the new story! Ok, I won't lie, This probably won't be updated till June 27th(when school exams end and summer begins.) And I'm sorry, I'm also trying to update at least one chapter for all of you who read my other storys. Well Thanks, and please at least review the first chap everyone! Thank you!

Katrina!


	62. Author's note

Hello everyone,

I look back on this story and I literally cringe. This is rubbish, and while I do appreciate absolutely every review I got - even the hate, I'm debating on re-writing this story. Re-writing probably isn't the correct term. Loosely basing it on 'You Put a Spell On Me' but staying true to the novels for the most part, and keeping everyone canon - or at least true in SOME aspect.

When I wrote the original I was 13 years old, in high school, and . . . Well, let's not even go there . Now I look back and have wrote some 80,000 word story that I was so proud of, yet, I'm now so embarrassed of because of how terrible the grammar, butchering, and everything else is.

So I guess I'm writing this wondering If anyone would read the new story, or really if anyone even reads fan fiction anymore (I've not been on in years.)

What do you guys think? 


End file.
